Daddy Dearest
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: After a shocking ordeal, Catelyn is sent to the father she never knew. This will lead her into the WWE where she meets her dad who is in denial of who she is. With the help of some new friends, she is able to get through, until tragedy strikes once more..
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daddy Dearest 1/?

Author: Music

Category:WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: After a shocking ordeal, Catelyn's mother sends her to the father she never knew existed and vice versa. Little does she know this would lead her into the world of wrestling where she meets dear old dad who is in denial of who she is. But with the help of some new friends, she is ready to move on, until tragedy strikes her once more…

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: possibly… you want the truth? I haven't watched WWE in months. There I've said it…. I keep up with as much news as I can… Shawn Michaels isn't out on injury, HHH is for the moment... I'll make up my own crap as I got along… use what I want and discard the rest

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: hi, I'm stupid, cuz I started yet another one… I've been working on this one for quite a while and hadn't posted it yet….so i'm a bit ahead,, updates for this all depends on how high in demand they are.. if ppl don't read, or comment much, I don't spend as much time on it.. I go slow.. well it's the truth

… … …

She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth, willing herself to not vomit again. Just as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she fell once more to her knees, vomiting into the grass at the side of the road. When she was done she fell forward on one hand, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone, hitting the speed dial on it.

"I need you to come get me." She moaned when the other side was picked up. "I'm…." She stopped and looked around; she had no clue where she was. "I don't know where I am."

The voice on the other side yammered on and she closed her eyes with a sigh, putting her fingers to her forehead. Her head hurt, she couldn't think and having a voice yell in her ear wasn't helping. She closed the phone with a loud resounding click and tossed it aside.

Immediately it began to ring again and she picked it up.

"I don't fucking know where I am." She screamed into the phone before throwing it far from her. She could hear it smash to pieces as it hit the pavement but she couldn't bring herself to care.

THINK. She silently yelled at herself. What the hell had happened? She remembered going to a bar with some new friends from work. Where were they? Why did she wake up alone in an alley? Her panties had been missing and her skirt had been up around her waist, the buttons on her shirt had been ripped but for the life of her she couldn't remember how it had happened.

She thought harder, thinking back to the night. Her friends had been buying her drinks. Oh god, did they slip something into her drink? Why? She remembered not having a lot but by the third she was feeling as though she had about ten and she tried to stop but then he had bought her another one and begged her to drink just one more. And she did. What did he do? Who was it again? Why couldn't she remember him?

Bile rose in her throat as she tried to choke back a sob but she could stop neither from coming forward as she once again leaned over and let everything out.

Headlights flashed in her eyes and she lifted a hand to block it. A door opened and she could distantly hear someone asking if she was okay.

"Help me." She sobbed.

A hand grabbed her arm, trying to help her up but she couldn't keep herself up and collapsed back to the ground.

She could hear another voice now and some of the words. Someone was pointing to her clothes and she could hear the word rape pass through her lips.

She struggled to wrap her mind around it but the task was too difficult, then there was nothing.

… … …

Catelyn Freeborn slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh light. She tried to open her mouth to talk but was unable to make any of her muscles move. Instead she let out a gurgle, causing the person beside the bed to look up.

"Finally, you're awake." The tone was short and abrupt, much like the way her mother dealt with everything. "You know I don't appreciate the way you hung up on me and yelled at me over the phone Catelyn, I was just trying to help you."

She stared at her mother in confusion, wanting to ask when this had happened but she still couldn't make her mouth work.

"And you ruined a perfectly good phone, what were you thinking?" Her mother's tirade continued and Catelyn blocked her out, realizing for the first time she was in a hospital, in a bed with tubes and an IV hooked up to her. Seriously now what was going on? Why couldn't she even lift her right arm?

She closed her eyes, trying hard to think about what had happened.

"Catelyn are you even listening to me?"

"Ms. Freeborn," another voice cut in. "While Catelyn can more than likely hear you, I'm sure she is more than a little confused."

"Why?"

The other voice sighed, sounding tired and Catelyn knew that sigh well. Her mother was a difficult woman, always had been. Whoever it was had more then likely explained this to her several times.

"Catelyn was tested and had the drug rohypnol in her system."

"And I told you my daughter doesn't do drugs."

"I know that Ms. Freeborn. Rohypnol is a date rape drug. Your daughter was drugged by someone and she was raped."

"No, she wouldn't be that stupid."

"No one is. These things unfortunately happen, Ms. Freeborn, your daughter didn't plan it but the drug isn't flushed out yet and she will be experiencing some symptoms."

The voice moved above Catelyn and she looked up at it, a fearful look in her eyes.

"Catelyn, I'm Dr. Watanabe and I've been looking after you. Do you know where you are?"

She concentrated really hard and gave the barest nod of her head.

"Good, do you remember how you got here?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The doctor wrote something on his chart, a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she talking?"

"Motor skills are sometimes lost, along with loss of muscle and ability to talk. These affects are just temporary and should be clear in the next 24-48 hours. Catelyn, do you remember what happened?"

She stared at him blankly.

"Do you remember who hurt you?"

Without even realizing it, her eyes closed and within moments she was asleep.

When Catelyn awoke again, the sun was shining in her eyes and she lifted a hand to block it out, groaning as her senses went into overdrive.

"Catelyn, how are you feeling, it's good to see you are awake."

She squinted at the voice, making out a tall man in a white coat.

"Where am I?" She rasped out, her throat so dry and feeling like she swallowed cotton.

"You're at the hospital; do you remember how you got here?"

She shook her head. "No what happened? Who are you?"

He sighed, "I'm Dr. Watanabe. Your mother should be back shortly so I'll keep this brief; she is rather, umm, a difficult woman."

"Don't I know it." She said with a grimace.

"To be frank Catelyn, and there is no easy way to say this but you were raped. I'm very sorry."

She gasped and frowned, wouldn't she remember something like that? "Why don't I remember it?"

"Have you ever heard of rohypnol?"

She shook her head.

"It's what is called a date rape drug. I hate to ask this but do you remember anything?"

She chewed her lower lip trying to remember anything but all she could remember was meeting up with her friends. She shook her head.

"That's okay. It's actually quite normal. Your memory of what happened may never return but the fact that you are able to move and talk again is a good thing."

She nodded as the doctor told her what happened but nothing seemed to clue in she just kept nodding, trying to remember what had happened.

"Finally, she's awake."

They looked to see her mom coming in, a folder with her and a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Is she free to go?"

Catelyn saw the doctor roll his eyes. "Ms. Freeborn, she just woke up. Catelyn needs to rest and we need to run some tests before she can be released."

"Fine," her mother huffed. "Let me at least have some privacy to talk to my daughter."

The doctor left with a sigh leaving Ms. Freeborn to stare at her daughter in disdain.

"How could you be so stupid?" Her mother snapped. "How could you let this happen?"

Catelyn's eyes widened in shock. As far back as she could remember her mother had always been difficult to get along with. She always seemed to be short on patience and never around for any of the important events in her life. Catelyn accepted this as a fact of life, she held very little resentment towards her mother in regards to that. In fact she rather enjoyed it as the few times her mom was ever there for anything, Catelyn was left feeling like a big disappointment. She was never good enough for her mom so had learned early on to stay far away from her. Which was not too hard, since she was old enough, she had been shipped off to boarding school. This time was no exception and if she could have hidden she very well would have. Next time, she should warn the doctor.

Even though she knew what her mother was like, this still seemed to boggle her mind. How was this her fault? She didn't even remember what happened but her mom still called her stupid, her mother still blamed her. Was it her fault? Could she have done something to stop it? She would have the answers if only she could remember what happened.

"Mother, I had no idea. I don't even remember."

"Suppressing it I see." Her mother said with a sniff. "I'm sorry Catelyn but I just can't handle you anymore. I'm sending you to your father."

"Can't handle me? For god sakes I'm 21-what? My father? I thought you didn't even know where he was."

"Well I do and I've known all along."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? How could you keep something like this? Why are you sending me away? I'm a legal adult mother." She stopped pressing her fingertips to her forehead. God her head still hurt and now to have this dropped on her.

"That's none of your business. It's painfully obvious to see you still have lots of growing up to do young lady and I'm at the end of my rope with you. You have your plane ticket in here and information on him. I went ahead and packed a bag for you."

Catelyn looked at her in shock. Her mom had completely lost it. Growing up? End of the rope? She had raised herself and stayed as far away from her mom as much as possible. Yet she didn't understand why she was surprised by all this. It was her mother after all.

"Close your mouth, it's not very becoming of a young lady."

She automatically closed her mouth, waiting for her mom to continue.

"You can read over the folder and be ready to leave tomorrow morning. He's expecting you."

Her mother dropped the folder on her lap and walked out without looking back. Catelyn stared at the folder, forcing back the tears.

She had just been tossed aside like she was nothing and still she wasn't used to it. What about being sent off to boarding school? Then being sent far away for college? She had been home 2 weeks, had just found herself a job and now her mother was sending her away again? She clenched her fist to stop the shaking, when she was feeling calmer, she took a deep breath and reached for the folder, slowly opening it to reveal who her father was.

They were printouts from the internet and she frowned at the logo on top. No, this couldn't be right, she found it absolutely barbaric but the picture below the logo and the high-lighted name showed it to be the truth.

She tossed the file down and dropped her head to her hands, letting the tears fall.

The file folder slid down the bed and one lone sheet of paper slid out and floated to the ground.

On it was a picture of Shawn Michaels.

… … …


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Daddy Dearest 2/?

… … …

Catelyn pushed her dirty blonde hair back and let out a sigh of frustration. The information her mom gave her was not very much. She knew what city she was supposed to land in, what arena she was supposed to go to, but what now?

Security laughed at her when she said she was there to see Shawn Michaels, that he was expecting her. She frowned at them and told them it was true but they just shooed her away. They didn't believe her. What was the big deal? She found out it was a big deal as soon as the fans started showing up, pushing her up against the guard rail and cheering for anyone who would show up.

Okay seriously, she hated wrestling, she thought it was stupid and barbaric yet it seemed all these people were eating it up. She wanted to leave but her father was expecting her. The least her mother could've done was let her know where she was to meet him. She thought she'd be able to go in but obviously not. How big exactly were these guys?

Another car showed up and another cheer arose, Catelyn rolled her eyes and looked in her purse at the picture again. She looked up and saw the man getting out of the car was, in fact, him. Did her mother send him a picture? Would he in fact be able to tell her the story of her parents and what had happened? Why had her mother lied to her? Why had he never called?

His eyes roamed over the crowd and he stopped to sign a few autographs not but two feet away from her.

"Shawn, Shawn Michaels?" She quietly asked,

He paused and looked at her, almost dropping the pen in shock.

"Yes, that would be me." He said, regaining his composure. She looked so familiar. He was certain he knew her but at the same time, something told him he shouldn't want to know her.

"Did you want me to sign something?" he asked, taking a drink of water.

"No, I don't, mother said you were waiting for me. You were supposed to meet with me today."

He choked on his water and stood there coughing. "Who are you?" He asked when he was done.

"I'm Catelyn, Catelyn Freeborn."

She saw recognition at the mention of her last name but then his eyes masked over and showed nothing.

"Never heard it, perhaps you got me mixed up with someone else."

He left and walked into the arena, her jaw dropping in shock. What the hell had just happened? Her mother said her dad was waiting for her and now he's totally denying her.

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment as everyone around her stared at her. What now? Does she go home? Does she call her mother and yell at her. Well maybe not. Her phone still wasn't replaced. Her mother said something about throwing it and it smashing to pieces? She couldn't quite remember.

As she stood there deciding what to do, she saw a security guard coming towards her.

"You, you're Catelyn Freeborn?"

She dumbly nodded and he motioned her closer.

"I need you to come with me."

She looked around on where to enter but he just reached over and lifted her up and over with ease.

"Wow." She mumbled as she followed after him.

He opened up the arena door, motioning for her to go ahead and when she stepped inside, a hand clamped down on her arm and shoved her into a room.

"Hey." She cried in outrage.

"Who are you?"

She turned to the voice and saw Shawn Michaels, her father, staring at her in disbelief.

"What you did outside was not cool." She started off. "I am Catelyn Freeborn. Remember you talked to my mother about me coming here."

He frowned. "Is your mother Elizabeth Freeborn?"

She frowned as well noticing that she frowned just like him.

"Yes, that's my mother. Wouldn't you-" She stopped, realization hitting her, "you never talked to her, you have no idea who I am do you?"

"What was your first clue?" He sarcastically replied.

"Look here Mister, I just flew all the way across the country because my mother decided she couldn't deal with me, she tells me to come here, to this arena to meet you, only minutes after telling me you were my dad."

He sat down heavily. "You- you're my- she had-"

Catelyn frowned, "How did you know my mother?"

He looked at her. "Look, you can't be my daughter. I have a family; I have to think about them. You have to go back."

Her face fell and she looked down, picking off imaginary lint. "I am your daughter. I didn't mean to come here and ruin your perfect little family. I didn't even know who the hell you were until she told me yesterday. I can't go back, she as good as kicked me out. I have nowhere to go."

He put his head in his hands. "Think Michaels, think."

"You always talk to yourself?" She asked in slight amusement.

He looked at her. "I'll get you a hotel room tonight and we'll get you back there tomorrow."

"Are you even listening to me? I have nowhere to go."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one. And before you say anything about being able to be on my own, I just got out of college and I have no job. Mom was my support system."

He seemed to be doing the calculations in his head and when he was finished, he softly swore.

"We'll figure it out. Let me get you a pass. Anyone asks you're a family friend who just came for a visit."

"Didn't take you long to come up with that." She sarcastically replied. "Happen to you a lot."

"Don't talk to me that way. I'm doing you a favor."

"No, you're really not. You're figuring out a way out of this mess my mother created that you kind of seemed to help along, oh 21 years ago." She stood up, picking up her bag. "Look, thanks for your time, now you know I exist; now you can go back to living your happy little life. Don't worry I'll figure out my own way."

She didn't look back; she walked out the door, out into the parking lot and past security and anyone else looking at her. She walked down the street and continued walking, not paying attention to where she was going. She finally stopped when it was dark out and looked around having no clue where she was.

Seriously what was she supposed to do now? Her mom didn't want her, her dad was denying her very existence and she had barely any mon- hold that thought, she had something. She reached into her wallet and pulled out her mom's emergency credit card that she forgot to give back when she had come home from college.

This was all very well. Her mom wanted to pull this shit on her it was fine by her, she would make her pay for it though. If she was so hard up for the money then she could actually call dear old dad and make him pay.

... … …

Later that night, Catelyn found she couldn't sleep. She was in a nice cushy hotel room that her mother had paid for as she decided to try and figure out what she could do now. She could go home and grovel to her mom but she had enough of her crap. She had been raped for goodness sakes and her cold and heartless bitch of a mother blamed her. Not to mention her so called father was denying her very existence, so where did that leave her?

Sighing, she decided she was ravenous but nothing looked good on the late night menu for room service so decided to go out. Throwing a sweatshirt on over her pajama bottoms, she went out to the elevator, impatiently pushing the button.

"I heard it actually slows it down if you do that."

She turned around to see a man with purple hair staring at her a small smile on his face.

"Is that real?" She blurted out, referring to his hair color. She immediately put a hand over her mouth, her face flaming in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I mean-oh- I'm just-I'm sorry."

His smile grew. "It's okay, I get that a lot."

The elevator opened and she quickly stepped in, him right behind her.

They stood in silent as the elevator descended until he spoke again.

"It is real. The hair color I mean"

"What?" She asked before nodding. "Yes, of course, dumb question, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, really."

The elevator opened and with a small smile, she stepped out and rushed ahead, out of the lobby and into the open air. Yeah, that wasn't embarrassing.

"What, are you following me now?"

She spun around to see Shawn Michaels there. "Actually you're behind me so I guess technically you're following me."

"I meant staying at this hotel."

She scowled. "No, I just happened to choose it. How the hell would I know you were staying here?"

"What did you say to Hardy? I saw you get off the elevator with him."

Her scowl deepened. "Not that it's any of your business but nothing okay and I kept my mouth shut about who I am. I didn't even know you knew him."

"You don't know Jeff Hardy?"

"No."

"You don't watch wrestling?"

"No, it's dumb and barbaric."

"And it's my life." He said with a scowl, mirroring her own.

"Yeah, well excuse me for not being sorry."

"So why did your mother send you away? Your attitude perhaps?"

"I wasn't around her enough for her me to get an attitude. It popped up only a couple of hours ago actually, so if you're done harassing me can I go?"

"No."

"Too bad."

"You really have nowhere to go? Who's paying for this?"

"Mom's emergency credit card."

He frowned. "You need a job?"

"I don't need your pity." She replied lifting her chin.

"You need somewhere to go." He reminded her.

She stopped, tilting her head to the side. "What kind of job?"

"I need an assistant."

She laughed. "Are you that famous or something? You need an assistant?"

"Oh boy." He said with a sigh, running a hand over his face. "You really have no clue who I am do you?"

"No."

"You want the job or not."

"I don't come cheap."

"I have to pay you?"

"Hello? You said job, therefore you have to pay me. I'm not gonna do this because you think I'm some charity case who will just follow you around like a faithful daughter."

He looked around. "Can you not say that so loud?"

"Oh lord, you're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

He looked genuinely sorry. "I can't, I really can't. I have a family to think about."

She turned away. "And what am I? A mistake? Something to hide?"

"No, it's not like that. I just- it's complicated. Look, just take the job, I'll pay you whatever you want, plus your hotel, and we'll figure something out okay?"

She sighed. He was doing this out of pity. It was so damn obvious but what choice did she have really?

"Fine, I'll take the stupid job and play the assistant."

"And not say anything to anyone about…"

"My lips are sealed, okay? Heaven knows I should be used to it by now."

"Is your mom still that much of a bitch?" he asked with a small smile.

She shrugged. "Yeah but hey, I'm not the one that slept with her."

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daddy Dearest 3/?

"Are you ready?"

She looked out at Shawn from behind her sunglasses. "Do I look like I'm ready?" she snapped. "Who the hell wakes up at this god forsaken time after not going to sleep until 3 am. How am I supposed to survive off of 3 hours."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You get used to it, we have a plane to catch."

With a sigh, she stood up and followed after him.

The two had stayed up late discussing the new terms of her job and easily avoiding any talk of who he really was and who she really was. But Catelyn was probably now the highest paid assistant ever. She didn't feel bad though, he had 21 years to make up for.

Her job as his assistant was quite simple. She was to keep track of his schedule and appearances and get him anything he needed.

"Hi, I'm Catelyn Freeborn, the daughter of Shawn Michaels except it's a secret so I'm going to be stuck as a slave." She mumbled following after him.

"What did you say?" he asked, glancing behind him.

She pasted a smile on her face. "Nothing. Lead the way- what do I call you? I'm guessing Dad is out. I'm not sitting here and calling you Mr. Michaels like some meek little assistant, Shawn it is."

"Do I have a say in this?" He asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Sure. Dad or Shawn."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Shawn it is."

"So how big are you with this whole wrestling thing?"

He ran a hand over his face. "Remind me to catch you up on what WWE is. I've been around it since, well since before your mom."

"How did you guys meet?"

"In a bar. I didn't think she knew who I was either."

"What happened?" she was curious and wanted to know.

He opened his mouth to tell her but was interrupted.

"Hey, Elevator girl."

They turned around to see the guy with the purple hair, aka Jeff Hardy coming towards them. "You know Shawn Michaels?"

"You could say that." She said with a smirk, causing Shawn to send her a warning glance.

"She's my new assistant." Shawn put in. "My wife has been bugging me to get more organized so Catelyn just kind of fell into my lap."

"That's one way of saying it." She said with a soft snort.

He sent her another glare.

"So you're Catelyn? I'm-"

"Jeff Hardy." She cut in with a smile, taking his outstretched hand. "I know who you are." She smirked at Shawn who just rolled his eyes at her.

"Welcome to the WWE." He said with a smile. "You're gonna love it. I gotta meet my bro so I'll talk to you guys later."

Jeff left and Shawn turned on her.

"Cute, very cute."

"I thought so." She replied with a wry grin.

Another eye roll. "Just be careful and watch your mouth."

"Yes Dad." She replied with full sarcasm.

He stopped and let out a sigh but kept going leaving her to roll her eyes much like he had and follow after him.

… … …

"Stay here and don't move."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Shouldn't I be like, assisting you or something?"

"I have a meeting to go to. I don't need you for that."

"So I just have to sit here and be bored out of my mind? How is that fun?"

"I never said this job would be fun." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm hungry." She announced.

Shawn closed his eyes, doing his best to keep his temper in check. She was stubborn, hard headed, annoying, much like he was when he was her age. Had he really been this hard to deal with? Actually he already knew the answer to that. But no matter how much she annoyed him, he couldn't get rid of her. It just wasn't in him. It wasn't the right thing to do. Elizabeth Freeborn had been nothing more then a drunken one night stand 21 years ago. He had no idea what had happened after, to be honest, he couldn't stand her when he was sober and had booked it the hell out of there in the morning when he woke up.

How was he to know that there was a kid involved, that a daughter had happened as a result of that night? How was he to know she was even his? Could this not have been some sadistic plan of Elizabeth's, 21 years in the making? Had she waited all these years to exact revenge on him? That was the only plausible explanation because there was no way Shawn Michaels could have a 21 year old daughter. How would he explain that one to his wife? Rebecca would surely flip, not to mention having to explain to Cameron and Cheyenne that they have a big sister that he didn't even know about.

Wait, this had to be some sick twisted plot by Elizabeth . To send him his "daughter" who coincidentally is a "C" like his other children? Nice, very nice. Or perhaps he was grasping at straws. No, couldn't be. The lengths people would go to exact revenge. It was disgusting, it was wrong. He wondered if Catelyn was even aware of this. Was she some high paid actress that Elizabeth had hired or was she actually her daughter. But he was pretty sure Catelyn was her daughter, he could see some resemblance, in fact, if not for the hair color and eyes, she would be an exact replica of her mother who had Dark brown hair and brown eyes if he remembered correctly. But no, Catelyn had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Eyes that looked exactly like… No he was overthinking this now. The best possible solution was to keep her close by until he could figure out what Elizabeth had planned and until he knew if Catelyn was in on it as well or just some clueless pawn like him.

"I thought you had a meeting to go to."

He snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on Catelyn who had a scowl on her face.

"Uhh, yeah, I do. Look, go to catering, get some food, but stay out of trouble."

"Whatever." She mumbled, walking past him and down the hall to catering.

She wasn't really that hungry but he told her to stay so she was doing exactly the opposite. She was actually kind of surprised with herself at the way she had been acting. She had always been seen as well behaved and respectful but it seemed that ever since she had met Shawn Michaels she felt nothing but resentment, anger, and bitterness to the whole damn situation.

"Elevator girl."

She looked up with a scowl as she entered catering and Jeff called out to her.

"Catelyn works just as well."

"Yes but with the look on your face I thought this would've caught your attention better."

She stopped where he was sitting and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "was there something in particular that you needed or did you just wanna yell at me and embarrass me for the whole room to hear."

He gave her a cheeky smile before answering. "Nope that's it."

With a roll of her eyes, she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Why not sit, stay awhile. Tell us what it's like to work for The Heartbreak kid."

"Who?" She asked, wrinkling her nose and taking a seat beside him and across from another man, this one with dark curly hair. She looked between him and Jeff, wondering if there was any relation between them.

"Shawn Michaels? Your boss?" Jeff said, staring at her in disbelief.

"No what did you first call him."

"The Heartbreak Kid?"

"Why do you call him that?" Catelyn asked, clearly confused.

"Do you even know who you're working for?" The other man across from them asked.

"I'm sorry and who are you?" She asked with a small frown, a little miffed at how this guy was talking to her.

Jeff laughed, loud and hard, making everyone turn to them and Catelyn's face burn bright red.

"Can you stop it?" She hissed. "I don't know what's so damn funny anyway."

"It's cause you don't even know." He drawled with a big lazy grin when he had calmed down. "First, this is my brother Matt Hardy, we're the tag team champs, The Hardyz."

At her blank look he snickered. "I'm guessing you're not a wrestling fan?"

"What was your first clue?"

"And you landed this job how?"

She shrugged, lifting her chin defiantly. "Like he said, I just kind of fell in his lap and he offered me a job."

At their looks, she sighed and continued on. "My mom kicked me out, I happened to run into Shawn, and this is a pity job, okay? I had nowhere to go."

"And you have no idea about wrestling, at all. Like how big he is and everything?" Matt asked.

"Should I?" She asked with a shrug. "It's a job, I need it, I don't like wrestling."

They both stared at her in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"How could you not like it?" Jeff asked.

"Cause it's dumb."

"Wait." Matt said. "Are you sleeping with him or something?"

Catelyn willed herself not to throw up as she fixed him with a steely gaze. "excuse me? I don't know if you guys know this but he's married. I'm not a homewrecker and that's just plain ew. If y'all are done looking at me like I'm a friggin alien I'm heading back to see if Shawn needs anything." She pulled a face as she stood up and walked away leaving them both staring after her.

"I think you pissed her off." Jeff said.

Matt shrugged, watching her walk away. "I had to know. She seems to hate wrestling, why would she be working here?"

Jeff looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "She told us her mom kicked her out and she needed a job."

"Then how did she run into Shawn? You ask me, there's more going on then we know."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Quit trying to look for more than what's there man. "

Matt shrugged, watching Catelyn grab a muffin and walk away. There was something more going on, of that he was sure. Yet he also couldn't understand why he felt happy that she didn't see Shawn that way.

… … …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catelyn walked the backstage area completely and utterly lost. Maybe she should've been paying attention to where she was going but hey now, that would've been the smart thing to do and according to her mother, she wasn't exactly known for her intelligence, because really all those A's on her report card obviously meant nothing.

"Hey, who are you?"

She turned around to see two tall men walking towards her, both oozed cockiness and both seemed to think they were the greatest thing to ever walk god's green earth. She wandered how those 2 got along without fighting with the 'I'm the best there is' attitude.

One of them was wearing a big wolfish grin as he stared at her, his dirty blonde hair was wavy and shoulder length. He slid his sunglasses down his nose as his blue eyes looked her up and down, the smile growing as he did so. The other man was younger but seemed if possible, the cockier of the two. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes that also roamed over her and when they actually reached her eyes, they promised to make even her wildest dreams come true.

She didn't want to be anywhere near them.

But Catelyn wasn't one to lie, they were both easy on the eyes, if it weren't for the vibes they were giving off, she could probably sit there and look at them all day, but why feed their ego's more. It would be more fun taking them down a notch or two.

"Who's asking?" She drawled.

The one with the short hair rolled his eyes. "obviously we are. You a new Diva?"

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Diva?"

He laughed, "Look at this Edge, they hired another one who knows nothing about this business. You know what that means right?"

"More Lingerie Fashion shows." They high-fived each other, laughing. Catelyn just stared at them in stony silence, clearly not amused.

"I'm sorry you think I'm doing what?" She asked when they finally calmed down.

"Were you hired to work here as another bimbo?" The blonde enunciated slowly, thinking she was clearly dumb and couldn't understand anything they were saying.

"No." She replied back, matching his tone and his enunciation. "I'm not some stupid bimbo, I have brains and wouldn't be caught dead doing that."

"Are you a lost fan? Did you sneak back here?" the other one asked.

"As if." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I wouldn't be caught dead cheering on this stupid show anyways. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do, prettier… things to look at, excuse me."

With a flick of her hands, she motioned for them to part and when they didn't, she muscled her way in between them. No easy feat but she tried to make it look easy as she breezed off down the hall, not looking back.

When she turned the corner, she slowed down, still trying to figure out where the hell she was.

"Lost?"

She scowled as Matt Hardy caught up with her and slowed to keep pace.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To apologize for what I said. It was out of line."

"You're damn right it was."

He continued walking with a small frown on his face. "That's it?" He finally asked. "no apology accepted?"

She lifted an eyebrow at him as she finally found Shawn's room, only because he was standing out in front of it, seemingly looking for her.

"Sure I'll say that, when I accept your apology. There's Shawn, talk to you later."

She sped up and without speaking to Shawn, walked into his room. Shawn and Matt glanced at each other before glancing back at the door, more importantly the name across the door, Men's locker Room. Moments later Catelyn walked back out of it, her face beet red.

"You could've told me." She hissed at them.

Shawn tried to keep a straight face but then he glanced at Matt who wasn't doing such a good job as they both burst out laughing.

The door behind Catelyn opened once more and Johnny Nitro stood there with only a towel on and a smirk on his face.

"Like what you see baby?"

Her face went even redder as she looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Shawn and Matt quickly stopped laughing as they glared at him.

"Why don't you come back in and I can finish the show off."

She took a step back, tears burning her eyes.

"Nitro, back off." Matt said through clenched teeth.

"Did you already lay claim to her?" Nitro asked with a smirk. "Is she a good little ring rat?"

"Watch your mouth." Shawn said, stepping up to him. "You want to continue with that train of thought, be my guest, but you won't get far."

Nitro looked between the two, sending a smug smile and a wink to Catelyn before going back inside.

"You could've told me." She muttered again, still not looking up. She didn't know what it was but as soon as she walked in there, the door had closed and she saw, well what she saw, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of panic, of being trapped and turned right round again. She didn't get it. She had no memory of what had happened. She couldn't remember so why did guys in general and any advances make her want to freak out. There was no plausible explanation for this. Was there?

"Did he hurt you?" Matt asked.

She shook her head, begging the tears not to fall but they did anyways. She heard Shawn sigh and then an arm was awkwardly wrapped around her.

"I'm just going to take her back to my room. I'll talk to you later Matt, maybe kick him extra hard for her in your match later."

"No problem, I'll see you later. Bye Catelyn."

She didn't answer but as soon as he left, she stepped out from under Shawn's arm.

"I'm fine." She said, her words short and clipped.

"You don't look fine, what happened?"

She took in a deep shuddering breath and as she let it out, lifted her head and squared her shoulders, hastily wiping at the tears still on her cheek. "Nothing happened, I'm fine. What now?"

He pointed across the hall. "That's my room. See it has my name on it."

She rolled her eyes and waited for him to open the door before stepping in behind him. He watched her move around the room and organizing her things before she flopped down on the couch and started writing in a notebook.

"That's it?" He asked. "You're not going to elaborate?"

She stopped and looked up at him mock surprise on her face. "I'm sorry but I'm just the hired help. I wouldn't want to bother my employer with my personal problems. It crosses that whole, employer/employee business relationship line."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're not going to make this easy on me are you?"

She schooled her face into a blank expression. "Make what easy on you?"

"This, everything."

"Why should I?" She asked, returning to her notebook.

"Because I'm doing the best I can for having found out I have a 21 year old daughter."

"I get that this is hard for you." She quietly replied, not looking up. "You want to treat me as an employee that's fine but you can't decide once in awhile to play the father, to be concerned. You can't do that. This may be hard for you but this is hell for me. In a matter of days my whole life was turned upside down then to top it off I'm sent to the father I never knew existed who would do anything to have this go away."

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Please don't deny it, I'm a lot smarter then mom ever gave me credit for. If I could disappear and let you carry on with your happy existence, I gladly would but I can't go back home. For more then just mother kicking me out I can't go back home."

"What happened?"

She looked up now her eyes drilling into him. "You're crossing that line again Shawn."

He sighed and opened his mouth to say more when there was a knock on the door.

"You're wanted for your promo."

He shook his head at the timing but motioned for her to follow. "Just stick by me." was all he said.

She followed him out of the room and down the many hallways until he came to a stop in front of a camera crew, a red background and a young woman who was fixing her make-up and quietly talking to herself, seemingly going over her questions. Shawn motioned her to the side as places were called, the camera began to roll and the young woman began to talk, introducing Shawn and asking him a few questions.

Catelyn watched, trying to not let her mind wander but oddly enough, Shawn was able to hold her attention as he talked. She found him funny and interesting and was soon caught up in what he was saying.

"You." A voice screeched.

Shawn stopped and turned to the female voice but she was looking right past him, right past Maria, right past the camera crew and right at Catelyn.

Catelyn for her part seemed dazed and confused as she turned to focus at the woman pointing at her. Confusion clouded her features as she stared at her, wondering if she had bumped into the Latina at some point and pissed her off. Yet her mind came up blank. She looked behind her to see if someone else was there but there was only her and Catelyn quickly backed up as the enraged woman approached her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The woman snarled in her face.

Catelyn stared at her before glancing at Shawn who was quickly making his way over.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"As if I would waste my time on you but you seem to know my boyfriend."

She slowly shook her head and glanced again at Shawn as realization washed over him.

"Melina, step away from my assistant." He said, moving closer and trying to move in between them.

"Your assistant?" She asked in disbelief. "Your little assistant was the one all over my man?"

"Who?" Catelyn asked, still wondering who she was talking about. She had been all over no one. In fact she had spent a lot of time running away.

"As if you didn't know." The woman, Melina snapped.

"Melina, calm down." Shawn said, completely moving in between them now. "She really doesn't know. It was an accident."

"How is walking into the men's locker room and trying to remove his towel, saying she has a show for him an accident."

Shawn ran a hand over his face. "Oh boy. That's not what happened. Catelyn accidentally ended up in there and left right away. It just so happened Johnny was in there too."

"He was hitting on me." An outraged Catelyn cried, finally understanding what was going on.

"Whatever." Melina huffed. "You listen up little girl. You keep your grubby little ring rat paws off of my man and keep them on your own." She glanced at Shawn with a roll of her eyes. "Because next time I won't be so nice."

Flipping her hair back she stomped off leaving both of them behind with a look of repulsion on their faces at what Melina had implied.

"Cut." Someone yelled.

"That was so awesome." From another voice.

Catelyn looked around, her eyes widening in horror at the camera currently pointing at them.

"That was on tape?" She asked in disbelief.

"Actually that was live." Shawn said, rubbing at the back of his neck. He could just hear Rebecca's phone call demanding to know who Catelyn was.

"I was on TV?" She screeched. "Take me off."

"We can't, it was live." Shawn reminded her. "I maybe should have mentioned that with this job there was a chance you could end up on TV."

"Yes, maybe you should have." She hissed, pushing past him and down the hall.

"Catelyn." He called, running after her.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to be on TV. I hate this stupid place."

He grabbed her arm and against her struggles, pulled her into his room.

"Just calm down." He told her.

"No." She replied. "I didn't want to see her ugly ass boyfriend and I sure as hell didn't want to be on TV."

"And acting like a little spoiled brat isn't going to change anything."

Catelyn knew he was right so did the only obvious thing. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"That's not helping your case." He said, his tone slightly amused.

His cell phone began to ring and he groaned, reaching into his bag to grab it.

"Michaels."

Catelyn relaxed a bit as she turned to him and listened to his side of the conversation.

"No baby, I hired her Friday night… You said you wanted me more organized so I got an assistant… what's the big deal… how could you even say that? She's half my age…I know you're younger then me too but look she was kicked out by her mother and in desperate need of a job… what was I supposed to do…She just needed help… No for the last time I'm not sleeping with her… Nitro was spouting off at her he said stuff to Melina… just a big misunderstanding…she's my assistant, that's it… I promise… I know.. I love you too, kiss Cameron and Cheyenne for me… Bye baby."

He closed his phone with a frustrated sigh.

"Are they…" She trailed off uncertainly on the topic of her half siblings. She was curious but like she told him he couldn't act the part of the father when he damn well chose to and that meant she couldn't act like he was her father, no matter how curious she was.

"Is she mad?" She quickly changed the question.

"She was shocked by what Melina said but she understands. Look me and you we're going to have to come to an understanding if we're going to work together." He sat down across from her and looked at her.

"Fine. You keep me the hell away from the cameras."

"watch your mouth."

"I just said hell."

"exactly."

"Oh boy we're gonna have problems."

"Why's that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I say a lot worse then hell."

"didn't you ever go to church?"

She gave him a look as though he were crazy. "Let's stop that thought and remember who my mother is."

"Good point."

"Why, do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh boy, maybe it's a good thing you're not accepting me as a daughter."

"Hey now-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Anyway. An understanding. No camera, no church, no asking me questions when you feel like being a dad."

He stared at her but then nodded. "Fine. I may not be able to stop the cameras but I won't throw you out there if that's what you mean. I can't make you go to church although I ask that you reconsider and go with me once, it's not that bad and whatever has happened to you, you just may find healing there. I will ask you questions not as a father but as someone who is concerned for your well being."

She snorted. "And why would you be concerned for my well being."

"Don't question it, just accept it."

He stood up and began packing his things.

"Don't you have to go wrestle?"

"Nah I just had the promo to do."

There was a knock on the door and Catelyn went to answer it.

"Hey." Matt said with a big smile. "That was pretty cool when you were on TV."

She pulled a face. "Like I wanted to be."

"What's up Matt?" Shawn asked, moving up behind her.

"You're wrestling now. Me and you against Nitro and Edge."

Shawn sighed. "I'm not bringing her out there."

"Good, cause I'm not going out there."

"I know but the match was probably made so you would go out there. Or to keep you away from me so Melina can get to you."

"Jeff already volunteered to look after her."

"There, now you'll be safe." Shawn pointed out.

"I don't need a baby-sitter." She snapped. "I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"But if I get lonely, I'ma need your help." Matt answered her with a grin

"Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health." She fired back biting back a smile.

"I want you on my team."

"So does everybody else."

Shawn stared at both of them like they were crazy as Catelyn giggled.

"Promiscuous By Nelly Furtado and Timbaland?" Matt questioned

Shawn just continued staring but Catelyn smiled at Matt as he shot another line.

"Wait! I don't mean no harm, I can see you with my T Shirt on."

"I can see you with nothing on, feeling on me before you bring that on."

"Bring that on?"

"You know what I mean."

"Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things."

"Ack, that's enough." Shawn cried.

Catelyn and Matt laughed.

"Cute." Shawn said. "Catelyn, you don't know the WWE and what people would do here. Trust me, you'll be better off with Jeff."

She looked between the two men, ready to argue but stopped at the looks on both their faces. There was no way she was going to win this one.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You don't want to watch the match?" Jeff asked, turning around to face her

"Not particularly." She replied with a shrug, focusing on her notebook.

"You really don't care?"

"can't say I do."

"what are you writing?" He asked moving to sit beside her.

"Nothing." She hastily replied, closing the notebook and stuffing it in her bag.

"You don't have to be shy, I do a lot of writing too."

"That's nice." She muttered, picking at some imaginary lint.

He continued staring at her until she let out a big sigh.

"I'm sure there is something more fascinating then me to stare at."

"At the moment no. I'm just trying to figure you out."

She lifted an eyebrow. "There's nothing to figure out."

"That's where you lie, and there's nothing I love more then a good mystery."

She smirked. "And will Scooby Doo be accompanying you too? I'll even tell you who did it, it was Old Man Richert. And he would've got away with it too if it wasn't for you blasted kids."

He chuckled. "you think you're funny, eh?"

"Think? No. Know? Yes. See I even made you laugh."

"So why are you here Catelyn?"

"You heard Shawn."

"But how did you meet him?"

She sighed. "we just kind of bumped into each other."

"Convenient." He said with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged, staring down at her nails.

The door burst open and Maria came through the door gasping for air.

"Jeff, your brother and Shawn are in trouble, Masters and Randy went out there and they're gaining up on them."

Jeff softy swore and stood up, looking between Catelyn and the TV.

"Go." Catelyn said.

"Yeah but-"

"Just go, I'm more worried about them then me at the moment."

Jeff took off running and Maria watched him, before turning back into the room.

"Why should they be worried about you?" She asked.

Catelyn shrugged, "Something about that chick from earlier."

"oh Melina?" She pulled a face. "Yeah I really don't like her that much. I'm Maria by the way."

"Catelyn."

"What she said about you and Shawn…." She hesitantly trailed off and Catelyn rolled her eyes.

"not true. I'm his assistant. He hired me to look after his day to day stuff."

"That sounds…neat."

"you don't look impressed."

Maria opened her mouth to answer but the door was thrown open and Melina stormed in.

"Thought you could hide, huh?"

Catelyn and Maria stood up, the latter stepping in front of the Heartbreak Kid's new assistant.

"move." Melina snarled at Maria, who defiantly shook her head.

"No. she's done nothing wrong Melina and she works for Shawn not the WWE."

"Now." Melina snarled.

Catelyn's eyes widened in fear. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She was not a fighter, she never caused trouble, despite what her mom wanted to believe and now one night here and already someone was ready to kick her ass.

Melina glared at Maria and when she didn't move, charged her, taking her out with a spear. Catelyn screamed as the interviewer went down, rolling to the side and clutching her head. The Latina stood and turned her fiery glare on her.

"how dare you come in here and try to take what isn't yours."

Catelyn backed up, her eyes wide. "I- I didn't take anything. It- it was an accident."

"I'll show you what it's like to play with the real Divas, little Girl."

"I don't want to play." She protested weakly.

Melina charged her and Catelyn dived out of the way, she turned but too slow as Melina jumped on top of her taking them both to the ground as she grabbed her hair. Catelyn let out a shriek, scratching at Melina's arms in an attempt to get her to loosen her grip. When that didn't work, she began thrashing around in an attempt to knock the Diva off of her.

"Let me go you crazy bitch." She screeched.

"Shut up." Melina hissed.

Moments later she was gone and Catelyn quickly scooted back to the wall, readying herself in case she tried again.

"Let me go." Melina was now screeching as Jeff picked her up and handed her to security who then took her outside.

Shawn came to kneel beside her as she touched her lip, wiping off the blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, wiping at the blood also coming from her nose as she wondered what the hell had just happened and when the psychotic bitch had got in those lucky shots

"Let's get you looked at by a trainer." He said. "can you stand?"

She nodded again as he held out a hand to help her up which she accepted but as soon as she was up, her knees buckled and he quickly lifted her into his arms.

"Is she okay?" Matt asked, helping Maria into a sitting position as she still held her head.

"I think more shook up then anything." Shawn said. "How's Maria?"

"I'm okay." She answered. "I'm sorry I didn't do more."

"You did enough." Shawn said. "you distracted her enough so she didn't do as much damage."

"Much?" Catelyn mumbled.

"Could've been worse." Shawn said. "Let's get you checked out."

She leaned her head against his chest as he walked out of the room, ignoring for the moment the bit of resentment she held towards him.

"I just want to go home." She moaned as first one tear, then another began to fall.

"I know baby." He softly whispered into her hair, placing a quick kiss atop her head. "I know."

… … …

"Hello?" Shawn answered his phone, silent for a few moments before glancing over at Catelyn who was dully staring at the TV.

"It's for you." He said, holding the phone out to her.

Since the incident from Monday, Shawn had insisted she stay in his room. He had appearances all this week, so thankfully he could put off going home for now. He expected her to protest, to scream that she could take care of herself, but just when he had her pegged for a whining, sniveling, spoiled brat, ready to annoy him to no end, just when he was ready to not like her, she did a complete 180 and now, all he wanted to do was look after her. Something had happened to her, something she refused to talk about but it made her look so sad, and he would do almost anything to have that look go away.

"Catelyn?" He softly called.

She blinked and turned to him, holding her hand out for the phone.

"Hello?" She softly said.

"_Catelyn? It's Matt, I just called to see how you are?"_

She shrugged, not quite caring that he couldn't see it. "Fine I guess."

There was silence as Catelyn waited for him to continue.

"_Well yeah, Jeff and I were just worried and we wanted to see if you wanted to get some food or something?"_

"no." She said, giving the phone back to Shawn, who walked away to finish talking on his phone.

When he was done, he walked back and sat on her bed, waiting for her to acknowledge him, when she didn't, he went ahead and spoke anyways.

"we need to talk."

"no we don't." She replied back.

"Do you still want this job?"

She shrugged, "I have no choice. What am I supposed to do? Mom cancelled my credit card yesterday. I'm so screwed."

"I'll get you a new one."

She shook her head. "no, you won't. I'll keep the job, I'll save some money and when I can, I'll let you go on your merry little way and I'll begin my own life."

"You make it sound like I don't even want you."

"Don't kid yourself Shawn, you don't." She harshly replied.

"Not when you act like that."

"Act like what? Telling the truth, saying how it is?"

"being so hard, making me out to be the bad guy."

"you're not the bad guy." She corrected him. "you're an unwilling pawn in my mom's games."

"aren't you?"

"No, I'm the one who was screwed over."

"by being sent here?" He asked.

She shook her head, turning back to the TV. Shawn leaned over and grabbed the remote, shutting it off.

"hey." She protested.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"And I don't need your help." She bitterly replied. "For years I was left on my own in boarding schools, in summer camps, wherever mother could stick me and forget that I existed. I've learned to look out for myself and count on me."

"But then something happened."

She inhaled sharply. "What did mother tell you?"

"So it's true?" He asked.

"What did she tell you?" Catelyn demanded to know.

"nothing actually, I guessed and you confirmed it."

"I confirmed nothing, besides if she did happen to tell you something, I'm sure it was a lie."

"Catelyn, I just want to help you."

She stood up her eyes blazing. "No, I don't need help with anything okay? Just leave me alone. I don't need help , I don't need to be fixed, I don't need your money and I sure as hell don't need this stupid job."

Stomping over to the door, she threw it open, slamming it behind her as she stomped over to the elevator.

"Change your mind?"

She let out a frustrated sigh before turning around to see Matt and Jeff there.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

She shrugged, not trusting her voice.

"Did something happen?" Jeff asked.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for the elevator.

The guys stood, awkwardly staring at her, finally she sighed. "I'm fine, I guess.. I dunno, I'll come with you guys."

The two exchanged a quick glance before looking back at her and she blushed.

"I mean, if that's okay, if not, I get that, I was kind of a bitch earlier."

"no, you can come, it's no problem." Matt assured her. "we're just meeting up with some guys… well all guys now. We just wanted to make sure you're okay with that."

The elevator opened and they stepped in.

"Yeah no biggie." She hesitantly replied.

"You sure you're okay?" Jeff asked again.

She shrugged, refusing to look at either of them and without looking she knew they were once again exchanging looks but she didn't say anything.

When the elevators opened, she followed them out to the lobby where there was a group of guys waiting.

"Who's the chick?" One of them asked.

"Hey, is she for sharing?" Another asked.

She looked up sharply, her eyes narrowing as she focused in on who was speaking. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it as soon as she saw he was laughing. He had been teasing her. Still she glared at him, her cheeks flaming red.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. You're Shawn's assistant right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm Brian, this is Paul and that's CM Punk."

She nodded at them all and the one introduced as Punk looked her up and down. "You're the assistant? As the one who kicked Melina's ass?"

"She kicked mine." Catelyn admitted.

"Not according to the rumors going around."

Catelyn just shrugged, looking mildly uncomfortable, if there was one thing she hated it was being the topic of rumors and gossip. How she loathed them.

"Catelyn decided to come out with us now." Jeff softly said, " we were thinking of just going to the bar in here."

"If I'm intruding on your other plans, I can find something else to do." She softly said.

"Nah, we were trying to think of somewhere to go here's a good place as any." Matt said with a shrug.

"So tell me, Catey, can I call you Catey?" Punk asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"I rather you didn't." She replied, scrunching her nose. She hated that nickname.

"well, Catey." Punk said, ignoring her, "You have to tell me exactly what happened between you and Melina?"

"She kicked my ass, what more is there to know?" Catelyn replied rolling her eyes. "See this?" She pointed to her still somewhat swollen lip. "She did that, you should;ve seen it the day after it happened and don't call me Catey." She finished the last part with a scowl.

"She's feisty, I like it." Punk said to no one in particular, his arm still wrapped around her. Catelyn looked back at Jeff and Matt, looking for help but they just smiled at her as she was led up to the bar.

"Pick your poison." Punk said, "my treat."

"um, diet coke?" she asked uncertainly.

"No you need something stronger." Brian cried, coming up beside them.

"I don't drink anymore." She hesitantly replied.

"Me neither." He said, looking at the bartender. "one Margarita for the lady."

"Did you not hear me?" She asked.

"Yes, you don't drink any more, I'm sure you don't drink any less either."

Catelyn's jaw dropped as she stared at the man. "Excuse me-"

"relax, have some fun, it's just one."

Catelyn took the margarita from him. She should've learned her lesson right? Don't take drinks from guys that she didn't know. But if she was always there when the drink was bought what was the harm. At least this time she could control it, maybe show her mom at the same time that she was able to understand what was going on. That she was in control. That it wasn't her fault. So maybe it wasn't the best logic but Catelyn couldn't really bring herself to care anymore.

… … …

"Ready?" she asked with a giggle

"To 3?" Matt asked

She burst out laughing "can you even count to 3?"

He gave her a big goofy smile. "Not at the moment no."

"Okay, 3." She cried, starting in on her shots. He was right behind her, but she finished fist, lifting her arms in victory.

"Another round to Catelyn."

"Catey." Punk corrected her.

"Eww I hate that name. how would you like it if I called you…" She wrinkled her nose trying to think of a name for him. "Punky."

He shrugged. "Don't bother me."

"well Boo on you. I think I'm done."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Umm go sleep. I drank a lot. Shawn's gonna be mad." She made a face at the mention of his name.

"Do you not like him?" Paul asked from across the table, his drink in hand.

"Yes," She replied with a snort. "love him as though he was my father. Over protective and annoying that one is."

The group around the table laughed and Catelyn pushed at Matt beside her so she could get out of the booth. Giggling when he fell out and landed on the floor.

"Hey now." He protested in outrage.

"not my fault you can't stand."

"can too." He mumbled, standing up.

"Well since we're the only two standing, you're my designated walker back to my room person, thingamabob, thingie. Oh and you get to tell Shawn why y'all got me drunk." She finished with a giggle, lacing an arm through Matt's as she led him away.

"Thanks for not slipping anything into my drink." She called back to the guys who all shouted their goodbyes.

"Did she just thank us for not drugging her?" Punk asked the other guys who nodded in turn.

"man that girl cracks me up." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't want to see Shawn." She replied in a loud whisper when they entered the elevator. She put her hands on her hips in an imitation of Shawn "he's gonna be all like, 'Catelyn, you should know better, go to church, blah blah blah.'"

Matt began to laugh, "That was a pretty good imitation of him."

Catelyn shrugged. "Yeah it's talent."

"We can go back to my room."

She smiled and walked towards him, looping her hands around his neck. "Why Matthew are you trying to seduce me? Cause that would be swell."

"I think we're drunk." Matt said, smiling down at her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think we're very drunk." She said with a big smile as the elevator opened and she stepped away, grabbing his hand and leading him to his room.

"This could be a mistake." He warned her, pulling out his key card as she leaned against the door and stared up at him.

"oh yeah." She agreed, "big mistake. I'll regret it in the morning, probably hate myself and quite possibly you. Upon waking, I will groan, thinking what a complete idiot I am for doing something like this so soon and more than likely I will make a quick escape, avoiding you at all costs in the future. But I can't quite seem to care right now."

He opened the door, following her in and closing it behind them.

"We should stop then." He warned her, even as he grabbed her and pulled her close, lifting her up so her long legs wrapped around his waist.

"We should." She agreed, leaning down and capturing his lips with hers.


	6. Chapter 6

… … …

Chapter 6

Morning afters. She read about them in books, seen them on TV. One person wakes up in panic as they try to place where exactly they were, then they turn around to see someone behind them and they stare in horror as they try to remember what the fuck happened the night before but upon seeing themselves naked, they really go into panic mode as they try to gracefully make an exit in hopes of never seeing that person again.

Catelyn wasn't so lucky.

Upon waking, she groaned as everything came crashing back to her. She wasn't one of the lucky ones who forgot everything the morning after. Oh no, she remembered everything and knew for a fact Matt was behind her.

"Please let him be sleeping, please let him be sleeping." She quietly whispered to herself.

"Nope, I'm wide awake. Why, plan on making a run for it?"

"Oh yeah." She said, getting up as she began searching for her clothes.

"Why?"

"Cuz I told you last night what would happen." She reminded him. "I don't get black out periods when I'm drunk, I remember everything."

"So you hate me?" He asked.

"Nope." She replied, finding her bra on a nearby lampshade. Wasn't that a cliché.

"You hate yourself?" He asked, rolling onto his back, his hands behind his head.

"Nope." She walked across the room, snatching her pants from the bathroom doorknob.

"But you're still gonna make a run for it."

"Oh yeah." She said again.

"And avoid me at all costs?" He asked with a smirk.

She pulled her shirt over her head and finally turned to face him, her face going bright red as he was completely nude with no blanket covering him.

"Probably," She squeaked. "I gotta go."

She practically ran for the door and yanked it open but stopped when Matt called her name. She didn't turn around, just waited for him to speak.

"I'm not going to stop you from leaving."

"Good." She huffed.

"But I'm not going to let you avoid me."

She turned to glare at him, trying her hardest to keep eye contact and not let her gaze slip. "You can't stop me."

"No, but I will give you a few days to think then I'm coming for you."

"For what?" She asked with an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes

"I don't sleep around with just anyone."

Her eyes snapped back to his. "You mean you're wanting this to go somewhere? You don't' know me Matt, you don't want to know me, I have too much baggage and quite frankly I don't want to start anything with anyone."

Grabbing her sweatshirt of the door handle, she opened the door, slamming it behind her as she stomped off down the hall.

"Crazy night?" She heard Jeff call out to her.

She turned to face him. "And where did you stay?"

"Punk's room, You and Matt sounded a little busy."

Her face went bright red and she threw her sweatshirt at him. "Shut up Jeff."

She continued on to her room, opening it and slamming it behind her, leaning against it with a huff.

"Where the hell have you been?"

She looked up to see Shawn sitting on the bed, still in the same clothes from the night before, looking like he hadn't slept a wink.

"I went out with some guys and I crashed with Matt and Jeff. And don't say Hell, that's swearing." She said the last part mockingly.

"And you didn't think to let me know?"

"What does it matter? I _work _for you. I don't have to let you know where I am every god damned minute of the day."

He opened his mouth then quickly shut it, glaring at her.

"I needed you to go over some of my stuff, I don't remember giving you the night off."

"You gave me the whole week off, when Melina attacked me, remember? You said I could as long as I roomed with you."

"Well you didn't room with me last night, now did you?"

"I could barely walk I was so drunk, Matt ended up carrying me back to his room."

"You were drinking? Did he try anything with you?" Shawn asked looking outraged

Catelyn glared at him, doing her best to not let anything show.

"That's none of your business, again, my time, my life. You are the em-ploy-er. Deal with it."

"Look, just... let me know next time."

She stomped over to her suitcase and grabbed some clothes. "What does it matter to you? If I didn't know any better I'd think you almost cared Shawn. I'd think you were almost playing the worried father. Well just stop before you go and complicate this even more. I have enough complicated crap in my life."

She went into the bathroom and Shawn winced as she slammed the door behind her.

He really didn't need these paternal feelings towards her. She wanted to talk about complicated crap? He was sure he won hands down right now.

… … …

"Catey."

"Punky." She replied back with a smile.

"That's the first smile I've seen on you since we went out."

Her smile grew. "It's the first time you've seem me since, you dork."

"I know." He said with mock hurt shining in his eyes. "We think you don't love us anymore. Are you avoiding us, or just Matt?"

Catelyn's eyes narrowed as he grinned at her and she looked around before stepping up close to him and pushing him back into an empty room.

"Does everybody freaking know?"

"Nope. Only me and Jeff. You weren't exactly keeping quiet."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not avoiding anyone. I've been looking after Shawn's stuff like I'm supposed to. I am his assistant after all."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." He dryly replied.

"Methinks somebody should shut his big fat mouth." She grumbled.

"So where did Michaels think you were that night."

She rolled her eyes. "Too drunk to make it back so I crashed at Jeff and Matt's. It's no big deal I'm sure you guys do things like this all the time."

Punk chuckled. "No not our dear little Matty." He opened the door a big grin now on his face. "He's looking for you and told me to tell you if I saw you, that your time is up and he's coming for you."

Catelyn let out a shriek of frustration as Punk left her alone in the locker room.

Great, just frigging great. Now how was she supposed to hide for the rest of the night? With a sigh she left the room in time to see Maria watching Punk walk away then turn to look at her, her eyes narrowing.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Maria asked.

"Talking." Catelyn replied with a shrug.

"Just talking?"

Catelyn looked at her. "Yes, just talking, what's wrong?"

"You know him and I are going out right?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what Maria was implying. "Okay I didn't but oh my god, nothing is going on. Why does everyone think I'm sleeping with every guy I talk to?"

Maria shrugged. "I didn't say anything, just be warned."

She walked away and the taller girl stared after her in horror. What the hell was everyone's problem here? She was really, really beginning to hate this place.

She walked back to Shawn's room, a frown on her face as she entered.

"Where were you?" Shawn asked.

She shrugged, moving to sit down.

"What's wrong?" He asked now, noticing the look on her face.

"What the hell happens here that everyone is so damn suspicious that they think I'm sleeping with everyone?"

"Who now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maria thinks I'm sleeping with Punk. This is ridiculous."

"Welcome to the wrestling business. If you let it get to you, you'll go mad. The best thing to do is just brush it off."

"Is that what you do?" she skeptically asked.

"Yes. It's what I have to do. It's made me come off as the bad guy a lot of times because I don't' go gossiping around, but I want no part in it."

"I'm not even a wrestler." She cried, folding her incredibly long legs beneath her as she gracefully plunked herself down on the couch.

"The fact that the Diva's are treating you as competition though means you should be careful unless you want more Melina like altercations happening."

Catelyn rolled her eyes. "Why would I be competition?"

Shawn stared at her trying to gauge if she was serious or not. Did she really not see it? She was beautiful. She could take on any of the WWE Diva's in a heartbeat if she really wanted to.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't see it, do you?" he asked, shaking his head. Either she was a really good actor, she'd have to be to still pretend to be his daughter or she just didn't see it. He sadly shook his head. Her mothers influence no less.

"What? See what?"

He opened his mouth to tell her but there was a knock on the door. He watched as Catelyn's eyes lit up in panic.

"I'm not here." She hissed as he stood up to answer the door.

"What?" He asked, opening the door, smiling when he saw Matt there. "Hey Matt, What's up?" Behind him he heard Catelyn groan.

"I was just wondering if Catelyn was here." Matt said with a smile.

"No." The both heard her weak reply.

Shawn lifted a brow at Matt who just smiled back.

"You think I could go for a walk with whoever is in there then?" Matt called into the room.

"No." Came another reply.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I need to go talk to Vince so feel free to use the room."

Matt stepped into the room, closing the door behind Shawn before turning to Catelyn.

"Sitting there and pouting at me isn't going to make me go away."

"What will?"

"Nothing." He replied, moving to sit beside her. "You want to tell me why you hate me and are avoiding me like the plague?"

"not particularly."

"I don't think I've ever met a woman who talked as little as you do."

She responded with a raised eyebrow as she unfolded her legs and stood up. "Matt, let me make this simple for the both of us. What happened was a drunken mistake. I don't do the relationship thing, so if you're here looking for that-"

"One date." He interrupted her.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"I just want to take you out on one date."

She tilted her head to the side as she regarded him "Are you for real? Am I talking and you're just not hearing?"

"You at least owe me that."

"I owe you nothing." She exploded. "I don't owe anyone a thing."

"One date and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine." She replied in an exasperated tone. "One god damn date, then you leave me alone for good."

She regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. But it was too late, she had agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

"Why are you so nervous?"

Catelyn ignored him as she focused on steadying her hand long enough to apply mascara.

"You don't even want to go out with him so I don't see why you would be so nervous."

After poking herself in the eye yet again, she turned around, fixing a glare on Shawn. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"Not really." He replied, reclined on the bed as he flipped through channels.

"Didn't you have a meeting?" She pressed, wanting nothing more than to get him out of there. "I specifically remember writing down a 7 pm meeting for today so u wouldn't be here."

"Cancelled." Was all he said.

She stared at him before her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god you cancelled it on purpose"

"Hey, this is a pretty good show."

"And now you're avoiding the topic. Oh my god Shawn, it's a date that I don't even want to go on and I don't need you hanging around for when he gets here. What are you going to do, give him the fatherly 3rd degree? Oh wait, you can't do that because you're not my father."

He turned to glare at her.

"Why the glare?" She taunted. "Are you starting to think you might be?"

"I never fully denied it, did I?"

"yes you did. Many times. And I'm not stupid, I know what you must be thinking. She didn't put me up to this, she didn't hire me. As far as I know, whether she's lying or not, you are my dad."

He looked at her warily, wondering how she could've possibly known the thoughts that had entered his mind so many times.

"I'm more intuitive then people would like to give me credit for." She said with a shrug. "I spent a lot of time watching people."

"You were quiet long enough for that?" He couldn't help but remark.

Her expression softened as she turned back to the mirror and finished applying her make up.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Shawn. I'm not gonna deny that I've been a total cow since I met you but I have every right. You have no idea what I went through, nor will you and I'm sorry if you don't like my attitude but when it comes down to it, I need to protect myself first and foremost."

"I get the wanting to protect yourself, but if you want this to work, you have to be able to trust in me."

"No Shawn, if you want this to work then you have to admit who I am." She turned to say more but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh god." She squealed rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Shawn shrugged and answered the door to reveal Matt.

"She's in the bathroom." Shawn replied, letting Matt in and lifting an eyebrow at the bouquet of flowers. Matt shrugged, seeing Shawn's look.

"I didn't know what to get."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Catelyn said, coming out of the bathroom.

Shawn heard Matt's intake of breath and he turned around to see Catelyn there, her dirty blonde hair hanging loose and wavy down her shoulders, her blue eyes large and sparkling as a small blush spread across her cheeks under their scrutiny.

"You look… wow." Was all Matt managed to get out.

Her blush deepened as she grabbed a sweater, putting it on over her light summer dress as she moved to take the flowers from him.

"you kids go on, I'll get these." Shawn said, grabbing the flowers.

She cocked her head to the side, a questioning look on her face but he waved them away.

"Have fun, and Hardy, don't keep her out too late, and be careful with her, and don't hurt her."

"Shawn, that's enough." She hissed, pushing Matt out the door and following after him.

"He seems very protective of you." Matt mused as they waited for the elevator.

Catelyn shrugged not quite meeting his eyes. "I didn't grow up with a father, perhaps he feels obligated. But thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome." Matt said with a smile. "I didn't know what your favorite flower was so I got an assortment."

She smiled back at him as they stepped into the elevator.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Well I was kind of hoping just to go back to my room and have sex again."

She looked at him, ready to go off on him until she saw the smile on his face.

"Catelyn, I'm kidding, I have dinner reservations for us we can have sex after."

She hit him in the shoulder but couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face, stepping ahead of him as the elevator opened.

"What?" Matt called after her, "That time I was serious."

"You just want me to rock your world again Hardy."

He shook his head as he caught up with her. "No, I'm pretty sure I was the one rocking your world."

"If you say so." She scoffed.

"Are you trying to tell me you've had better?" He teasingly asked.

She gave him a pointed look. "Matthew dear, I had no one to compare you with."

He stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping as she left the lobby of the hotel. He quickly caught up to her as she stopped outside, gasping in disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, staring at their transportation.

He quickly regained his composure. "I thought tonight we could travel in style."

"Horse and carriage?" She asked in disbelief.

He grabbed her hand, leading her over and helping her in before getting in beside her.

"What did you mean?" He questioned quietly as the carriage started moving.

She looked at him in confusion before realization dawned on her. "exactly what you think."

"Then how could you- why would you- but then I'm- how old are you?"

She snickered at his flustered look. "I'm 21. I told you I was drunk. That's why I was avoiding you."

"Because you didn't want it to happen like that?" He asked, looking devastated at being the one who took away something that should've been special.

She patted his arm. "look, it's no big deal. It was fun, and you rocked my world, there I admitted it."

He sighed. "Yeah but it should've been special, with someone you love, or-"

She quieted him with a finger to his lips. "anyone ever tell you, you talk too much, and you think way too much. Stop it. I agreed to come out with you, I'm here now, so make the most of it. You only get this one chance."

"That's what you think." He muttered, sitting back.

She raised an eyebrow at him but said no more.

… … …

"Thanks I had a wonderful time." Catelyn softly said as she looked up at Matt.

He smiled down at her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "It wasn't so bad, was it?" he teasingly asked.

She giggled and shook her head. "I'll admit that you did surprise me tonight Matthew."

He made a face at the use of his full name which caused her to giggle some more.

Matt had taken her to a beautiful, albeit expensive restaurant, then after, took her through a ride in the park. He was wonderful, he made her laugh and he seemed to be honestly curious about her life and who she was, she told him how her father didn't even know he had a daughter as she had been the result of a one night stand. She told him what it was like growing up with a mother who couldn't care less about her and how she was always being shipped off to boarding school and summer camps, so her mom was a virtual stranger, one she didn't care for very much. In return, Matt told her what it was like losing his mom at an early age, leaving him and his younger brother alone with just their dad to raise them. The conversation flowed easy between them, and she wasn't lying when she said she had a wonderful time.

Matt leaned down, his lips mere centimeters from hers. "Can I see you again?" he whispered.

A shiver went up her spine as she reached up to meet him halfway, giving the barest of nods before their lips connected, sending a shock down both of them. When he pulled away, she slowly leaned back, her eyes still closed.

"carnations." She whispered.

"What?" He asked in confusion, trying to wrap his mind around the shock that went through him and trying to figure out if she had felt it as well.

"My favorite flower is carnations. I hate roses."

He blinked as she stepped back, putting the key card in the slot to open the door. With one last shy smile, she stepped through leaving him there in the hallway.

"Have a good time?"

She looked up, a dreamy expression on her face as she smiled at Shawn.

"Yes, yes I did."

"He's 10 years older than you."

She shrugged, moving across the room. "I still had fun. And age doesn't change who the person is or how you feel about them."

"And how do you feel?"

She paused, the smile creeping back onto her face. "I don't know, I think… I think I kind of like him. Is that wrong?"

Shawn looked surprised as she sat down on the couch beside him and looked at him… for guidance?

"There's a big age difference between Rebecca and I, that doesn't change the way I feel about her. Hardy is a good kid."

"He took me to a restaurant in a horse and carriage." She said with a smile, the need to tell someone overwhelming. "It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Suave, he must really like you."

"You think? Wait why am I asking you?"

He steeled himself for her usual insults but instead she laughed and got up from the couch.

"Don't answer that, your opinion doesn't count."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, looking a little put out as she went towards the washroom. She almost appeared decent there for a few moments.

"Duh, cause you're the father, you're supposed to hate him and not want him to like me no matter what." She closed the door with a small giggle, leaving Shawn there with a small smile on his face

… … …

The next day, Catelyn had a riot as everywhere she went, there were carnations for her. When she woke up in the morning, there was one outside her door. When her and Shawn ordered breakfast, there was one on the tray. When she went out to the rental car, there was one on the windshield.

But it didn't stop there, a whole bouquet was waiting in Shawn's locker room when they arrived and she couldn't help but laugh as Shawn shook his head with a smile. Excusing herself at the earliest possible moment, she went off in search of the elder Hardy, coming across him in catering. She didn't say anything, just went up to him and grabbed him, pulling him down to her level and kissing him.

"I'm guessing your date went well." A voice teased behind them.

She broke away, smiling at the younger Hardy. "Who knew wrestlers could be so romantic."

"Wait, wait, let me hear that again." Jeff said, pretending to clean his ear out before cupping it, "What did you say my older brother was?"

"Romantic." She said with a laugh, shoving him back before turning back to Matt. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"oh so you mean I have another secret admirer who knows what my favorite flower is?"

"It was me." Jeff said waving his hand.

"well darn," she turned from Matt, moving towards Jeff. "I guess I'm kissing the wrong brother."

Jeff held out his arms for her, but she was pulled back by two arms wrapping around her waist.

"I don't think so." Came the soft growl from Matt.

Jeff pouted at her. "Looks like my bro won't share."

Catelyn wrinkled her nose at him. "I should hope not, I don't like being shared."

"You hungry?" Matt asked, grabbing himself some food.

She shook her head, grabbing a bottle of water and following him to a table. "it was really sweet, what you did." She said as they sat down.

"Have you never been given flowers before?" He asked.

She shook her head, a blush appearing across her cheeks.

"I guess it's something you're going to have to get used to."

"You think? Didn't I say you only get one date?"

"oh, well I'll go see if Maria wants to go out with me."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't think so buddy, besides, she's dating Punk. She made sure I was very aware of that." She finished off with an eye roll.

Matt chuckled. "well hopefully now they'll leave you alone cause you're mine."

"Ya think so, huh?"

He gave her a confident smile. "I know so."

"We have a problem."

Catelyn looked up to see Shawn standing by them.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Shawn shot Matt an apologetic look and motioned Catelyn to follow him. She did, a confused expression on her face as she did so.

"I need to go home."

"and the problem is…?" She asked.

"You. I can't bring you back. I can't just show up with my assistant. It'll bring too many questions up."

Catelyn rolled her eyes, a scowl forming on her face. "You could always just tell her who I am."

"I can't."

"Whatever." She muttered, turning to leave. "Do what you have to I'll figure something out myself."

"Catelyn. I'm not done yet."

She ignored his calls, walking across the catering room and out the door, leaving a bewildered looking Matt at her sudden mood change.

"What happened?" He asked as Shawn walked by.

"Don't worry about it." Shawn said, following after the young woman.

… … …

"You can't be serious."

"You keep saying that to me, no matter how many times I tell you I'm completely serious."

Catelyn glared at him. "I could've gone with Matt."

He glared back. "No you couldn't have. You don't know him that well."

"And I know this guy? All I get is you used to work with him. Used to. Who's to say he hasn't turned into some psychopath since then?"

Shawn sighed, rubbing his temples. "He was my partner back in the day. We traveled together, he knew your mom too."

Catelyn stopped. "He did. Do they still talk? Do I know him?"

"No when I called him about you, he says they lost touch not long after me and her-" he stopped, running a hand over his face.

"He knows about me?" she quietly asked.

He nodded. "I had to know if he knew about Elizabeth having a kid or not. He didn't know either."

He stepped out of the car and grabbed Catelyn's bag. "He said it was the 2nd house in."

He frowned down at the address then looked at the house. "This isn't the right address." He glanced over at the house beside them. "nor is that one."

"But this one is."

The two looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Catelyn finally looked up, letting out a laugh when she did. Shawn followed her gaze, breaking out into a big grin.

"I know you always said you wanted a tree house but man, I didn't know you were serious."

"You'll have to use the ladder, I'm getting stairs installed."

Shawn motioned Catelyn up first who climbed up the ladder, entering on to the porch.

"Is this a real house?" She asked in awe.

"Yup. Apparently they are really popular in Oregon. It has everything you need it just looks like it was placed in a tree. It is kind of a beyotch to get cable and stuff installed though. They can't grasp the concept of me living in a tree."

Shawn stepped onto the porch and the two men embraced.

"Catelyn, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Marty Jannetty."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Daddy Dearest 8/?

… … …

Catelyn stared at him. He stared right back, an evil gleam in his eye.

"What did I ever do to you?" she asked.

He emitted a low growl in response, causing her to stick out her tongue.

"You're stuck with me until Shawn comes to get me so you might as well deal with it and quit giving me these nasty looks."

"You do realize what you're doing right?"

Catelyn lifted an eyebrow at Marty.

"You're arguing with my cat."

"He's glaring at me."

"He glares at everyone. You okay, you need anything?"

She shook her head, watching as his cat stood up and with a haughty flick of his tail, turned and walked out of the room.

"I think he's mad cause you took his bed. He already claimed the guest room as his."

"He can have it back when I leave. I'm only here until Monday morning."

Marty sat down across from her and stared hard at her. "But why are you here Catelyn? Why have you shown up after 21 years?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Has Shawn not told you anything?"

"He asked me about Elizabeth and if I still talked to her and if I knew anything about a kid. Particularly his kid."

"and you didn't know?"

"Not a clue. I met your mother a few times, we talked on the phone a lot and when I went up there with Shawn, I guess they kind of hit it off."

"Was my mother ever that nice?" She muttered.

Marty laughed. "Too me, she was. We got a long great, I told her how it is, and she cut the bitch act for me."

"And why did you guys quit talking?"

"I don't know, one day she just quit returning my calls. I finally gave up. I guess she was pissed she was pregnant."

Catelyn frowned. "Did you and mother ever.. I mean, could I possibly be your…" she trailed off uncertain how to ask.

"Nope. Oddly enough, we never did. Back then, I was all about that but your mom and I…Sides you look way too much like Shawn." He shook his head with a small laugh. "God I haven't thought about her in years. How is she?"

"Still a bitch."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her. And why are you here now after all this time?"

"My Mother always told me she didn't know who my dad was, that I was just a drunken mistake. A couple days before I met Shawn, something happened and mother said she couldn't handle me and sent me to Shawn. I found out then she knew all along who he was and where he was."

"You're what, 21? You're an adult, she can't tell you what to do, or where to go."

"I was weeks out of college, moneyless, I lived with my mom. Plus I was curious. What would you have done? Now I'm kinda stuck with him till I have enough money."

Marty shook his head in amazement. "I don't doubt that you are who you say you are."

"But Shawn still does."

He shrugged. "Shawn's a good guy but he's changed a lot from those days. A lot of times he doesn't want to think of those days and you're a pretty big reminder of it."

"Yes, cause this has been a nice big picnic for me." She replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Marty shrugged, leaning back into the couch. "It isn't easy for the both of you. Now what's this I hear about you not even liking wrestling?"

She made a face but let him change the subject. "Well it's not _that_ bad I guess. I mean Shawn seems pretty good, so does Matt." She couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face. Marty didn't miss it.

"ah, someone has a thing for the older Hardy."

"You know him?" She asked in surprise.

"Wow, Shawn was serious when he said you really were clueless." He muttered.

"Hey." She protested.

Marty rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak more when his phone rang. "I gotta take this. You want anything to eat help yourself."

He left talking on his phone as his cat came in and resumed his glaring.

Catelyn stuck out her tongue at him.

… … …

She opened her eyes, groaning at the noise filtering through the house. Looking at the clock she saw it was 3 15 am. What the hell was going on?

She yawned and sat up, lazily throwing her legs over the side of the bed and pulling herself up with another groan. She quietly walked out of her room and into the living room where the loud music was coming from.

"Whoa." She cried, her eyes widening before her face burned red.

Marty stopped and stood up from his crunch position, wearing only a pair of shorts. Not like she hadn't seen anyone work out before but she wasn't going to lie, he was HOT for his age and he was older than her father.

"It's friggin 3:30 in the morning, who works out at this time." She complained, avoiding all eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm a night owl. I just got in from my jog and I forgot that you were here. I'll turn the music down."

"How can you work out this late?"

"Simple." He replied, reaching across her to turn down the music. She averted her eyes, her face going red once more.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, avoiding any eye contact.

"Perhaps you should go back to bed." He said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Sorry to have woken you."

She nodded, turning and practically running down the hall to her room. When she entered it, she stopped short, glaring down at the cat who was currently sprawled across her bed.

"Just friggin great." She muttered.

… … …

She stretched her arms, letting out a big yawn as she rolled over, which turned into a small eep of surprise as she landed on the floor in a tangle of blankets and sheets. AS she tried to untangle herself, a knock sounded at her door moments before it opened.

"Everything okay?"

She muttered something unintelligible as Marty reached down to help her and pulled her to her feet right into his chest, his very naked muscled chest. Her face went bright red again as she put a hand against him to push away but he held her there and she finally looked to see he was laughing at her reaction. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she pushed him towards the door. He was teasing her and enjoying every minute of it.

"two can play at this game." She muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"I said can you leave so I can change?"

He did with a small chuckle and Catelyn turned to the bed, glaring at the cat who was taking up most of the room, making her fall in the first place.

"Not funny," she muttered, reaching into her suitcase and rummaging around until she found the skirt and tank top she was looking for. Moving across the hall into the bathroom, she quickly showered and changed, blow drying her hair out straight and adding a little make up to complete the outfit. With one last smirk on her face she left the bathroom, walking into the front room where Marty was currently on the computer.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked, leaning against the door, her arms crossed under her chest.

"I have to do some things, but your welcome to come along, we can grab some dinner after or whatever if you like."

"Sounds like fun. When are we going?"

"In about 5 minutes."

"Sure, is this okay to wear or should I change?"

He finally turned around and when he did, his eyes almost bugged out of his head. She really was Elizabeth's and Shawn's daughter. While her hair and eyes and height were definitely Shawn, the rest of her features were her mother, right down to the identical smirk she had on her face as she stood before him in a tiny blue skirt, her legs looking as though they went on for miles, and a low cut tank top that showed just an inch or two of her stomach. Payback sure was a bitch. And he was getting his now. If it had been anyone else, some other girl….

Marty shook his head, turning back to the computer. "Wear whatever you'd like." He muttered.

"Something wrong?" She asked, feigning ignorance, moving to sit on the couch and crossing her long legs, flashing a little bit more thigh.

He saw it all out of the corner of his eyes, she knew he saw it all as he turned a little bit more away from her.

"nothing." He said, shutting down his computer. "you ready?" He got up and grabbed his keys, making sure to not look at her at as he left the house.

Catelyn grinned and followed after him, making sure he went down the ladder first. She heard him groan as he realized his predicament. He just couldn't look up, he would not look up. No way in hell would he look up. He was almost to the ground. Temptation would not get the better of him.

"Why'd ya stop?" he heard from above him.

"Cause I was thinking." He said, hopping down the last few rungs.

"What about?" She asked, stepping down, a big grin on her face.

He looked at her as realization dawned on him. "you did that on purpose."

She nodded her head. "Payback's a bitch, huh?"

He grinned at her, moving so quickly she didn't know what was going on until he had her back against the ladder, both her wrists in one hand. She stared up at him in shock.

"Let me go." She whispered.

"See, now if you were anyone else. That teasing would be dealt with."

She struggled against him but to no avail. "Please, let me go." She whispered, pushing back the panic she could feel rising to the surface. She couldn't quite explain it. But being trapped like this, him being so close it scared her and she didn't quite get it.

"Marty, I'm serious let me go."

_"let me go." She screamed. _

_"I thought the drugs were supposed to make her shut up." The voice said from above her. _

_"Maybe they haven't kicked in?" Another voice replied, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. _

_"Let me go." She cried again, throwing out a hand to hit them. _

_One of them easily caught it and held her wrist. "Dude just take your turn. She'll be out in a minute, look at how slow her reaction time is." _

_There was a malicious laugh and the tearing of fabric. _

"Catelyn?"

She came back to the present, her eyes wide and filled with tears as she looked at Marty.

"What happened? Where were you just now?"

She took trembling breath after trembling breath, trying to gasp what she had just remembered. Was it all coming back to her now? Just mere weeks after it happened. Why couldn't she remember who it was? Why only that small part?

"Catelyn?" Marty tried again.

She yanked her wrist away and pushed him back, caught off balance he stumbled and went down giving her enough time to turn and scurry back up the ladder and into the house.

There was no way in hell she was going to break down in front of him.

He followed her and Marty didn't even bother knocking. He entered her room and charged right over to her where she was sitting in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hands hugging her legs close and her face buried in her lap.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing, just go away." She mumbled.

"no, what was that? Did I do something to upset you? That wasn't my intent."

"It wasn't you, now leave."

Instead of leaving, he sat down next to her. "I'm not leaving."

"You have to." She mumbled into her legs.

"Why? Catelyn look at me. What's going on?"

She shook her head and he leaned over, unwrapping her arms and pushing her knees down so she had no choice but to look up. When she looked at him, her eyes red, her mascara running down her cheeks, he pulled her into a hug, She stiffened in his arms before exhaling loudly and slowly relaxing in his arms as her shoulders began to shake once more with tears.

"I don't remember it all…but she said it's all my fault." She cried against his shoulder.

"Who?" he asked.

"My mother. But I don't remember and then now…" She trailed off taking a deep shuddering breath.

"You can tell me Catelyn."

"No I can't, everyone will know, and I don't even know."

He pulled back and looked at her, his hand brushing her hair back. "Why are you really here Catelyn. What brought you running here?" When she didn't answer, he tried a different tactic. "Look no one will know but I need you to tell me what's going on."

"Not even Shawn?" She whispered, looking down.

He sighed but nodded. "I won't tell him. But it's obvious you need some help, just tell me what you can and we will take it from there."

She took a deep shuddering breath, trying to remember everything that had led up to that night. The night that was still a hazy memory, with no recollection of who did what or what really happened. She remembered who had initially invited her but had refrained from contacting them. What if it was them? She had no evidence. What if it wasn't them? Then they would know and god only knew what would happen then.

"I came home from college and I just started this new job. No one talked to me or anything, actually they were all quite rude but then a couple weeks in, a few of the guys said they were all getting together at this club, asked if I wanted to go, I said yes, thinking, I could finally show them I'm not all that bad. I went to the club, everyone seemed nice, the guys kept bringing me drinks and I kept drinking them."

She grew silent, wondering where to go from here, especially when she didn't even really know. For his part, Marty stayed silent, albeit his hands clenched, his jaw set, waiting for her to continue. She had a feeling he already knew where this was going.

"I've never been a heavy drinker and I swore I didn't drink that much. I don't know what happened there. I woke up in the hospital with the doctor telling me I had some date rape drug in my system and I had been raped."

Marty softly swore. "And what just happened now?"

"The doctor said there was a slim chance I might remember parts of what happened or that I may never regain my memory. I still couldn't see them, I just remembered me struggling and them saying to go ahead the drugs will kick in soon."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Mother blames me. The moment I was awake she went off on a tirade of how it was my fault. Asking how I could be so stupid."

She heard him mutter something about it sounding like the exact same Elizabeth. To her, he asked,

"You don't believe that crap do you?"

She shrugged and he sighed.

"Catelyn, it's not your fault. How were you to know that was the plan? How were you to know what would happen? Do you know if it was the guys who asked you there?"

She shrugged. "I don't know for sure."

"Have the police done anything?"

She sighed, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Catelyn?" he pushed.

"I don't know." She cried. "I haven't done anything with the police because I don't know anything. When I first woke up I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I had no idea where I was. They were all symptoms of the drug but the longest side effect is memory loss. I couldn't even remember why I had gone to the club in the first place."

"But it's all coming back. They'll help you now, you have to stop them."

"Stop who?" She asked clearly frustrated. "I don't know who. I don't know why, I don't know anything, and I'm okay with that. If I don't remember it won't bug me, it won't destroy me, I'll be fine, I'll be okay."

She said the last part, tears now running down her face again as she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth.

Marty didn't want to push it, didn't want to crack her already fragile exterior anymore then it already was right now. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, wishing somehow, someway, he could make it all go away.

… … …


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Daddy Dearest 9/?

… … …

"Catelyn?"

She looked up from the notebook she was writing in, a guarded look already in her eyes. Marty knew not to ask her about her confession or push her to get help. Not anymore, the few times he had tried were disastrous and he knew better then to push now.

"Shawn should be here soon."

She motioned to her suitcase that was already by the couch and he sighed, taking a seat across from her. He saw her tense and knew she was waiting for him to say something.

"I don't want you going away mad at me."

"Then quit pushing me." She whispered, frowning down at her notebook.

"I will. I'm sorry. Just be careful, and if you need anything call me okay?"

She looked up at him warily and when she saw he wasn't going to push her, she nodded. "Yeah, thanks, I will."

A knock sounded at the door and he went to answer it, letting Shawn in.

"How did it go?" he quietly asked.

"Great." Marty replied, a genuine smile on his face. "She's a great kid, you should give her a chance."

Shawn looked at him in surprise and Marty chuckled.

"we talked. She's yours. You know it, so quit denying it."

"I never-"

"Not to me but her. She's a good kid, she doesn't deserve any of this, why put her through any more crap then she's already been in?"

"I'm ready." Catelyn interrupted them, glaring at Marty.

Marty just winked at her and Catelyn couldn't help it, she had to smile. Dropping her bag, she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you."

"Come back anytime, I got your back."

"Even if I am a pain in the ass?"

Marty laughed. "Hey I've put up with your mom; you're a breeze compared to her."

"Funny, I get that from everyone." She said with a laugh. "Good bye Marty and thanks again."

He gave her a squeeze before letting her go. Shawn already had picked up her bag and motioned for her to go down the ladder first.

"I'll call you and thanks again man."

"No problem." Marty called, watching them descend the ladder. He waited until they were in the taxi and driving away before he shook his head and went back inside. A pity he wasn't traveling with the WWE right now. Things could get very interesting.

… … …

When Catelyn followed Shawn through the doors of the arena, something was different. She could feel it in the air. She couldn't quite place her finger on it or make complete sense of what had changed but there was definitely something in the air.

The feeling only intensified as she walked and it seemed everyone was staring at her. She grabbed Shawn's arm, leaning in close to talk into his ear.

"Am I missing something?"

Shawn shrugged looking as equally perplexed as she did.

She looked behind them only to see people now whispering as they looked at them.

"Something is definitely going on." She muttered.

"Catelyn, how are you?" Jeff asked, coming up to them and grabbing her arm, pulling her back down the hallway.

"What? Jeff, let me go." She looked back at Shawn who shrugged.

"I'll meet you in my locker room later." He called after them.

"Jeff what's going on?" She tried again, finally yanking her arm away and stopping where she was.

"I'm just getting you out of the line of fire."

"What? Oh my god." Her eyes widened in horror. "It's Matt isn't it? He's going to dump me isn't he?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow at her as she began to pace back and forth, muttering to herself all the while about what could've happened.

"He's not going to dump you. In fact the guy's crazy over you."

She stopped and broke out into a goofy grin. "Really? Did he say that?"

He rolled his eyes. "No but I know my brother and trust me he has it bad."

"Then what's going on?"

"Ashley is back."

"Who?" she asked.

Jeff sighed, forgetting that she knew absolutely nothing about this business. "Matt's ex."

"Oh." Catelyn stopped, a frown marring her features. "Is she a wrestler too?"

"Kind of." Jeff said with a smirk. "She was suspended but she's back now."

"But they broke up right? Or does Matt still like her?"

She nervously chewed on her bottom lip. What if Matt still liked her? She worked for the WWE and if all the other women walking around was a sign, Ashley was probably just as beautiful as the rest of them. What if Matt didn't want her anymore, despite Jeff saying he was crazy for her?

"Matt broke up with her. Ashley never really let him go and she knows about you now."

"What?" She asked looking panicked. "Is she going to attack me now? Oh god. I didn't come here for this. I had enough fun with the last one."

Jeff grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Calm down Catey."

He noticed that she at least reacted to the nickname, pulling a face when he said it. "We won't let her attack you. She was really gone over Matt, and for a while, they were serious, I'm not going to lie to you about that. But she became obsessive, controlling and he broke it off. He moved on. He likes you. He even made sure that she knew that. She… well she's not taking it so well."

Catelyn's eyes widened. "You left him alone with her?"

She turned, running down the hall and ignoring Jeff's calls to come back. She quickly found their locker room and pushed open the door, just as an object came flying at her head. She quickly ducked, straightening up to come face to face with a skinny blonde with big boobs. One in this company she actually hadn't met yet. The sneer on her face, the anger in her eyes, Catelyn had no doubt about who this was.

"Is this her?" Ashley asked.

Catelyn heard Matt groan. "Yes, this is her but leave her alone Ash."

"You left me for this- this pipsqueak?"

Catelyn's eyes widened in anger. How dare she call her that. She didn't even know her and she was at least 5 inches taller than Ashley. Maybe not as glamorous and maybe not as big or fake in some areas but Catelyn was quite happy with herself, thank you very much.

Matt sighed. "Ashley, I didn't leave you for her. We were broken up long before she got here. Hell, we were broken up long before you were suspended."

"I thought after some time apart you would see clearly." Ashley wailed, picking something else up and throwing it. Catelyn ducked again, bringing her closer to Matt who put an arm around her.

"It's been over for a long time now Ash, it's done, I've moved on, you should too."

"No." Ashley screeched, looking ready to attack Catelyn. Matt stepped in front of her, grabbing Ashley by the arms and pushing her out of the room.

"Don't bug me anymore and don't you even think about trying anything on Catelyn. You got a problem then come talk to me, other than that, leave us alone."

He closed the door and turned to Catelyn. "What are you doing here? I sent Jeff to distract you."

"Stupid idea if you ask me." She said with a scowl. "he tells me the whole story, puts me in a panic and then I find out you're left alone with her. What were you thinking?"

Matt shook his head. "Obviously sending my little bro, not the best idea."

"my life just got that much more complicated, didn't it?" she asked with a sigh.

"Only if she chooses to act on it."

"Okay so I may not know anything about wrestling but I know enough to know she will act on it. They always do."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "That's my girl, always catching on so quick. Didja miss me?"

"Way to change the subject." She replied with a laugh, leaning forward to kiss him. He returned the kiss only to have her pull away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the scowl on her face.

"Pipsqueak?"

… … …

Oh yes, Ashley acted on it alright and she didn't wait long at all, waiting for the show to start before grabbing a mic and stomping down to the ring, demanding a match with the new little bimbo they had walking around backstage.

Catelyn who was now in Shawn's locker room, looked up at the mention of her name before looking over to Shawn who sat there, shaking his head.

"I didn't even do anything." Catelyn protested. "She's crazy, thinks I stole Matt from her."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "they've been done for a year."

"see? Crazy." She emphasized her point by drawing circles around her temple

As Ashley ranted and raved in the middle of the ring, music played and Matt walked out onto the apron.

"I told you to give it a rest Ash."

"What, do you talk for her now?" She asked with a sneer.

"no but she's not a wrestler, she's not even employed by the WWE so just let it go, leave her alone."

"oh no, she works back there, she's fair game. I asked Mr. McMahon myself."

"You've got to be kidding me." Shawn muttered, opening up his door and motioning for Catelyn to follow. She quickly scurried after him, asking him all the while what he was doing but he ignored her. When they reached the entrance and she could hear the crowd, she balked, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"no way, no how." She cried, stomping her foot. "I'm not going out there."

Shawn stopped and looked at her. "Catelyn, trust me, nothing will happen to you out there, but I need you to come out."

"I can't." She whispered. "I have stage fright."

"You don't have to do anything, or say anything but you're much safer out there. Matt and I will look after you."

She hesitated before nodding and let him lead the way out there. Matt looked surprised to see Shawn, even more surprised that Catelyn was following him, her eyes wide, her breathing shallow as she looked around at the arena full of people, huddling against Shawn as she held his arm. He disentangled her, nudging her in Matt's direction, who held out a hand for her which she grabbed, moving to huddle up against him.

"Ashley, you know I've never had a problem with you, thought you were a sweet young girl, didn't cause any trouble, and looked like you wanted to learn, but now you're here asking for a match with my assistant?"

Ashley's jaw dropped. While she knew the younger girl worked here for someone, she never thought to ask who.

"Look, you want Catelyn in a match?"

Ashley hesitantly nodded.

"You got it."

Immediately Matt and Catelyn began to protest as the smile grew on Ashley's face. Shawn held out a hand to silence the two as he glared down at the ring.

"you just need to get through me first."

Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief as Shawn took off his shirt and began walking towards the ring. Catelyn pulled herself out of her daze and raced after him, grabbing his arm and hauling him back.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed.

"What? Why?"

"look, she might hate me and want to kick my ass but that's no reason for you to beat up a woman."

Shawn chuckled, actually taking the moment to tousle her hair. "you, kid, really need to start watching. It's the WWE anything goes here."

"I don't care, you can't do it."

He sighed. "I know, I wouldn't. Just trust me, okay. She won't go through with this."

He left her in the middle of the ramp, staring after him as he slid into the ring and got right into Ashley's face, she looked up at him in shock before pulling her hand back, slapping him across the face. Catelyn's eyes widened as she ran the rest of the way and pulled herself into the ring. She didn't want Shawn to lose his temper and do something he would regret later. As he pulled his hand back, she stepped in between them, pushing Shawn back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"WWE or not, I can't let you hit a woman because of me."

Shawn raised his head to the sky, silently asking for strength to deal with his newfound daughter. She didn't understand how this place worked. Didn't understand that this was a normal day to day activity for them. He didn't hit women, was never really planning to hit Ashley, hoping she would back off beforehand but still Catelyn had stepped in between them, helping out someone who supposedly hated her and just moments ago, begged to have her in a match.

Despite his annoyance, he was actually very proud of her.

Catelyn watched the emotions flicker on his face as he looked up, curiosity filling her features as she watched the myriad of emotions play through. Ashley was forgotten as she watched him go from annoyance to anger, to acceptance, to, dare she say, proud? It wasn't until she heard Matt call her name that she remembered she wasn't alone, moments later, pain exploded in the back of her head, and she fell forward, Shawn reaching out to catch her as she went down.

Matt was quickly in the ring, watching as Ashley jumped through the crowd, wondering if his ex's time away from the ring had made her psychotic. He turned back to Catelyn, kneeling down beside her. Her eyes looked a little glazed over as she stared up at him and Shawn shook his head in disgust.

"I told her she'd be safe." He muttered.

Matt rolled out of the ring, motioning to Shawn that he would take her as he gently handed Catelyn over to him.

"She should've been. How were we to know that Ashley has become that stupid, or would even go as far as to attack her while you were right there with her."

Shawn shook his head. "Especially after she actually stood up for her."

"Why did I do that again?" Catelyn muttered, leaning her head against Matt's chest.

The two men chuckled as they walked backstage.

"because you have a big heart, you care too much about people." Shawn said.

"Pesky thing." She muttered, "I'm going to have to stop that."

Matt kissed the top of her head as he carried her into the trainer's room. "Don't ever change. I like you just the way you are."

"I have the perfect idea." A voice announced, entering the room behind them, Catelyn heard Shawn groan and she tried looking over Matt's shoulder to see who had entered but he squeezed her arm, telling her with a look to stay quiet.

"I don't want to hear it Vince." Shawn said causing Catelyn's ears to perk up more. This was his boss. The one she had heard many stories about and he didn't get along with.

"hear me out, hear me out. Ashley vs. your little assistant in a match for the love of one Matt Hardy."

"I don't think so. She's not a wrestler and she doesn't want to wrestle."

"I get that, completely, and I don't expect her to learn in a week, we'll give her to the next pay per view where she will take on Ashley in a lingerie pillow fight."

"What the fuck?" Catelyn cried, her head popping up from behind Matt's shoulder. She looked up just in time to see Shawn grab Vince by the collar and throw him back against the wall.

"You will not put my d- my assistant in one of your deranged little matches. She is not a wrestler. She will not go out there dressed like that."

Vince removed Shawn's hands from him, brushing at his jacket as he stepped towards the door.

"Oh she'll do it, because if she doesn't, you lose your title shot."

"Dammit." Shawn yelled, punching the nearest wall as soon as Vince had left. Catelyn groaned, pushing away the trainer as he came to check on her.

Shawn was thinking he had just lost his title shot because there was no way Catelyn would willingly go out there for him and there was no way he would make her. Not even to win the title, he just couldn't do it.

What he didn't know, was that Catelyn was currently thinking of a way out of it, one that would have Shawn keep his title shot. But she knew as a last resort, she would do it.

Somewhere along the line, she had become to care for her dad, Shawn Michaels and yes that meant she would go out there if he needed her to.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Daddy Dearest 10?

… … …

Catelyn watched Shawn pace their hotel room as she sat on the bed, waiting for Matt to pick her up for their date tonight. Although he wanted to cancel because of the goose egg on her head, she had told him no, she still wanted to go. She was especially glad she hadn't turned him down now, Shawn was wound tighter than a spring at the moment.

"Shawn?" She whispered, trying to catch his attention. He ignored her and she called his name a little louder but to no avail.

"Dad." She finally called, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to look at her but the scowl she often associated with him whenever she reminded him of who he was, wasn't there. Instead, he had a half smile on his face.

"I don't want you to lose your title shot." She said with a frown on her face. Now while wrestling still remained a complete mystery to her, she understood that the belt he was currently in contention for was important, and for him to have another title run meant the world to him.

He sighed and sat down beside her, a sad smile now on his face. "I know sweetie, but there is no way I'm putting you out there. There will be other chances, I won't risk you for that."

She sighed. "Jeff showed me what a lingerie pillow fight was. Their outfits leave something to be desired but there isn't a lot of wrestling."

"What are you saying?" he asked, eying her suspiciously.

"I'm saying I'm trying to find a way out of this and I have 3 weeks to do it but just in case, I won't let you give up your title shot. I'll go out there."

"Not like that you won't" he said with a snort.

"I can pick my own lingerie right? I'll get something that doesn't look so trashy."

"You'd do that for me?" he asked, disbelief in his eyes.

"Why not?" She asked, looking down at her hands in her lap. "You may not have wanted me here but you still kept me around when I had nowhere to go. You looked after me and you looked out for me. You're losing your title shot because of me, I can't let that happen."

He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. "baby girl, listen to me. What you're offering to do, that means a lot to me that you would do something that I know is screaming not to inside you. We started off rocky and I know we have a lot to work out, but this isn't something you have to do. I'll get another shot."

She gave him a sad smile. "I know I don't have to but I think… I think I can do it, just this once, if you help me."

He looked at her long and hard. "are you sure?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"Then I'll help you anyway I can. Starting with finding something appropriate, past your knees, preferably long sleeve. You think we can get by with pajama bottoms?"

She laughed, shoving him in the shoulder and Shawn couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"I found the perfect outfit for you." Matt exclaimed as soon as she opened the door.

"Excuse me?"

"For your lingerie pillow fight, I found the perfect outfit."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Like what?" Shawn asked, appearing behind her.

"Matt claims to have found the perfect outfit for my match." She stopped and wrinkled her nose. "and did I just say my match? As in me? This is too wiggy even for me."

Shawn shook his head at her mini babble. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this outfit either."

"it's perfect." Matt exclaimed, pulling out the outfit from behind his back and holding it out for them.

Catelyn's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the offending article before grabbing it and pulling it out of Matt's grasp. "no way, no how."

"Why not? It's perfect."

She held it up again and turned to face Shawn. "you can't be serious, there is no way in hell I'm going out there dressed like this, I'd rather die first. You can't approve of this."

His lips twitched as he looked at. "actually I think it's quite perfect."

She threw it at him in disgust. "you both sicken me."

"What's wrong with it?" Matt asked.

She turned and glared at him. "there is no way in hell I am going out there in feetie pajamas you jackass."

"You'll look absolutely adorable."

"I'll be totally humiliated."

"But you'll be covered." They both countered in unison.

She shook her head in disgust. "I hate you both."

… … …

"You don't really hate me do you?" Matt asked, later that night.

They just had another date and were now in his room, the TV on as they lay in his bed, watching a movie.

She shook her head, snuggling in closer to him. "Would I be doing this if I did?"

He chuckled "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it. So how did Shawn talk you into doing it anyways?"

"He didn't, I volunteered."

Matt pulled back and looked down at his girlfriend, confusion in his eyes. "Catelyn, you hate wrestling, and you have stage fright, why would you willingly go back out there?"

"I don't want him to lose his title shot." She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

He knew there was something more. Catelyn knew that he knew. She sighed and looked away. It had been bugging her ever since their first date. Catelyn had always despised lying and the fact that she was lying to virtually everyone as to who she really was annoyed her to no end. She figured if anyone had the right to know, it would at least be Matt. She knew without a doubt that she could trust him. Despite her not wanting to start anything, despite her wanting to stay far away, he got to her. Matt Hardy had gotten to her and she was falling for him faster than a ton of bricks. How did she know that? Easy, she was getting all cheesy about it in her head. Case in point, who falls like a ton of bricks anymore?

"Catelyn?" Matt softly called, lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

Looking into his eyes sealed the deal; she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Remember our first date when I told you I was the result of a one night stand and my father never knew I existed."

He nodded. "Yes, you also said before that Shawn knew and looked out for you like a father did."

"Exactly."

"What?" He asked confused.

She took a deep calming breath. "look no one knows, and you're the first person besides Shawn I'm telling. You can't tell anyone, not even Jeff, because if this gets out, Shawn is done for."

His eyes widened in surprise. "are you telling me-?"

She nodded.

"He really is-?

"Yup."

"How come no one knew?"

"He didn't even know, I didn't know until a couple days before my mother shipped me off here. She said she couldn't handle me so she got in touch with my father. She knew all along who he was and I was so pissed that she never told me. Naturally I was curious so I hopped on the plane; ready to meet Shawn, my dad, except mother still wasn't completely truthful with me. She never told Shawn I was coming. He had no clue who I was but as soon as I mentioned my mothers name, he knew who she was and confirmed the one nighter. We made a deal, he would give me somewhere to work, let me earn my own money, get to know each other while we tried to figure it out."

He was silent for a few moments as he stared at her, finally he slowly shook his head before speaking. "How are you guys so sure, did you get a paternity test?"

"We don't want it getting out, he still hasn't told his wife, he doesn't know how to but look at us. Marty saw it and now we both see it. I'm his."

Matt looked hard at all her features before slowly nodding. "You do look like him."

"I know." She quietly replied.

"Holy crap." He cried, sitting up and grabbing her jacket.

"What?" she asked panicked.

"We have to get you back. Your father will kill me."

She laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him back onto the bed with her, she kissed him.

"Don't worry, I told him not to bother waiting up."

"You know, that was fine when I thought he was just your employer, but your dad can kick my ass."

She giggled, pulling him in for another kiss, her hands tangling in his hair. "Relax baby, I'm a big girl, Shawn gets that, we're trying to fall into this whole father daughter thing and it's bumpy but we're getting by. I'm also 21 and actually, I have my own room again."

"So he has no clue you're here."

She grinned up at him as his lips descended upon hers. "Not a clue."

… … …

"Ashley is not going to expect you to know any wrestling moves so now we have to catch her off guard." Shawn explained as they stood in the middle of the ring. Catelyn listened to him, nervous, her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped out an impatient rhythm on her arm. Matt stood against the ropes, volunteering to help the Heartbreak kid, train his daughter.

"So instead of this little pillow fight she's going to try and wrestle me?" She nervously asked.

"That would imply that Ashley knows how to wrestle." Matt muttered.

Catelyn turned to him, confused. "But she's a wrestler so wouldn't she know how to wrestle?"

"Wrong, she's a Diva. That doesn't make her a wrestler. Trish, Melina, Mickie, hell, Lita-" She noticed the way he winced when he said the last name and filed that away for later. "-they are wrestlers, them and a handful of other Divas actually can wrestle. The rest are here on default from some lame contest that Vince put on to hire scantily clad woman."

"And that's where Ashley came from."

"She won it a few years ago, back when she was actually decent."

"And not crazy?" Catelyn muttered.

"So we need to teach you how to take a proper bump." Shawn interrupted.

"A proper what?"

Shawn and Matt exchanged a look; this was going to take a while.

"A proper fall so you don't hurt yourself so much, and some basic moves and counter moves. Do you know how far along Ashley is in her training?" Shawn asked Matt

"I doubt she did anything while suspended."

"Good."

Calling Catelyn over he went through all the motions of taking a proper bump, demonstrating on Matt and doing it himself before letting her try. When she was ready and Shawn gave her a light clothesline so she would fall back properly, she did so, but then grabbed her head in pain.

"You need to tuck your chin." Shawn gently reminded her. He expected her to give up or to whine and complain but then he saw the stubborn set to her jaw, and the steely look in her eyes as she stood up and readied herself again.

Any doubts he had left about who she really was were gone out the window after that, but damn if she didn't look just like him when he was determined and stubborn to do something.

"Wow." Matt said, also seeing the look on Catelyn's face. Ever since she told him, he was more aware of the qualities father and daughter both shared. He was beginning to wonder how he didn't notice it before.

"What?" Shawn asked, wondering if Matt saw it.

Catelyn rolled her eyes, "He's been doing that for the past few days, just ignore it."

"Doing what?" Shawn asked.

"Noticing how alike we are. I kinda told him who I am, who you are. I hate lying to everyone and I can't lie to him."

Shawn sighed, he hated lying, knew she did too, and if she was able to tell Hardy then the smart thing to do would be to tell his wife. There was no denying who she really was and he couldn't be mad at her for saying something.

"are you mad?"

He didn't answer as he stared at her, wondering just how he was going to bring this up to his wife. 'Hey honey, meet Catelyn, she's actually my daughter from a one night stand 21 years ago. She's going to live with us now, okay?' Yup that would work out so well.

"Shawn…? Hello….? Dad?"

Again, that word was the one to snap him out of his thoughts as he looked at her and smiled. "Oddly enough, I think I'm getting used to you saying that."

She smiled back and took up her spot again as Shawn continued to teach her the basics. Matt stood back and watched the two. If Catelyn really was a Michaels, there was a good chance she would be able to hold her own against Ashley. Especially if Shawn Michaels talent had passed on to his daughter.

… … …

"Who's Lita?"

Shawn frowned and turned from his suitcase. "Who told you about her?"

"Matt said her name when you were teaching me earlier."

"She was a wrestler here."

Catelyn frowned. "Is that it? What did she do to Matt?"

Shawn sighed and sat down across from her. "This is something you should be talking to him about."

"I just want to make sure I'm not treading on something I shouldn't be. The way he reacted when he said her name… Did they used to date?"

Shawn looked uncomfortable. "Yes, but you really need to talk to him about this."

Catelyn nodded and stood up, "I'm going to find him."

She went to leave but turned back, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you for trying to teach me."

He put an arm around her. "you're doing just fine, you'll be just fine. Be careful okay?"

She nodded and he placed a kiss on her forehead, smoothing down some of her hair. Somewhere along the line, something had changed between them. To him, she was no longer a spoiled little brat with an attitude and a chip the size of the Grand Canyon on her shoulder. She had wormed her way into his heart and he was glad to think of her as his. Despite who her mother was, she had grown up into a beautiful young woman with a strong head on her shoulders.

Catelyn smiled back and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving. They no longer regarded the other with distrust. Although she was still bitter for how her Mother had done it, she was happy she came and that she met her real father. Already she felt closer to him than she ever did her own mother. Not to mention if she hadn't come here, she would never have met Matt.

"I'll see you later." She left the room in search of Matt's, turning a corner, she came face to face with Edge.

"Oh look, it's the girl who called wrestling stupid and aren't you in your very own match now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, I have somewhere better to be." She pushed past him and he grabbed her arm.

"What, you don't want to talk to me?"

"Not particularly."

"Maybe I want to talk to you."

She yanked her arm back and glared at him. "And I don't want to talk to you so leave me alone."

His eyes narrowed at her. "You're not being very nice."

"Why should I be? Weren't you involved in the little set up that had Melina attacking me? That kinda makes me want to punch you in the throat."

He smirked. "Oh so the little one has a match, a lingerie pillow fight of all things and now she thinks she's a big bad wrestler."

"Match or not, I'd still want to punch you in the throat, now leave me alone."

He grabbed her arm again and shoved her back. She hit the wall and he stepped closer. "Maybe I don't want to."

Catelyn looked up at him, her eyes widening in fear as she stared at him, but his smile only grew, taking great delight in her discomfort and fear.

"Please." She whispered, her voice sounding pitiful, even to her own ears.

_"I don't feel so good." She tried to stand but stumbled up against whoever was beside her. _

_"Here, take this, and I promise you won't feel anything soon." _

_A drink was placed into her hands and someone was helping her lift it to her mouth. She drank and the cup was taken away. She took a step and collapsed but then arms were lifting her up and her head fell back and she was unable to open her eyes to see who it was. _

_"Looks like she had too much to drink. We'll take her home." _

_Somewhere along the fuzzy contours of her mind, she knew there hadn't been that much to drink. She should've been able to walk just fine. _

_"Is she out?" Another voice asked. _

_"Enough so she doesn't scream or fight." _

_"I don't want her remembering any of this." _

_"Don't worry, she won't." _

_"Please." She whispered. _

"Please what, please more?" Edge asked.

Catelyn returned to the present, a tear trickling down her cheek. She shook her head. "Leave me alone."

A hand came up and caressed her cheek. "Catelyn I wouldn't actually hurt you, are you okay?"

Why he was being nice, he didn't know, but something just happened to the girl, enough to spook him and even make him concerned.

Catelyn shook her head, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"Can't you ever just keep it in your pants, man?"

She groaned, knowing that voice and not wanting him to see her like this.

Edge turned around, stepping in front of her. "Afraid you're just second best man?"

"Stop it." Came Catelyn's pitiful cry but she went unheard by the two men in front of her.

"What is your problem with stealing my women?" Matt yelled.

"Obviously you're not doing something right if they can be so easily persuaded." Edge sneered back.

"Enough." Catelyn finally cried, lowering her hands.

Immediately she saw the apologetic look on Matt's face when he saw her tears, but once again it turned to anger as he turned back to Edge.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"He did nothing, it was nothing." Catelyn said, grabbing his arm and pushing him away.

"Then why are you crying?"

"The match, I was nervous about that, he was making sure I was okay."

As she pushed Matt down the hall, she looked back at Edge, a pleading look in her eyes. His own narrowed as he watched her walk away, wondering what exactly had spooked her so much. He knew it had more to do than him and for some reason he was determined to find out what it was exactly.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Daddy Dearest 11/?

… … …

"What was that about?" Matt asked when they were back in his room.

She sighed, "I told you he was making sure I was okay. What about you? What were you talking about?"

Matt sighed as well, sitting down in the nearest chair. "When I saw him with you, hovered over you like that, I just- I couldn't handle it, not again."

"Ahh." She nodded in understanding. "Lita?"

"How did you- did someone tell you about her?"

Catelyn shook her head. "I don't know what happened but the way you said her name earlier. I kinda figured it had to do with her."

"we were together a long time. I was going to marry her. Then Kane started to target her, wanted her for himself and when she kept denying him, he started attacking me."

"Kane?"

"I'll point him out. Lita slept with him, to protect me. He said he would leave me alone if she slept with him just once so she did and she became pregnant."

Catelyn gasped. "What happened?"

"Kane forced her into a 'Till death do us part Match. He won, I lost, she had to marry him and he injured me in the process taking me out of the WWE for awhile. A little while later, she miscarried. I thought she still loved me, she told me she did but then she double-crossed both Kane and I. She started an affair with Edge, one that continued until she retired."

She touched his arm. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. "Don't be, What happened, happened. I got you now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you miss her?" She asked in a small voice.

"I miss what we had. She was my first love and you can never quite let that go but I could never forgive her or forget what happened."

"And the baby, if it had been born?"

"It was Kane's, if we were still together I would have loved him like he was mine."

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

He placed a kiss on top of her head.. "Are you sure you're okay though?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "I'm fine, I'll be fine."

"I know you will, you'll do great."

"I'd do better if I didn't have to do this."

He chuckled. "But you're a great person for doing it despite not wanting to. Listen if Edge bugs you or does anything, just let me know ok?"

"He was just making sure I was okay."

"That's what worries me." Matt said with a sigh. "Just be careful."

She nodded and hugged him tighter.

… … …

"Hey, Little One, wait up."

She turned around, thoroughly annoyed at being called that. She scowled upon seeing who it was.

"First off, I'm like almost 6 feet tall don't give me this little one crap."

"But I'm 6'5"". He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Secondly, what do you want? I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

"You always do as you're told?"

"No." She replied, lifting her chin in defiance. "But I was asked nicely to stay away from you so I will."

"Hardy been telling tales again?"

She rolled her eyes and turned away but he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me." She snapped.

He did immediately, lifting his hands in surrender. "I'm just making sure you're okay. You were pretty spooked earlier."

"You were a jackass earlier, what do you expect?"

"No it was more than that, wasn't it?"

She rolled her eyes and continued walking down the hall.

"Wasn't it?"

"I'm going to be at Shawn's room soon and I don't think he likes you very much either."

"I'm just trying to help you."

She stopped and turned on him. "Why? I've heard of your reputation. You're not a nice person so why would you help me? I'm not Lita okay? I'm not going to cheat on Matt and especially not with you so if that's part of your plan then fuck off now. I don't have time for this."

Anger flashed across his face but Catelyn stood her ground as she glared up at him, her arms crossed over her chest. She was tired of being bullied around, tired of these stupid flashbacks of that night. She was just tired. But she didn't need his help, not after what he did to Matt, not after what he had done to her.

"That's not what I was after." He finally said.

Her arms dropped. "Then what do you want?"

"To make sure you are okay. Something happened to you didn't it?"

She shook her head. "Even if it did, I don't see where that's any of your business." She turned to leave but stopped with her hand on the door knob to Shawn's room. "but thanks, for your help, and your concern."

She left him in the hallway, even more puzzled as to why he cared so much.

… … …

Catelyn frowned as she stared up at her father in confusion. She knew he was talking, had even heard the first part that he said but she wasn't really comprehending what he wanted her to do.

"Say that again?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You need to come out there with me for our match."

"I'm sorry but I swear you just told me to come out there for your match."

Another sigh. "I did."

She burst out laughing. "I don't think so."

"After last time I feel much safer with you out there with us."

"Right cause I can either stay here and get attacked or go out there and get attacked."

"It's much easier to see her coming out there then to have you alone back here."

She shook her head. "I'm really not liking her now."

"Both Matt and I will be out there, you will be safe."

She glared at him. "I heard that before."

"Please?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, but I thought I would be polite."

"Fine. I'll go. Anything happens, I'm gonna be kinda pissed."

"Then I guess we can't let anything happen huh?"

There was a knock on the door, then Matt stuck his head through the door. "Did you tell her?"

"You were in on this too?" She asked.

He shrugged, coming further into the room. "Jeff's still a little beat up from his match so I'd feel much better if you came out there with us."

She crossed her arms with a scowl. "I'm not changing." She told them, referring to her sweats and sweatshirt.

"Yes, you are." Shawn countered. "You're my assistant, you can at least look like one." He handed her a hanger with dress pants, a blouse and suit jacket. She took it with a huff.

"Fine, at least I'm covered. But you know what? I don't want to know where you got this." She went into the bathroom to change just as there was another knock on the door and Matt opened it, letting Maria in, makeup case in hand.

"You actually talked her into this?" The young woman asked, eyes wide.

Shawn nodded. "Thanks again for coming by to help with her hair and make-up."

"You never said anything about that." Catelyn yelled from the bathroom.

"It's all part of the show." Shawn called back.

"Well you already know where you can stick your show." She snapped.

Maria listened to the exchange, stifling a giggle. "She talks to her boss like that. Imagine if we could talk to Mr. McMahon like that."

The door opened and Catelyn stuck her head out with a scowl, motioning to Maria. Matt started to follow but was stopped by a look from his girlfriend who pulled the Raw Diva in and closed the door again.

"I can see the excitement." Matt drawled moving to sit on the bench.

Shawn shrugged, sitting across from him. "She hates the stage, she's very shy. I don't know where she gets it from. She doesn't act like Elizabeth at all."

Matt's eyes grew cloudy at the mention of Catelyn's mother. "Good thing too. She's not someone I'd want to meet."

"No you don't. Listen man, can I ask you something?"

Matt straightened up, beginning to look completely nervous.

"Relax, I won't grill you on your intentions with Catelyn and whatnot, not yet anyway. I want to know, does she talk to you a lot?"

"Catelyn? Well yeah, I guess."

Shawn sighed, looking back at the still closed door and lowering his voice some more. "Has she told you the real reason for coming here?"

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you still don't believe her."

"Shh." Shawn said, motioning him to lower his voice. "I do, as much as I wanted to deny it, I can't anymore. But did she tell you what happened to send her running here?"

Matt slowly shook his head. "No but you've noticed something too?"

The older man nodded. "I get the feeling there's something she's not telling us."

"But she won't talk about it."

"Exactly. So you know nothing?"

"Can't say I do."

"In that case, what are your intentions with Catelyn?"

"I heard that." Catelyn said as she opened the door, a beaming Maria standing behind her.

"She looks awesome." The Raw Diva exclaimed.

Matt and Shawn both nodded their heads, causing Catelyn to roll her eyes and cross her arms under her chest.

"Ahh, buttons." Shawn cried.

"What?" Catelyn asked, confused.

"Do the buttons up, too much cleavage. Did you give her a push up bra?" He asked, glaring at Maria who shrugged and smiled innocently.

Catelyn rolled her eyes. "Maria decided that I was not allowed to go out there without at least some of the buttons undone."

"She needs to look hot."

"Not half dressed."

Catelyn looked down at her black pin stripe suit then at Maria in a mini skirt and halter top, then back at Shawn with a look that clearly said, are you kidding me?

"No offense, Maria." Shawn said

"none taken." The diva giggled. "I have to go get ready for the kiss cam. Have fun Catelyn."

The Diva left and Catelyn stared at the two men, an eyebrow raised, her arms still crossed. "is there any possible way to talk you out of this?"

Both men shook their heads and Catelyn sighed, motioning to the two to go. They both stood and led the way out to the Gorilla. Shawn in front of her and Matt behind her, a hand on her lower back..

"You'll be fine." He whispered.

She looked back at him with a smile on her face but didn't say anything as they waited for Matt's music to start. When it did, he squeezed her hand pushing past them both.

"What am I supposed to do?" Catelyn asked Shawn, on the verge of panicking.

"I don't expect you to do anything, just stay out of trouble and warn us if anything is headed your way."

She frowned as his music started and he lead the way out. She followed after him, wrinkling her nose at his music. Could it be any lamer? Sexy boy, boy toy? Could she get a big eww on that one?

The crowd cheered as they stepped out and Catelyn did her best to not turn and run the other way. Instead she looked towards the ring where Matt was waiting for them and focused on him. He gave her an encouraging smile to which she returned as she followed Shawn down to the ring. He motioned her up the stairs and sat on the second rope letting her climb into the ring. She gave him a small smile as she went to stand beside Matt who gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Is he always this dramatic?" she asked as she watched her father play to the crowd.

"Are you trying to tell me you still haven't watched a match?"

She gave him a sheepish smile to which he grinned and shook his head.

"Be careful, okay?"

She nodded as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You too."

Shawn came over and grabbed her arm, leading her back towards the ropes where he again sat on them and she exited the ring.

"Be careful." He mouthed to her.

She nodded as music came through the arena and their opponents came down. Her eyes widened to see Edge and his tag team partner Randy Orton on their way to the ring. Edge glanced at her, sending a wink her way. She lifted an eyebrow at him but did nothing else as he entered the ring.

The match started and Catelyn stayed near Shawn and Matt's corner. Matt was currently in against Randy and him and Edge were keeping him isolated in their corner.

"Come on Matt." She whispered, barely able to watch him get beat down.

They kept mocking Shawn, letting Matt get within inches of tagging him before pulling him back.

"Help him." Catelyn cried, grabbing Shawn's pant leg.

"I can't do anything till he's able to make the tag."

She nervously chewed her lip, watching as Randy got him on the ropes and started choking him.

"Do something." She cried as she ran to the side of the ring, ignoring Shawn's calls to come back.

"Let him go." She yelled at Randy. He laughed as he leered down at her, applying more pressure to his throat.

"Or what?" Randy sneered

"Let him go." She pushed at his knee but couldn't budge it as Randy grabbed a hold of her hair. She clawed at his arm as he tried to pick her up and when she found footing on the apron, she pulled her arm back, slapping him across the face. His head whipped to the side and when he turned back, he pulled back his arm to hit her. Her eyes widened in horror but his arm was grabbed. Not by Shawn who was being held back by the ref, but by Edge.

"What are you doing man?" Randy asked.

"Don't worry about her. Worry about them. She's trying to distract you."

Randy let her go and Catelyn scrambled down from the apron, Shawn now on the outside and helping her down.

"What were you thinking?"

She heard the crowd erupt and looked to see Matt had landed a move that left both him and Randy on the ground, crawling towards their partners.

"I'm thinking I just distracted him enough so you could be tagged in."

Shawn looked and ran back to their corner as Matt reached up, blindly making the tag. As Shawn entered, Catelyn ran to Matt, helping him out of the ring.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Why did you do that?" he gasped out.

"Because I couldn't stand to watch him do that to you."

He chuckled weakly. "Sweetie, that's my job. It's what we do." He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes, just in time to see someone come flying at Catelyn. He pushed her to the side as the body crashed into him, taking them both down. Matt groaned as he took the full impact of Ashley crashing into him but before he could grab her, she had scrambled up and started advancing on Catelyn who was slowly backing up.

"You're mine." He heard Ashley hiss.

Catelyn stopped, a look of anger flashing over her face. "Fuck that, I'm sick and tired of this. Come on Blondie, it's on."

Matt saw Ashley hesitate and this time, Catelyn took the initiative and dived at the blonde, taking them both down to the ground. Hair pulling, scratching, and slapping ensued as the two rolled around and he could do nothing but stare in shock as his sweet little Catelyn gave all she got.

Then hands were grabbing her and pulling her off of the psycho and Catelyn struggled against the arms holding her and looked back to see Edge of all people holding her.

"Let me go." She hissed as some refs ran in and grabbed Ashley.

"How bout no?" Edge replied. "You're quite the feisty one aren't you?"

"That bitch started it."

"Good you have her. Bring her in the ring, we'll give her something for Shawn to remember us by."

Edge turned them around to face Randy who was motioning them into the ring.

"Let me RKO this bitch." Randy was saying.

Catelyn's eyes widened. "I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Trust me, it's not a good thing."

She started struggling more. "Let me go."

"Little One, calm down, I'm not going to let him do that to you."

She stopped. "Why not?"

"Cause I'm not, go get those scratches looked at."

He let her go and climbed into the ring to talk to Randy who couldn't believe he had let her go. Shawn came up to her and grabbed her, pulling her back towards the ramp, Matt in tow.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over as soon as they got back stage.

Her response was to smile as blood trickled from her nose and her right eye began to swell.

He groaned. "Don't tell me you enjoyed that."

"Bitch had it coming."

"Language."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what, I did kind of enjoy that."

"That was incredible." Matt said. "I had no idea you had that in you."

"She deserved it."

"But why didn't Edge hand you off to Randy?" Matt wondered.

Catelyn shrugged. "You got me."

She was shoved hard from behind and she turned around, looking down at Ashley who looked ready to fight again, a ref holding each arm. The blonde Diva wasn't any better off. Her lip was swollen and she was also sporting a nice black eye and a scratch down her right cheek.

"You won't get off so easy next time." Ashley snapped.

"Great, cause neither will you."

"You're not a wrestler, you could never take me."

"And from what I heard, neither are you. You can't bully me around Ashley and you can't seriously think that one fight will win Matt back. He's a big boy who doesn't need a winner of some stupid match to help him decide who he loves. This just makes you look petty and stupid but by all means, keep coming cause I won't back down."

With one last hateful glare, Ashley was led away. Shawn grabbed Catelyn's arms, leading her towards the trainers room.

"I don't know whether to be proud or mad."

"I stood up for myself."

"And angered her more. But you did good, and I'm proud of you kid."

"SHAWN MICHAELS." A voice screeched behind them.

Shawn closed his eyes. "Please, not right now."

"Who's behind me?" Catelyn whispered, too afraid to look.

Matt looked back, his eyes widening in horror. "You don't want to know. Should we take off for a bit?"

Shawn sighed and nodded. "Don't go too far now. Something tells me she already knows."

Matt grabbed Catelyn's hand and led the confused girl away as Shawn turned to face his enraged wife.

… … …


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

… … …

"You amazed me today." Matt said as she sat on the table, waiting for the trainer.

"I did?" Catelyn asked.

He nodded. "You stood up for yourself, and you tore her down, that was incredible."

She shook her head. "I've had enough of her crap. It's ridiculous."

"And you're right, I don't need some stupid match for me to decide who to love."

Her cheeks tinged pink as she realized what she had said. "I didn't mean to imply- What I meant-"

He quieted her with a finger to her lip. "I do, you know."

"Do what?" She asked.

"Love you." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

She inhaled sharply as he moved closer. "I love you too."

Their lips met and Matt moved closer to deepen the kiss. Catelyn pulled back.

"Ow, ow, ow. That bitch hurt my face."

Matt chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers as he traced the bruise forming around her eye. "I'll make up for it later." He promised.

… … …

Rebecca glared up at her husband as he stood there with a sheepish smile on his face.

"honey, what a surprise. Where are the kids?"

"They're here, some of the Divas got a hold of them."

"What's wrong.?"

"Perhaps I should ask you that. Anything you want to tell me perhaps."

"About what?" He asked, running his hand across the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

Becca lifted an eyebrow as she stared at him. When she didn't say anything, he let out the breath he was holding.

"How much do you already know?"

"When were you planning on telling me about her?"

"When did you find out?"

"Shawn?"

He sighed. "Look I didn't know how to tell you. I had no idea until she showed up here and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure she was mine."

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked.

Shawn stopped. "what were you talking about?"

"Sending your poor assistant out for a match so you can keep your title shot?"

"Oh. Crap."

"Yes, start talking."

Shawn began to stutter as he tried to figure out what exactly to say and tell her now that he had messed that up. But as he mumbled his way through it, he heard Becca begin to giggle. He looked up, seeing she was trying to stifle it behind her hand.

"I ever tell you how cute you are all flustered like that?"

He looked at her in puzzlement.

"I know, Shawn. I've known since she showed up on TV."

"How?"

"She looks like you. And when you told me her name I did a little investigating. Her mother? Wow."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I really had no clue if you knew or not so I was waiting for you to say something."

"And you're not mad? Wait you talked to Elizabeth?"

"She's a B-I-T-C-H."

Shawn smiled. "I could've told you that. But how are you not mad?"

She took his face between her hands, placing a light kiss on his mouth. "I'm no stranger to your past. I know what you were like then and I may not be happy about it but it's who you were and it's made you the man you are now."

Shawn smiled lovingly at his wife, wondering for the umpteenth time how he had gotten so lucky.

"So when do I get to meet her?"

Shawn hugged her, "she should be getting checked out by the trainer. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"We'll sit down and talk about all this later, and trust me you will get quite the earful then. Right now, I kind of want to meet her."

Shawn led her down the hall to the trainers and they entered the room, clearing his throat when they came upon Catelyn and Matt forehead to forehead, his hand caressing her cheek as they stared at each other. Upon the throat clearing, the two broke apart, looking sheepishly at him.

"Catelyn, I want you to meet someone."

The young women's eyes widened in panic, causing Becca to laugh as she moved forward and held out a hand

"Don't worry, I don't bite. I'm Becca, Shawn's wife."

Catelyn warily took the hand as she shot Shawn a look, who just gave her a big grin in return.

"Becca, I want you to meet Catelyn, my daughter."

Catelyn pulled away as though she had been burned as she continued to look at Becca her eyes still wide.

"Catelyn, sweetie, I already know. I even talked to your mother."

At this, Catelyn made a face. "Oh boy, first I'm not like her and secondly, my condolences."

"Yes, that was pretty much how I felt too. Listen, I was thinking, us four and the kids could go out to dinner, maybe get to know each other a bit more."

Catelyn stared at her in amazement, "You don't hate me?"

The older woman shook her head. "Why should I? You've done nothing in all this."

She smiled at her and grabbed Matt's hand. "and he can come too?"

"Of course. Shall we?"

Catelyn nodded as Matt helped her off the table and they followed her father and his wife down the hall.

… … …

"What happened to your face?"

Catelyn looked down at her half-brother with a small smile on her face. "I got into a fight."

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Do you wrestle like Daddy does?"

Catelyn shook her head. "No, but someone wanted to wrestle me and that is when this happened."

"Who was it?"

"Ashley."

Cameron shook his head. "I don't like her anymore."

"Smart kid." Matt muttered from her other side. She nudged him playfully in the ribs and the two giggled.

"Are you really my sister?" Cameron asked.

Catelyn glanced at Rebecca and Shawn who both nodded before she turned back to the boy.

"I'm your half-sister."

"But you look whole."

Catelyn giggled again. "What that means is we have the same Daddy, but a different Mommy."

"Where's your mommy?"

"Who cares." Catelyn said, making a face, then realizing she was talking to an impressionable boy, covered herself up. "What I mean is she's at home I guess."

Cameron nodded, his face looking very serious at what she was telling him.

"Cameron, why don't you finish your dinner?" Becca suggested before he could ask any more questions.

He began to eat, all the while staring at his new half-sister. Cheyenne, across from her, kept shooting shy glances at her before looking away. Not quite 4 and the little girl already reminded her lots of herself at that age. Not only that but the resemblance to her… reaching into her purse, she pulled out a picture, handing it to Shawn.

"This is you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Who does it look like?"

Shawn looked at the picture than at his youngest daughter, shaking his head in disbelief before passing it to Becca who gasped when looking at it.

"She looks just like you."

"I know." Catelyn replied. "I didn't start looking like my mom until I was older."

Becca handed the picture back to her and shook her head. "Catelyn, I hope you know, I have nothing against you in all this. I understand you had no idea Shawn was your father until recently and after talking to your Mother…" She trailed off, uncertain how to bring up just how horrible Elizabeth had been. That woman had done everything in her power to pit her against Shawn and to make her resent Catelyn but she was just not like that. She had never been one to judge someone based on someone else's opinion and the fact that her own Mother could say such horrible things about her, Becca ended up feeling sympathy for the girl more than anything else.

"And I want you to know that I'm sorry I just kind of showed up like this and I really hope I don't cause problems between you guys. Mother is very manipulative, she played us all, I'm sure."

Becca smiled warmly at her. "You have nothing to worry about. I know this must be a difficult time for you but I would love to get the chance to know you more and perhaps you can come home with Shawn one day."

Catelyn stared at her in amazement. "You really mean it?"

Becca nodded and beside her, Matt squeezed her hand, happy at the look on his girlfriend's face. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was her.

… … …

Fingers lightly brushed through her hair, waking her from a peaceful slumber. She yawned and turned over, a smile gracing her features as she caught sight of Matt.

"Morning Sunshine." He whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

She giggled and moved to sit up as she did so. Immediately nausea rose inside her and she stood, making a mad dash to the bathroom. Matt followed after her and when he tried to enter, she kicked the door shut with her foot. Moments later he could hear her retching.

"Catelyn, let me in."

"No." She moaned. "Go away, I'm sick."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, stomach flu. Now go away."

"I'm not leaving you, I'll wait out here until you're done."

"Clothes please?"

He went and grabbed her some clothes, knocking on the door and holding them out to her as one hand snaked out and snatched them from him before closing the door again. With a sigh, he sat down on the bed and waited for her to reemerge, which she did 10 minutes later and flopping down onto the bed.

"I'm dying." She moaned.

He rolled over onto one elbow above her. "I highly doubt that, I think you're just a bit sick."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt your ass."

"Something tells me you'll survive. You want to stay in today? I'll tell Shawn you're sick."

She shook her head. "No, He has a signing today and an appearance, he needs me there."

He smiled down at her. "You've come a long way, you know that."

She shrugged. "You don't know the half of it. I'm surprised we didn't kill each other the first little bit. I was by far the biggest brat in the world."

He laughed. "I remember that."

"You're not supposed to agree." She said with a pout. "What are you doing today?"

"Following you around."

"Bringing my boyfriend to work, what more can I ask for?"

"I can think of something."

He leaned in but suddenly she pushed him away, making another mad dash for the bathroom. He sat up with a sigh as he waited again for her to finish.

… … …

"You don't look too hot." Shawn said when Catelyn emerged from the elevator.

"I'm sick. Matt should be here in a few minutes. Cameron and Cheyenne weren't sick by chance, were they?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, Becca never said anything, I'll tell her to keep an eye on them when she calls later."

"They're very cute." Catelyn said with a small smile.

"I think you're saying that cause Cheyenne looks likes you." Shawn teasingly said

"well I was a cute child. There's no denying it."

He smiled. "I'm sorry I missed that. I'm sorry I didn't even know. But to be honest, I wouldn't have been a great dad. I haven't had the best past."

Catelyn shrugged. "What's happened, happened. There's nothing we can do now."

Shawn nodded. "I'm glad you finally got to meet them though."

"What, now that you know I am who I say I am?"

"You sprung out of nowhere, kid, what was I supposed to think?"

"She's really nice, I like her. Them too."

"I'm glad. I was worried but she surprised me as well. She's not too fond of my past but like she explained to me, it wasn't your fault. Why penalize you for that."

"You ready?" Matt asked, coming up behind them, a ball cap and sunglasses on.

Shawn nodded and led the way out to the limo that was waiting for them. The drive was mainly silent. Catelyn whimpering every time they hit a bump. When they reached the location, she stood outside, taking in deep breaths of air.

"are you going to be okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

They went inside and Catelyn stood back with Matt as Shawn went to the table to sign the autographs.

"People will freak if they knew you were here too." She murmured to Matt.

"Then let's not tell them, I'm enjoying my time with you."

About half an hour in, Shawn called her over and when she stepped up to him, he told her that the fan wanted a picture with the two of them.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because I hate Ashley." The fan replied.

She hid a smirk as she stood beside the fan and the picture was snapped.

"please. Please I beg of you, kick her ass. I know it's a lingerie pillow fight but please kick her ass."

Catelyn laughed. "I'll do my best."

The next fan came up and as Catelyn went to leave, they also asked for her picture and autograph. She looked at Shawn, wondering what the hell was going on and he shrugged.

"You've been on TV, they're starting to know you."

She shook her head in disbelief, sitting in the chair that was produced next to him. She looked back at Matt who was holding back a smile at the incredulous look on her face.

For the next couple of hours, she sat beside Shawn, getting pictures taken and signing some autographs. When the line was done, she turned to Shawn.

"This is getting way, way too weird for me."

Shawn grinned. "But you handled it like a pro, let's go get some food."

Matt came and joined them, grabbing a dazed Catelyn's hand and leading her back to the limo. What exactly had she gotten herself into?

… … …

When Catelyn arrived at the next taping with Shawn, it was reminiscent of Ashley's return, in that everyone was looking at them funny and whispering.

"Don't tell me another ex girlfriends of Matt has shown up."

Shawn frowned looking just as confused as her. "I don't know but suddenly I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Yeah, me neither."

They walked by Randy Orton who was looking down at some paper a big smirk on his face that grew as he looked up at them as they walked by. Some guys she didn't recognize but knew that they were wrestlers were staring at them both in wide eyed wonderment.

"I don't like this." Catelyn whispered as Shawn led the way to his locker room.

"Just stay close and ignore everyone, okay?"

When they reached his locker room, Matt and Jeff were there, a frown on Jeff's face as he read a piece of paper and a look of worry on Matt's.

"You know what's going on, don't you." Catelyn said.

Jeff held the piece of paper out to them, looking perplexed as he looked between Catelyn and Shawn.

"It's about us?" Shawn asked.

He nodded and Catelyn grabbed the paper.

"I swear if it's something else about me and you and sleeping together I will throw up and punch whoever wrote it in the throat."

"No. That's not it." Matt said quietly.

Shawn ushered them all into his room where Catelyn began to read quietly, her frown deepening as she did so. When she was done, she crumpled it up and threw it across the room, stomping past them all and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Shawn moved to follow her, but stopped, reaching down to pick up the paper and smoothing it out.

**_Assistant, Daughter, or Fraud?_**

_The newest addition to the WWE, who isn't even under contract to them, but hired by one of the Superstars isn't who she appears to be. To the fans, the outside world, and the whole WWE locker room, Catelyn Freeborn is Shawn Michaels assistant. The 21 year old Diva was hired to look after his day to day things, or so everyone's been told. Found out recently, Catelyn believes herself to be Michaels daughter, the result of a tryst from his wild Midnight Rocker days. With partner Marty Jannetty, Michaels rocketed to the top in wrestling and partied until the early morning, creating havoc and leaving behind women wherever he went. One such being Catelyn's mother. _

_Elizabeth Freeborn describes Catelyn as a difficult child, one with a very active imagination. 'Her real father left us when she was just a baby. Catelyn grew up very bitter towards him and would spend hours make believing that someone else was her father. One time I had mentioned that I had met Shawn Michaels and she took it from there. I didn't realize she still held onto that notion all these years later and when she screwed up here to the point where she was an embarrassment for her whole family, she ran away. I didn't know where she went until someone mentioned they had seen her on Raw. I knew then she had tricked that poor man into believing he was her father. I have no hard feelings towards Shawn. We had fun and we both went on with our lives but what Catelyn is doing is wrong. I've begged her to come home but she ignores all my calls.'_

_So who is Catelyn Freeborn really? Is she just Shawn Michaels assistant as everyone believes? His daughter, that her mom claims she has made up? Or is she a fraud, looking for a free ride?_

Shawn crumpled up the paper too, looking at Matt and Jeff before shaking his head and following after his daughter. He entered not bothering to knock.

"This is complete and utter bullshit." She cried.

He didn't bother correcting her language because he agreed. "I'm sorry this happened."

"You don't- You don't believe her, do you? Do you think I'm making this up?"

"If you asked me that when you first got here, maybe. But I've gotten to know you, I'm not going to deny that you look like me, and I mean you and Cheyenne were identical when you were her age. You're a good kid, with a good head on your shoulders and I know you're not making this up."

She looked up at him in wonderment. "For real?"

He nodded. "You can trust me Catelyn. Whatever happened, whatever happens, I'm here to help you. We'll get through this."

"Even if it means proving to the entire world you are my dad?"

"I'll do it, and we can be sure to shove it down your mom's throat."

"I don't ever want to go back there." She whispered.

"Then don't. You have a new life now and you have a new home, with me."

She jumped up and into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered. "I don't know how to ever repay you."

"Don't. Catelyn, you don't have to worry about repaying me. I missed out on a lot not knowing you while you were growing up. We both have a lot of lost time to make up for."

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. "Thank you. For everything."

He nodded. "You're welcome. You ready to face them all and show them it doesn't bother us?"

She smiled. "They'll think it'll pull us apart but we'll show them." She opened the door and went back into the locker room, stopping at who was waiting for them.

None other than Vince McMahon.

"Crap." Catelyn said.

… …. …

… … …


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

**… … …**

"Do you know how many people have been calling me today?" Vince asked, a gleam in his eyes.

Catelyn narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. Shawn stepped forward, pushing her behind him.

"Can't say I care, Vince." Shawn said. "And no I don't care about whatever idea you have floating around. Catelyn is not a wrestler, and she does not want to be one. You've already dragged her into one stupid story line, I won't let you drag her into another."

"I got her to agree to the match with Ashley, who's to say I can't make her agree again? You do want that title don't you?"

Shawn's jaw tightened. "The match has been set for this weekend already."

"And what about your future chances?" Vince challenged

"excuse me, guys, I'm right here. How about talking to me instead of over me. I mean the decision is initially mine, right?" Catelyn asked.

Vince turned to her, a big smile on her face. "You can go far being billed as Catelyn Michaels, Shawn Michaels daughter."

Catelyn lifted a brow, an amused expression on her face. "Did you not read the story Vince, I'm a fraud."

Vince's smile dropped. "You-you are?"

"Don't you actually read the articles? According to them, I made it up, I'm a fraud. Sorry can't help you."

He glared at both of them. "This isn't over."

"It is for now. So Buh-bye."

Vince left and Shawn turned to his eldest daughter in shock. "Do you even realize how you just talked to my boss?"

"You threw him up against a wall."

"That's different."

Catelyn rolled her eyes. "I'm not contracted by him and he's just going to keep blackmailing you if you don't tell him to fuck off now."

"Language."

She sighed and rolled her eyes again, looking to Matt and Jeff for help. "Am I right?"

"I'm still coming to terms with the fact you two are related." Jeff said.

"You believe we are?" Catelyn asked.

"Matt said it was true. I believe him."

Catelyn sunk onto a chair, and Shawn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said before, you have to ignore what everyone says, let's worry about your match this weekend."

She looked up at him, smiling weakly. "Yeah, you're right. We know the truth, so screw em."

He smiled. "That's my girl. You want to get some practice in before we have to get ready."

She nodded and stood up, leading the way to the ring.

… … …

Catelyn paced in the Hardy's locker room, more nervous than she had ever been in her life. The past few days had been a whirlwind. Both her and Shawn had been bombarded with calls wanting to know the truth. They kept quiet and ignored them all. As did Becca who was being bombarded as well wondering how she felt about her fraudulent step daughter. No answers were given but Elizabeth had sure made herself known. Popping up in articles and on radios begging Catelyn to return her calls, to come home and give up this silly charade. Catelyn had yet to receive one phone call from her.

But today was the day. Her first ever and hopefully only WWE match. She was scared. She might've got the upper hand on Ashley last time. But who's to say the Diva couldn't just wipe the ring with her.

"You'll do fine."

"Will I?" She asked turning to Matt with a small frown. "What if she completely kicks my ass?"

"I'll be waiting in case anything happens, okay? Remember she doesn't think you can do anything but you can, you're a natural."

She smiled. "I'm a Michaels. But that doesn't mean I want to do this."

"But I'm proud of you for doing it." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Thank you. I have to go talk to Shawn. We have an announcement to make before my match."

He kissed her before letting her go. "You'll be fine. Love you."

She kissed him back. "You too. I'll see you after the match."

She left his room and started towards Shawn, only making it half way before she was stopped.

"Little One."

She turned around with a raised brow.

"Quite the news going around."

"Isn't it?" She asked with a smirk.

He stopped in front of her. "I believe you, though."

She smiled. "Why are you trying so hard to get on my good side Edge? Both my father and boyfriend hate you, yet you still keep pushing."

"There's more going on then you're willing to admit. You've been hurt. I don't like seeing you so upset." He lifted a hand, gently trailing it down her cheek as he spoke.

She shook her head, pulling back. "You have no reason to care. So stop. Nothing has happened to me. You don't have to worry about me."

"Then why the freakout that day?"

"Cause you were a jackass maybe? That ring a bell."

He sighed. "I said I was sorry, plus I saved you from Randy."

"Thank you for that but please don't care so much, you'll just get into more trouble with Matt and Shawn."

He snorted. "You think they scare me? I've beaten them both countless times. You take care Little One and good luck in your match."

He left, leaving Catelyn more confused than ever. What was he after exactly? Shrugging, she continued on to Shawn's room, who was just exiting as she arrived.

"Shouldn't you be changed?"

"I left everything in your room. Hold on two minutes." Running into his room, she quickly changed, wrapping a robe around herself before grabbing her shoes.

"Do I have to wear these?" She asked as she opened the door. "They're like 3 inches tall. I'm already 5'10."

"Just until you get to the ring, and whatever you do, please don't take off your robe until I'm well out of sight."

She grinned at him, fiddling with the ties to her blue satin robe. "You sure you don't want to give your approval?"

He shook his head. "Not in the least. I saw how small the bag you came home with was. I don't want to know what you're wearing."

She laughed. "Wuss. You ready to face the world?"

"I can go out there and talk, can you?"

Catelyn paled. "I have to talk?"

He laughed. "We really need to get you over this shyness."

"Or you know, just never let me do this again. That, I can live with."

"Just remember what I told you when the match starts." Shawn said as they walked towards the stage.

"Will do. And you'll be there in case she tries anything."

"I'll be coming down with you. You'll be fine."

She giggled. "Just make sure you turn when I disrobe."

He glared at her. "Something tells me I really don't want to know what you're wearing now."

She smiled mysteriously at him as his music began to play and he grabbed a mic before going out through the curtains and down to the ring. The crowd cheered as Catelyn watched and he began to speak.

"Now, I know there has been a lot of speculation lately. Everyone wants to know. Who is Catelyn Freeborn? She is my assistant. That's true, I pay her for that. Now her so called mother is ranting that Catelyn has made up this story where she believes she is my daughter. But I in fact have the truth right here. I know the truth. So please, allow me to introduce to you, my daughter, Catelyn Michaels."

Catelyn's eyes widened as he said her name. While the two had talked about him announcing and believing her to be his daughter, he had never told her he would introduce her as a Michaels. Shaking herself from her stupor, she stepped out into the stage, waving at the crowd as she walked down to the ring and Shawn sat on the ropes for her to enter.

"Just tell your story." He said, handing her the mic.

The fans quieted down as she took the mic from him, and all of a sudden she remembered that she was standing in front of thousands of people, in high heels and a robe. What the hell had she been thinking? She gave Shawn a skeptical look who nodded encouragingly at her. With a sigh, she lifted the mic.

"Days before I appeared on TV, my mother told me who my father was. My whole life I was told I was the result of a one night stand, with a man whose name she couldn't remember. But what you have to understand is Elizabeth Freeborn is a liar and a manipulator. She has lied to each and every one of you. There was an accident before I came here that she blamed on me and that was the reason she sent me here."

She ignored the curious look Shawn was giving her, knowing he had no clue about any accident.

"She sent me to the arena saying my father was waiting for me. And yes, I know I'm 21 but I was lost, confused, and curious about my father. She had known all along who he was and I'll admit I wasn't exactly overjoyed when I heard he was a wrestler but I came nonetheless, only to find out Shawn had no clue I was coming, yet he did recognize my mother's name. We decided to keep quiet until we could find out the truth and here is the truth. Shawn Michaels is my father. Cameron and Cheyenne are my half siblings, my mother is a liar and she can keep saying what she wants but we know the truth. Elizabeth had never once tried to contact me. Now whether she is doing this for the attention or some sick revenge plot against Shawn, I don't know. But Mother, give it up, we know the truth and that's all that matter."

She handed the mic back to Shawn as music came on and Ashley made her way to the ring.

"You did great." Shawn told her.

She gave him a weak smile.

"are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked with a small laugh as Ashley entered and tried to run at her. Shawn stepped in between them, warning Ashley to back off. The blonde did, all the while glaring at her over Shawn's shoulders.

The ref told them both to disrobe and Ashley went first, pulling off her black robe to reveal pink and black panties and bra. Catelyn raised an eyebrow, knowing hers was nowhere near as elaborate, but not really caring. If she honestly thought that outfit would have Matt crawling back to her, she was more delusional then anyone thought.

Catelyn undid her robe and quickly took it off, her face burning bright red as she did so. While she was wearing more then Ashley, her Blue little Bootie shorts and Blue Camisole was still something she did not want to be wearing in public.

"I still prefer the footie pajamas." Shawn muttered.

Catelyn gave him a dirty look. "Could be worse, I could be dressed up like Skanky MsSkankerson over there."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Remember what I said."

She nodded and picked up a pillow as Ashley did the same. The ref signaled for the bell and Ashley lifted the pillow to hit her. Catelyn dropped hers and rushed the blonde, clotheslining her and knocking her down. Only then did Catelyn pick up a pillow and as was the name of the match, began beating Ashley with it. It was like adding insult to injury. The blonde Diva slowly stood up, looking ready to murder as her eyes fell on Catelyn, who smirked and hit the Diva again, before hooking her right leg and pushing her back down.

"You're not supposed to be able to wrestle." Ashley shrieked as she started to stand up again.

Catelyn dropped the pillow. "Didn't you hear sweetie? I'm a Michaels." Catelyn grabbed the blonde and snapmared her over, looking over at Shawn who was smiling his encouragement as she applied a chin lock to Ashley.

"Now." Shawn yelled.

Releasing the move, Catelyn backed up in the corner, a part of her in awe that she was actually pulling this off. Both Shawn and Matt had been kind of amazed at how quickly she had picked everything up, both saying it was a pity she didn't want to have a career in wrestling, because like Shawn, she was a natural.

Ashley slowly got to her feet and turned around, right into a kick from Catelyn. Matt had called it a Superkick but both had also referred to it as Sweet Chin Music, Shawn's finishing move. Ashley went down, and Catelyn quickly scrambled on top, pinning her for the 3 count. The bell rang and she jumped to her feet as the ref raised her hand in victory. She looked towards Shawn, who wasn't there, in his place was Randy, climbing into the ring, right towards her.

She looked towards the back, wondering where Matt was as Randy moved closer, a smirk on his face.

"Don't bother looking sweetheart, he's not coming."

She looked back at him a mixture of fear and suspicion on her face as she began to back up.

"You know, I had Hardy beat in our little match. Would've won to if not for an interfering Michaels. Like Father, like Daughter. And just like I destroyed him, I will destroy you."

Catelyn backed up, her eyes wide with fear as he grabbed her hair. She looked up at him and slapped him across the face. His grip loosened on her and she took off running, only to be grabbed by her hair and pulled back, letting out a screech of pain as she did so.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said, pulling her to her feet.

She closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable but then his hands were gone and she opened her eyes to see Edge in the ring. He slowly walked over to them and stood in between them.

"Move, man." Randy said.

Edge shook his head. "I go along with all your crazy plans but not this one. You can't hurt her."

"What the fuck do you care. This is Hardy's girlfriend and Michael's daughter. What, do you want to do it? Be my guest."

"No, we're going to leave her alone. That includes you too."

He grabbed Ashley's arm, who had just stood and was about to attack Catelyn again.

"Let me go." She struggled against him.

"Get out Ashley." He pushed the blonde back, who glared at all of them before finally exiting the ring. Edge turned back to Randy. "I don't care what you say, Catelyn is off limits."

She looked behind her to see Shawn was slowly starting to get up and as Rated RKO argued she slowly backed up, and between the ropes, into Shawn's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking her over. "He came through the crowd, I had no idea."

She nodded. "Edge saved me."

"Edge?"

Another nod. "I think Randy did something to Matt."

"Let's get you backstage, nice match by the way."

She gave him a weak smile as the two hurried backstage, completely ignoring the fact that Rated RKO had come to blows in the ring, over her.

… … …


	14. Chapter 14

Daddy Dearest 14/?

… … …

"I'm so sorry. I was in here watching and as soon as I saw Randy come down I went to leave my room, but they blocked my door."

Catelyn shook her head in disgust. "You have nothing to apologize for. The jackass thought ahead for it. As long as he didn't hurt you."

"But he almost hurt you." Matt said with a frown. "Catelyn I don't know what I would do if he had RKO'd you."

"Hopefully beat him up, but I'm fine, I was saved."

"Which I don't understand, why would Edge save you?"

Catelyn shrugged, "I don't know, he's been really nice to me."

"Has he tried anything with you?" Matt asked with a frown.

She shook her head. "He's just been genuinely nice and nothing will happen between us. I'm not her."

"I never said you were."

"Yeah but the way you're always freaking out over him makes me think you're just waiting for the moment I do something with him. I love you, not him. I want to be with you, not him. I'm not Lita, okay? But he did save me and I'm grateful for that." Standing up, she walked out of the room with a huff, leaving behind a very confused Matt. She never went off like that for no reason, so what was wrong with her now?

… … …

"I need your help."

The trainer looked up from organizing his supplies.

"I hate Doctors and I don't want to go to a regular doctor and I don't know if it's a result from being hit on the head by Ashley awhile back but I'm always throwing up and I'm so damn moody, I just snapped at Matt. And I mean you checked me over after that so perhaps you can tell me if it's leftover from that. Maybe I got a concussion?"

The trainer, Andy, set down his supplies as he turned to Michaels' daughter. "Perhaps, take a seat."

Catelyn sat down as she told him everything that had been happening and he did some quick tests to check her eyes and determine her reflex action. When he was done, he gave her a cup.

"I need a sample."

"You need a sample to determine if I have a concussion?"

"I need to be certain of everything before I can diagnose anything." Andy replied, shooing her into the bathroom.

Catelyn complied and when she was done, he disappeared for several very long minutes.

"I figured out what it is." He told her, avoiding eye contact with her.

She pursed her lips, not liking where this was going at all.

Neither noticed the blonde hanging outside the door, a camera in hand and pointed into the room.

… … …

"Catelyn? You've been acting weird for over a week now, ever since your match with Ashley. If there is something wrong, I'd wish you'd tell me."

She looked up at her father and shook her head. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

He cocked his head to the side. "Why am I having a hard time believing you?"

She shrugged. "Cause you always think something is wrong with me?"

"Catelyn…" He began, stopping with a sigh.

She looked up at him, a look of pure innocence on her face.

"Catelyn." He tried again. "Matt's worried about you too."

She looked away at the mention of her boyfriend's name. At least she thought they were still together. They probably wouldn't be for much longer.

"You know I'm here for you no matter what, right?"

She nodded. "Shawn, I'm fine. Everything is fine."

A knock sounded at their door and Shawn called for them to come in. Maria opened the door, a sympathetic look on her face. "Ashley is calling you out again."

Catelyn rolled her eyes. "This should be done and over with."

"She's also calling Shawn and Matt out there too." The Raw Diva informed them.

Shawn sighed as an icy fist gripped Catelyn's heart. No, there was no way that bitch would know anything. She had sworn Andy to secrecy and had told no one what was going on.

"Maybe this is the end of it." Shawn hopefully suggested.

Catelyn shook her head in disgust. "Don't count on it."

The two rose and went to the stage where Matt was waiting for them, staring hopefully at Catelyn.

"Catelyn whatever happened, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, I should apologize Matt, I just had a lot on my mind. We'll talk after this, okay?"

He nodded and together the three stepped out and walked down to the ring, Catelyn entered behind the other two, glaring at Ashley the whole time, who had a big knowing smile on her face.

The icy fist clenched harder.

"Hey Catey, how are you?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me that." She snapped.

"So you got pretty lucky beating me in our match, I was thinking this time, we could actually have a wrestling match."

Catelyn shook her head.

"Why not?" Ashley asked with feigned innocence.

"It was a one off thing." Catelyn replied. "So now you leave me alone." She turned to leave.

"Are you sure it's not cause you're too chicken, or cause you have something to hide?"

Catelyn stopped and turned around, glaring at Ashley trying to gauge how much she knew. Slowly she shook her head.

"Then why not have a match?" Ashley taunted her, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Catelyn's eyes narrowed and again she shook her head.

"You know I figured you'd say no and something tells me there is a reason for it. Why don't we let Matt and Shawn know?"

Catelyn's eyes widened in fear as she heard her voice over the arena.

"What's wrong then?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Catelyn." Andy's voice was heard.

Slowly she turned around to see the scene between her and Andy playing live for everyone to see.

"It's not a concussion is it?"

Andy shook his head, and in the ring, Catelyn groaned and dropped her head to her chest just as Catelyn on screen did the same.

"You're pregnant."

A stunned Catelyn stared at Andy. Eyes and mouth opened wide.

In the ring, Ashley started to laugh and Shawn and Matt were stunned into silence. Catelyn went red with anger as she slowly turned around and with a primal scream, jumped at Ashley knocking them both to the ground. The two girls rolled around as Catelyn punched, slapped, scratched and did anything she could to Ashley. Moments later she was pulled off the blonde but was still kicking and screaming as she tried to loosen Shawn and Matt's grip to attack her again.

"You have a baby to think of." Shawn muttered in her ear.

She groaned and slowly stopped struggling as she breathed heavily, glaring at the bitch who had just ruined everything.

"Get out of my sight." Matt said, glaring at Ashley.

"But Matt-" She whined only to be cut off by him.

"I said get out of here, now Ashley, you've done enough damage for one day."

The blonde left and moments later Shawn dragged Catelyn through the ropes and up the ramp, followed closely by Matt, back to his room.

"Is this true?" Shawn asked as soon as the door was closed.

Catelyn hesitantly nodded and Shawn sighed.

"You have to be careful Catelyn, you can't go around attacking people now. You could injure yourself or the baby. You and I will talk about this later, right now, you and Matt need to talk."

Shawn left and Catelyn kept looking down, too afraid to see the look on Matt's face. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and twirled her around. She looked up at him to see a look of pure joy on his face.

"You're- you're happy?"

"Of course I am. I mean I was going to wait to have kids, but I've always wanted them and you know what, it just feels right."

Catelyn's jaw dropped. She had forgotten that he had no clue. She had forgotten that according to him, he had been her one and only. He had no clue what had happened before she came here.

"are you not happy?" Matt asked, looking at her in concern.

"I'm young, I wasn't expecting this yet, or ever really."

"You never wanted kids?"

"Not if there was a chance I'd end up like my mom."

"But you haven't. You're so much more caring then she would ever be. You're a wonderful person Catelyn."

"I just need to let it sink in."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

She meekly shrugged. "Just… Just give me time okay? I need air."

"Do you want me to come?"

She shook her head. "no. I didn't want it to come out like that, so I just need to clear my head. I'll talk to you later." She left him in the locker room and walked down the hall, trying to find somewhere secluded. She didn't get very far when a voice called out to her.

"Go away." She replied, not looking back.

"Little One, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." She replied.

"I doubt it, look at me."

She shook her head as she kept walking and Edge soon caught up to her, turning her around.

"See?" He pointed out, taking in her trembling lips and the tears pooling in her eyes. Looking around, he spied an empty room and pulled her in there.

"Not exactly happy news, or told the way you wanted, huh?"

She shook her head.

"How's Hardy taking it?"

"He's happy." She choked out before the tears started to fall.

"Hey now." Edge said, pulling her into a hug. "Isn't it good that he's happy?"

She mumbled something against his chest and he pulled away, looking down at her. "Repeat that please?"

"It's not his." She whispered.

He took a step back, shocked. No way, no how, it was like Lita and Matt all over again.

"Whose?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied with a sob. "I don't know whose it is okay? But it's not Matt's. And he has no clue, no idea. He thinks he's been my one and only. He has no clue what happened before I came here."

Edge pulled her into a hug. "So something did happen?" He asked.

She nodded against his chest, sobbing too hard to speak. He waited until she calmed down before asking her what happened, and even then it was still several moments before she spoke.

"I said my mom sent me here for a reason. I went out one night and someone slipped a date rape drug into my drinks."

Edge softly swore and Catelyn pulled away, unable to look at him.

"There was 2 of them, that's all I remember. I don't know who and with the dates… It's one of theirs."

He put his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "What are you going to do?"

She shook her head, another small sob escaping. "What can I do? How do I tell Matt it's not his? He'll hate me for lying, for not telling him what happened. It'll be like Lita all over again."

"Then don't, pass it off as his."

"Would you want your girlfriend to do that? I don't remember what these guys even look like. I have total amnesia of that night. What if the baby comes out different descent? It could be half Asian for all I know. And I can't do that to him. I can't."

He smoothed down her hair. "Perhaps it's better to explain everything. He can't hold it against you that you were raped Little One. That wasn't your fault. You were an innocent in their disgusting plot and I'm sorry it happened and I'm sure he will be too."

She shook her head. "No, he'll be mad because I lied to him. He thought I was a virgin. After that happened, I wanted to forget and considered myself still a virgin, but he won't see it that way. He'll see that I lied to him and betrayed him, just like Lita did."

"Completely different circumstances." Edge whispered "And I'm sure he'll understand."

She cried harder. "I can't do this. How am I supposed to go through with this. It's so… I feel so… dirty… and I feel guilty that I feel so dirty about having a baby, he's an innocent in all this."

"Kind of like you." Edge gently reminded her.

Catelyn shook her head. "I'm not innocent Edge, not anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

Daddy Dearest 15/?

"So what are you going to do?"

Catelyn shrugged as Shawn stared at her.

"Are you guys going to keep it, put it up for adoption, get married?"

Again, she shrugged. "I don't know if I want to keep it." She whispered.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Adoption is doable, if that's what you want, but I want you to think about it."

"I might…" She sighed. "I might get an abortion."

He pursed his lips together as he looked at her. "Abortion? Catelyn, that's a little harsh, have you even talked to Matt about that yet? Is he pushing you into it?"

She sighed as Matt entered their room, stopping at the tension in it. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You bastard." Shawn hissed, standing up.

The elder Hardy raised his hands in defense as he stared at Shawn. "look Shawn, I didn't mean for it to happen like this, but I swear, I'm going to be there for Catelyn."

"How, by making her get an abortion?"

"A what? No. I would never… You want to get an abortion?" Matt asked, the hurt clearly etched into his features as he stared at Catelyn.

"You don't want her to?" Shawn asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, Catelyn what's going on?"

The newest Michaels shook her head. "I can't have the baby." She whispered.

Matt moved to kneel in front of her but she stood up and moved away, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

"Why? Catelyn what's wrong? I know it's a lot to take in but we will get through this together."

She shook her head, biting her trembling lip in an attempt to calm down. "I'm sorry Matt, but we won't. The baby, it's not yours."

The silence dragged on and Catelyn was too afraid to turn around. Too afraid to see the disappointment on both Matt's and her father's face.

"Is that why your mother sent you here?" Shawn asked.

Catelyn shook her head. "No. You saw the clip, I didn't even know I was pregnant until Andy told me."

"You lied to me." Matt said and Catelyn could hear the anger in his voice.

"No, I didn't, if you'd just let me-"

"No you said I was your first. You had me believe that but you lied to me. Whose is it?"

She chewed on her bottom lip unsure of how to answer.

"Someone here? Does it belong to Edge."

She looked up at him, hurt in her eyes. "How can you say that? I told you there was nothing going on between us."

"But you could've lied about that as well, right?"

"No, Matt, please, just-"

"I don't want to hear it." he snapped, storming out of the room.

Catelyn closed her eyes, jumping as the door slammed shut, squeezing back the tears, threatening to fall.

"Whose is it, Catelyn?" Shawn quietly asked.

"I- I don't know." She sobbed, running from the room.

She didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his face.

Catelyn ran through the arena, blinded by her tears, not caring who saw her or where she was going. She just wanted to get far away. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back.

"Let me go." She sobbed, struggling against her captor.

"It's okay, Little One, it's just me."

At the sound of the familiar voice, she sobbed harder, her knees buckling beneath her. He reached down and scooped up her legs, holding her to him as she sobbed against his chest.

"shhh, let it all out." He whispered. "I'm taking you out of here and back to the hotel okay?"

She continued to sob, completely oblivious to anything around her. He looked down, worried that the stress would be too much for her.

"You need to calm down, Little One, you're putting too much stress on yourself and the baby." He whispered.

"I don't care." She choked out.

He sighed and pulled her closer, exiting the arena.

Neither noticed Matt Hardy watching them, his eyes narrowing as his suspicions were confirmed.

… … …

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Edge asked, as they neared the hotel.

She continued looking out the window, not moving until he asked the question again. Only then did she give a slight nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head as he parked the car and got out. Noticing she wasn't moving, he went around and opened the door, holding out a hand for her to take. She did so hesitantly but eventually got out of the car and even then she clung to him as though her life depended on it. It was her grip on his arm that seemed to be holding her up and he frowned as they walked, wondering what exactly had transpired. When they arrived, once more she was hesitant and refused to let go.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

She nodded and they entered the room together. Catelyn started as her new cell phone on her night stand began to ring and went around there to silence it but stopped when she saw who it was calling her. Making a quick decision she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Are you okay?"_

A fresh round of tears pushed their way to the front, and she heard a sigh coming from the phone.

"_Something tells me you're not. Catelyn, it's not Matt's is it?"_

She began to cry harder and Edge came around to take the phone from her. Frowning when he saw who it was.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Who's this?"_

"It's Edge."

"_What are you doing with Catelyn?"_

"Helping her. Why are you calling her?"

"_To help her." _There was a sigh. _"How much do you know?"_

"Enough."

"_Can I talk to her again for a minute?"_

Edge held the phone out to Catelyn who took it, trying to muffle her sobs as he began to talk.

"_I'm guessing if Edge is helping you, things can't be good."_

"Horrible." Catelyn choked out. "I don't- I don't know what to do."

"_What does Shawn have to say?"_

"They both hate me. Matt says I'm a liar, Shawn is disappointed in me."

"_did you explain what happened."_

"I tried. He wouldn't listen to me. He hates me and I don't- I don't know what to do. I'm not going back to mother, but I can't- I can't stay here."

Another sigh as she broke out into a fresh round of tears. _"Come out here. You can stay here while you decide what to do."_

"I don't want to drag you into this."

"_I'm already in this. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I'll book you a flight and call you back okay?"_

He didn't wait for an answer. He hung up and Catelyn sighed, sinking to the bed, her head in her hands.

Slowly, Edge sat beside her, gently placing a hand on her back. "What now?" He asked after several long minutes.

"I need to pack." She whispered.

"where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

Edge sighed. "Catelyn, I'm not going to just let you leave."

She pursed her lips together. "I'm not, I have somewhere to go. But I need to go now."

As if on cue, her phone rang and she answered it, listening for a few minutes before agreeing and hanging up.

"I have to get to the airport, my flight leaves soon." She announced, getting up and grabbing her suitcase, throwing everything she had into it.

"I'll drive you." Edge said.

She stopped. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Why not?"

"well why?"

"I don't know what happened, but Hardy, you're father, shouldn't of done that, and I'm sorry they did."

She turned away, hiding the obvious pain flashing across her face. "Whatever, I got to go."

"Where?"

"Away. Not a word to anyone, okay?"

He nodded. "no one will ask me anyways."

"Matt thinks it's yours." She quietly said.

"You didn't tell him what happened?"

"He didn't give me a chance to. He called me a liar and accused me of sleeping with you. So if he's not even going to get the full story, it's better off this way."

"And Shawn?"

She shook her head in disgust as she zipped up her suitcase. "Just forget it Edge. I'm so done with this place."

… … …

Catelyn wearily rubbed at her eyes which were red and burning from so much crying. Sighing she picked up her carry on and exited the plane, feeling as though she had been up for days when in reality it hadn't been all that long. Edge had gotten her to the airport and with a quick hug and a promise to keep him updated, he let her go and watched her board the plane. Catelyn had fallen to her seat, wiping at the silent tears that still had come down as the plane took off before she had fallen into a restless sleep. She woke up just as the plane was landing and was now exiting the plane, looking around for Marty as she did so.

Arms wrapped around her and she turned into his broad chest, but this time her eyes stayed dry, she briefly wondered if she had finally run out of tears.

"You okay kid?" He asked.

She shook her head, clinging to his shirt as he held her in the middle of the airport.

"You ready to go? We'll grab your bag and get you back to my house."

She nodded and pulled away smoothing down her hair and taking a deep breath as he grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Thank you." She whispered, so quietly that he stopped and turned to her.

"You say something Cate?"

She nodded, not even acknowledging that he had shortened her name, before repeating what she had said and he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I told you I'm here when you need me."

"I don't- I don't know what to do." She whispered brokenly.

"You don't' have to decide anything right now. Get some rest and we'll take it from there."

She nodded, letting him lead her away.

… … …

Shawn was frantic. Catelyn had disappeared and no one had heard from her in days. Shawn had even sucked it up and called Elizabeth who he could tell was just smirking into the phone while proclaiming she had warned everyone how Catelyn was and no one would listen to her. Maybe now they would.

Shawn had hung up. Anything Elizabeth had said about Catelyn, he knew it was a lie. And he just knew for Catelyn to disappear like she did, something else was going on. It had something to do with why she had come to see him in the first place. The exact thing she refused to speak about but he knew was there. Now he regretted leaving it alone. He had wanted her to come to him and decided to wait until she did. Perhaps if he had pressed her, they wouldn't be in their current situation.

He was frantic with worry and he wasn't the only one. After Catelyn had ran from the room, Becca had called and after relaying to her the events that had transpired backstage she had urged him to go after her. She was very intuitive and had believed something more was going on. Shawn trusted his wife and had gone after Catelyn, only to find out she was nowhere in sight. He called her but to no avail and had finally gone back to the hotel, only to find out she had checked out and her stuff was gone.

Becca had been hysterical when he told her and had made him promise he would do his best to find her and bring her back.

"She needs us right now." She had told him. "She needs her family and I think she has a hard time believing it, but that's us. We're her family."

He knew that. Catelyn was his little girl and she was out there somewhere, quite possibly alone, feeling scared and probably more than a little rejected.

He couldn't help but think it was all his fault.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Daddy Dearest 16/?

… … …

"Matt."

The elder Hardy stiffened before turning around to face Shawn.

"Have you spoken with Catelyn?"

Matt's nostrils flared. "No, why would I have spoken to her. And if you've come here to plead her case, forget it. She lied to me."

"No, I came to see if you've heard from her, she's missing."

A look of worry flashed behind Matt's eyes before the anger took over again.

"Why don't you try asking Edge, they seemed quite chummy when leaving together last week."

"I think there's more going on than either of us know." Shawn quietly said.

Matt shook his head. "I know what I saw, Shawn, so just give it up."

He left and Shawn went in search for Edge, catching the younger man as he was leaving his locker room. Calling out to him, Edge turned, anger flaring up on his face.

"What do you want?" Edge asked.

Shawn was well aware that there were no lost feelings between them, but the animosity seemed to have grown, furthering Shawn's thinking that there was more going on than any of them knew.

"I'm looking for Catelyn."

"And you think I know where she is because…."

"Matt saw you two leaving last week?"

Edge softly swore, knowing that Hardy would think the worst at seeing them leave together, especially if he already suspected something was going on.

"Yeah, so I left with her."

"Where did you take her?" Shawn pressed.

"Back to the hotel."

"And then?"

"Why do you care?"

"She's my daughter." Shawn softly said. "I care and I just want her back safely."

"Then why did you let her go in the first place?" Edge asked, the hostility plain on his face.

"I didn't let her go. She left. I tried to find her but she was gone. Where is she?" He asked, his voice rising.

Edge shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't tell me. I dropped her off at the airport and she left."

"You didn't think to find out where she was going?"

Edge knew, had pretty much figured it out on his own. He just didn't believe that Shawn or anyone else was privy to that information, not unless Catelyn told them herself.

"No, She's a big girl. It's her decision. When she wants to talk I'm sure she'll call. Maybe by then you and Hardy would have pulled your heads out of your asses and listen to the poor girl."

He went to leave but Shawn grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let me go." The younger man growled.

"You know what happened to her, don't you?" Shawn asked, staring into his eyes.

Edge pulled his arm away. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't, but if I did know, it's because I chose not to be an asshole and actually listen to the girl."

He walked away, leaving Shawn staring after him.

… … …

Marty walked into the room to see Catelyn still in bed, not that it was much of a surprise to him, that's where she had been the past week, her head buried under the covers, this time though, his cat sat on top of her, purring as he slept.

"Catelyn, are you awake?"

There was silence and Marty sighed, figuring this was enough. He had let her be for a week and it was time for her to live again. She had to before she made herself sick and inadvertently hurt the baby.

"Out." He motioned the cat who glared at him before standing and slowly stretching out. With a haughty flick of his tail he jumped down and left the room. Marty sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers back and shaking his head at how sad and alone Catelyn looked.

"You can't go on like this."

He watched her but she still didn't acknowledge him, instead staring at the wall.

"You have a baby to think about. Being like this is not helping either of you."

"What's the point?" She brokenly asked.

"Why would you even say that?"

"I have nothing left. Shawn, Matt, they all hate me. And now I'm- I have- cause they- how am I supposed to have a baby that belongs to someone who- who did that to me?"

He brushed her hair back from her face and she lifted her eyes to meet his. "Don't you see why I don't care anymore Marty. Maybe if something happens to it now, I won't have to feel bad for what I have to do later."

"What do you have to do?" He quietly asked.

"There's no way I can go through with this. No way I can bring a baby into this world. Not conceived like that. It's not fair to the baby."

"You can try adoption."

"And still find out who knows how long down the road why his mother didn't want him. That he was the result of a date rape?"

"Maybe the child will never find out."

"And to be conceived on a drug like that? Do you even know what it did to me?" Catelyn asked, a note of hysteria in her voice. "I've suffered amnesia from it, I woke up without my basic motor skills, I didn't know how to talk, or even move my head, and it was horrible. How is the baby going to be? Deformed? It's not right."

"But can you really go through with that?" Marty asked. "this is something you really have to think about, Catelyn because it's going to be you who has to live with the decision for the rest of your life. It's going to be you who has to deal with the consequences."

She began to cry again and Marty pulled her to him.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered brokenly.

"Either way, you have to start living again; you can't go on like this."

She sighed, but finally nodded. "Just give me some time okay?"

He pulled away. "WWE is going to be swinging right through here tomorrow. I told some of the guys I would come by and see them, you should think about going with me and talking to your father."

She shook her head. "I can't, not yet."

He sighed as he stood up. "at least think about it okay?"

She nodded as he left the room and Catelyn rolled over, grabbing her phone from under her pillow and calling one of the contacts.

"_Finally." _He said when he answered. _"You haven't returned any of my calls, I was worried sick."_

"I need your help." She whispered.

He was silent for a few moments before he let out a soft sigh. _"What do you need?"_

"Meet me tomorrow, okay?"

"_What for?"_

"I'll explain later. Please? Marty will be going to Raw so please come get me, I can't drive."

Another sigh but he finally agreed and took down the address, promising to pick her up tomorrow. Catelyn hung up the phone and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

She knew what she had to do.

There was no other choice.

But could she go through with it?

… … …

Catelyn waited for Marty to leave before calling Edge and telling him to come get her. She was waiting out front when he pulled up and when she got into the car, he leaned across the seat pulling her into a hug. She turned her face into the crook of his neck and breathed deeply, trying her best to maintain her composure. She couldn't stop the few stray tears that managed to escape and when he pulled away to look at her, he wiped them away.

"Where did you want to go Catey?"

Oddly enough, she didn't correct him, instead giving him the address. He didn't say a word the whole ride there but as soon as he found the place she was looking for. He slammed on the brakes.

"I didn't think you were this stupid."

She scowled at him, before turning to face the window. "I don't have a choice."

"Bullshit." He exploded. "You always have a choice. Everyone has a choice."

"Then I'm making the best choice." She yelled back at him. "I'm making the best choice for everyone involved."

"Except for the one person who really matters in this." He reminded her pointing to her stomach.

"Please." She whispered. "Don't say that."

"Why, is thinking of it as a living human being making this harder?" Edge snidely asked.

She covered her face with her hands. "It cannot get any harder than it already is."

"Then why are you doing it?" He asked, his tone kinder.

"Edge how would you feel having to raise a child who was conceived by rapists? The baby will not be born without birth defects. I was drugged. I know what it did to me. Is it right to bring a child like that into this world?"

He sighed and she leaned across to give him a hug. "please, Edge, it's what I have to do."

He finally released her. "You always have a choice Little One, but it's whether you can live with that choice or not that's the problem. Do you want me to come in with you?"

She shook her head. "you'll miss Raw. I'll get back to Marty's don't worry. I'll call you when I can."

He watched her walk away, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel as his inner turmoil played out. Finally, making up his mind, he started up his car, turning in the direction of the arena.

… … …

"I need to talk to you."

No hello. No hey, what's up. Just an 'I need to talk to you.' Shawn had a feeling he was going to get an earful on the missing Catelyn. She was still gone and he was still freaking out. Should he actually file a Missing persons report? She wasn't kidnapped, just in hiding, would that count?

Wait, outside of a select few, no one even knew Catelyn was missing, he hadn't gotten a chance to call Marty about it yet, so maybe this was something completely unrelated.. unless…

"Do you know where she is?"

"Who?" Marty asked.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Catelyn."

"You never told me she was missing."

Shawn looked hard at him before nodding. "but you already knew, huh?"

Marty shrugged. "She thinks you hate her."

Shawn adamantly shook her head. "She never gave me a chance. She left before I could say anything. Is she at your place?"

Marty nodded.

"you know everything that's going on?"

Another nod.

"Can you tell me?"

Marty began to look uncomfortable. "You need to talk to her about this."

"Is she okay?"

"I-I don't know man. She's taking this pretty hard."

"I need to talk to her." Shawn said. "we have a couple hours before Raw."

Marty grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that, let's go."

Shawn followed Marty out of the arena, just as Edge was coming in.

"You need to come with me now." Edge told him.

Shawn shook his head. "I'm going to Catelyn, she needs me."

"I know, so I need you to come with me now."

"She's at my place." Marty said.

Edge sighed. "not anymore."

"Where is she?" Shawn asked. "Did she run again?"

"No fucking way." Marty interjected. "Did she- is she-?"

Edge looked briefly at him before looking away with a nod.

"Fuck."

It began to dawn on Shawn, his last conversation with her playing through in his mind. Her declaration that she might get it aborted.

He wasn't even aware of what happened next. He didn't even realize he had grabbed Edge and swung him around, holding him up against the wall by his shirt.

"Where the fuck did you take her?" He growled.

"I had no idea that's where she wanted to go. She said she couldn't live like that knowing how it was-"

"Edge." Marty barked, cutting off any further explanations.

Shawn let Edge go as he looked between the two men. "You both know what's going on and I think it's time someone told me."

Edge and Marty looked at each other, the latter giving a small nod before the former sighed, continuing with his explanation

"Look man, this isn't easy to say, but she was- Catelyn was raped."

There was silence as Shawn took it in and for the second time in as many minutes, Edge found himself pinned up against the wall, this time by a very pissed off Hardy, who had just entered the arena.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Matt snarled.

"Matt, it wasn't him." Marty said, placing a hand on the elder Hardy. "He only tried to help Catelyn."

"When?" Shawn choked out.

"Before she came here. It's why-"

"She was sent here." Shawn finished. "So her mother sent her here because of that and she's now carrying the baby of some asshole that raped her?"

"2 actually." Edge muttered.

Shawn shot him a nasty glare as Matt dropped him, letting out a string of swear words that normally would have Shawn wincing but he was too upset to care, feeling the exact same as the younger man.

"I need to get to her." Matt said when he finally calmed down. "You have to take me to her." He told Edge.

"You know, this all could've been avoidable if you had just listened to the girl." Edge pointed out.

"Now's not the time." Shawn snapped, glaring at him again.

Edge rolled his eyes but motioned for the other men to follow, hoping they would make it in time.

… … …

Pain.

White, hot, flashing pain.

It ripped through her.

It tore her apart.

Distantly she heard voices, telling her to hang on, yelling at other people.

She was being moved but all she could feel was the pain.

Someone called her name but she couldn't respond.

Something was being strapped onto her, as someone told her what they were doing but she couldn't focus, couldn't comprehend.

White hot pain.

And it was building.

She began to scream.

… … …


	17. Chapter 17

… … …

Title: Daddy Dearest 17/?

The four men were almost there when Edge's cell phone began to ring. He didn't recognize the number but picked it up, listening for a few moments.

The other 3 watched as all color drained from him face and he hung up, pulling a U turn in the middle of traffic. All men protested but Edge ignored them, pressing his foot on the gas.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked him. "Catelyn's back that way."

"Not anymore." Edge said.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"They moved her. There were complications. That was the abortion clinic, she put me down as an emergency contact. It didn't sound too good." He admitted.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Edge said, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "They just told me there were complications."

Marty looked at him through the rear view mirror and knew that he knew what exactly was going on.

And he knew that it wasn't anything good.

… … …

"_Why didn't we think of this before?"_

"_I know. Look at her, she's out like a light, we can do whatever we want."_

_She could hear them and a small part of her knew exactly what they were doing but her brain was too fuzzy and she couldn't speak._

_She was screaming for them to stop in her mind but the words would not come out of her mouth._

_She heard fabric ripping, she heard the guys moving and all of a sudden one of their faces came into view. _

"_Her eyes are still open."_

"_Yeah but it's not like she's going to remember this." The other guy answered, his face coming into view. _

_If she was capable of it, her eyes would've widened in horror at realizing who it was. _

_Instead their faces floated away and Catelyn felt pain stabbing through her._

_Even though she knew it was useless, she tried to open her mouth surprised that this time it worked. _

_She began to scream._

… … …

Matt's eyes snapped to the direction of the scream they heard as soon as they entered.

"That was her." He whispered, his fists clenched as he took off down the hall.

"we don't know for sure." Marty said, grabbing Shawn's shoulder. "Talk to the nurse."

Shawn nodded, walking up to the nurse's station. "I'm looking for Catelyn Michaels?"

"Family?" The nurse asked, looking through her computer.

Shawn nodded. "I'm her father."

The nurse frowned. "I don't have anyone by that name here."

"Try Catelyn Freeborn." Edge said, pushing his way through Marty and Shawn to the desk.

"and you are?"

"her brother." He easily lied, "And this is her uncle." He pointed at Marty.

The nurse checked her computer once more before nodding. "She was just brought in, she's in emergency."

Shawn softly swore. "What's wrong with her?"

The nurse frowned. "You would have to go to emergency. She was just admitted."

The men followed her directions to find Matt yelling at the nurse there, demanding to see Catelyn. Edge rolled his eyes and walked up to him, pushing him back and talking softly with the nurse, when he was done, he shot a smirk at Matt before walking back to the other two men.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"The abortion obviously didn't go as smoothly as hoped. She started hemorrhaging and they couldn't get it under control so they had to move her here."

"When can we see her?"

"As soon as they stabilize her. They said her husband can go in to see her."

"Husband?" Shawn asked.

"I suppose you said that was you." Matt snidely broke in.

Edge rolled his eyes. "no, you can go in now."

Matt's eyes widened in shock. "You mean-"

"Go." Edge said.

Matt didn't need anymore pushing as he followed the waiting nurse into the back, leaving Marty and Shawn staring at Edge in shock.

"what?" he asked.

The two men continued looking at him causing Edge to roll his eyes and move to the waiting room chairs to wait for more news.

Matt watched the doctors as they finished up on Catelyn.

The screaming had stopped long ago and she just laid there looking paler then anyone he had ever seen.

The blood was being cleaned up and new blood was being given to Catelyn through an IV. Never in any of his most violent matches had he seen that much blood loss. Never in his career had he ever seen that much and as he watched Catelyn on the bed, her eyelids fluttering, her face contorted in pain, her breathing shallow as new blood was pumped into her.

He wondered how close he had come to losing her.

"can I help you?" a doctor asked him.

"Is she.. will she be…?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Wife." He replied, remembering edge's lie, and knowing that was probably the only reason he was let in.

"Your wife will be just fine. Complications sometimes happen. Up to 14 % of abortions can cause hemorrhaging the only difficulty with Catelyn is we couldn't get it under control and she was losing too much blood for us to keep up."

"And now?" Matt croaked out.

"we have it under control and we are replenishing her blood. She just needs rest and time to heal."

Matt nodded, his eyes never leaving Catelyn.

"You can go see her now." The doctor assured him before walking away.

Matt hesitantly entered the room, moving to Catelyn's side and taking her hand in his. She looked so frail now, dark shadows under her eyes, her eyelids fluttering against her cheek as she let out a small gasp. He smoothed her hair back, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." He whispered.

She sighed, her face relaxing as she settled into a peaceful slumber and Matt was comforted knowing whatever had plagued her was now gone. Now it was up to him to fix what was wrong. Edge had been right, if only he had taken the time to listen to her before wildly accusing her. Maybe this could've been avoided.

Yet he knew how stubborn his Catelyn was. Yes, in his mind, she was still his Catelyn. If she wanted to do something she would do it, everyone be damned. But perhaps this never would have been an issue if he had only listened to her.

If anything else had happened to her, it would have been his fault.

He was having a hard enough time dealing with the guilt as it was.

_… … …_

_She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth, willing herself to not vomit again. Just as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she fell once more to her knees, vomiting into the grass at the side of the road. When she was done she fell forward on one hand, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone, hitting the speed dial on it._

"_I need you to come get me." She moaned when the other side was picked up. "I'm…." She stopped and looked around; she had no clue where she was. "I don't know where I am."_

_The voice on the other side yammered on and she closed her eyes with a sigh, putting her fingers to her forehead. Her head hurt, she couldn't think and having a voice yell in her ear wasn't helping. She closed the phone with a loud resounding click and tossed it aside. _

_Immediately it began to ring again and she picked it up._

"_I don't fucking know where I am." She screamed into the phone before throwing it far from her. She could hear it smash to pieces as it hit the pavement but she couldn't bring herself to care._

_THINK. She silently yelled at herself. _

_And as she did it all came rushing back. Her attackers. The drinks they kept giving her. Being carried out of the club, the back alley, her clothes ripping. Everything. _

_She began to sob and then someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to see Matt staring at her and she began to cry harder._

"_I'm so sorry." He whispered kneeling next to her and brushing her hair back. _

"_You hate me." She brokenly whispered. _

"_Never."_

"_Why are you here? You haven't happened yet."_

"_Because I love you."_

"_You left me." She sobbed. _

"_And I shouldn't have." _

"_But you still did and I needed you. Look what happened to me."_

_He took off his shirt and helped her put it on. "I didn't know and I'm sorry. I'm more sorry then you'll ever know."_

"_I remember." She whispered. "I remember it all."_

"_Then let me be there to help you." He placed a kiss on her forehead and smoothed back her hair and she clung to him. Clung to him as though she would never let go because a part of her knew this was just that, a dream, when she woke up he wouldn't be there, and she would be alone again._

"Why won't she wake up?" A frustrated Matt asked.

It had been 3 days and while Catelyn didn't look as pale or sickly, she had yet to wake up, haunted by her nightmares. But sometimes, she seemed to be dreaming something nice as a peaceful look would settle over her features.

But to Matt that wasn't good enough. He needed her awake and well.

With him.

"_I know this isn't real." She whispered. _

"_Then why do you stay?" He asked._

"_Because you'll be gone if I don't."_

"_Do you know that for a fact?"_

_She shook her head and looked away from him. "I know that you weren't there when I needed you. And if this is the only time you'll be there why do I want to leave?"_

"_Because you don't belong here." He whispered. "You know that you must leave."_

"_I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am."_

_His fingers moved to her chin, moving her head to meet his eyes. "You are only as strong as you think you are."_

_She stared deeply into his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him. "I don't love Edge."_

"_I know."_

_She sighed. "No you don't. I know that. I know that here, therefore you know that but out there you don't."_

_He gave a faint smile. "I might surprise you."_

_She sighed. "you're trying to tell me it's time, aren't you?"_

"_I can't decide that for you. Perhaps you're trying to tell yourself?"_

_She laughed. "So if you're just in my head and acting all smart, does that mean, I'm actually this smart?"_

_He smiled, placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips._

"_I love you."_

"_I'm going to remember it all when I wake up. I don't know if I can do it."_

"_Close your eyes." He whispered. _

_Her lower lip trembled but she obliged. _

_Then there was only darkness_

"She's waking."

That was the first sounds Catelyn heard as she slowly became conscious.

"Finally." Another voice said.

"Catelyn can you hear me?"

She knew that voice, it was her father's and she groaned in answer, her eyes slowly opening, before closing against the harsh light.

"Daddy?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"I'm right here sweetheart."

She slowly opened her eyes again, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"what… what happened?" She asked, finally focusing on the faces above her. She made out her dad, Marty, Edge, and finally Matt. "Why are you all here?"

But even as she asked them, everything came back to her. The abortion, the hemorrhaging, the dream, and reliving what had happened to her before her mom had sent her away. And just like that she remembered everything about that night and she couldn't hold back the strangled sob that escaped from her throat. Immediately, the men surrounded her, asking her what was wrong, if anything hurt.

Only Edge stood back, a knowing look on his face as he gave a slight nod. "You remember, don't you Little One?"

She shook her head as she began to sob harder and Shawn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him in an attempt to block her from the pain, even though he knew he couldn't. This was his little girl and she was hurting and he would do anything he could to stop the pain. If only he knew how.

"Catelyn?"

She looked up at the sound of Matt's voice. "Why are you here?" she choked out in between sobs.

"I just-"

"get out."

"Catelyn, look-"

"No Matt. Right now, I need you to be gone."

"Catelyn, look, I know what-"

"Just get out." She finally screeched sending herself into a coughing fit.

Matt made to speak more but Shawn stopped him with a look.

"Later." He said.

Matt didn't look happy but he obliged, sending one last pleading look to Catelyn, who was too busy coughing to notice.

"Are you okay, Catelyn?" Shawn asked, after he helped her drink some water.

"No." She replied with a pout.

"The Doctor is on her way to see you. Do you need anything?" He tried again.

"Yes, to be alone."

"Don't you want someone with you?"

"No." Her answer was short and clipped.

"You can't shut us out." Marty said, speaking for the first time. "I know you need time to come to terms but shutting us out won't help."

Catelyn sighed and closed her eyes, willing the tears to not start up again. She reopened her eyes, ready to tell them to leave again when the Doctor entered.

"Catelyn, good to see you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked

"Like crap." Catelyn muttered.

"She remembers everything that happened." Shawn informed the Doctor, who looked up in surprise at the information.

"Everything?" The doctor asked.

"Everything leading up to the pregnancy." Shawn confirmed.

Catelyn glared at him.

The doctor sighed. "Her files were sent over from the hospital she was at after the attack and I did read it over. It's why I was given her case." She studied Catelyn as she checked her vitals.

"What?" Catelyn finally snapped.

The Doctor nodded. "Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave as I need to run a few more tests in private."

Ignoring their protests, she shooed them out, turning to face Catelyn who was glaring at her.

"Catelyn, there was a reason your case was handed to me. I specialize in these types of cases as they need to be handled delicately."

"Abortions?" Catelyn asked in confusion.

"Abortions, yes, but mainly as a result from sexual assault."

Catelyn pressed her lips together, setting them into a thin line.

"Unfortunately, you're not the first woman to go through this. Fortunately because of that, there are many support groups out there."

"I don't need a support group." Catelyn snapped, staring down at her hands.

"Talking usually helps."

"I don't need to talk about anything." Her voice had risen a little but she still stared down at her hands which were now interlocked as she fought to keep her temper in check.

The doctor sighed. "I'm not going to force you that's not what we do. But I want to make sure that you know these options are available. What you went through was no doubt traumatic. Having to remember it and relive it now after what's happened, more so. Do you remember everything now, Catelyn?"

"Get out." She whispered.

"I know this is hard to talk about but-"

"I said get out." Catelyn screeched. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want some stupid support group, I want you to leave me alone."

By this time, Shawn, Marty and Edge had pushed their way back into the room, worried after hearing Catelyn's yelling. Shawn pushed past the Doctor and grabbed Catelyn, who pushed him away, wrapping her arms around herself. Shawn looked confused btu the Doctor nodded in understanding, turning to talk to Shawn.

"Most sexual assault victims don't like to be touched after it's happened."

"No you stupid cow, I'm mad at him. Now get the fuck out of my room." Catelyn snapped.

"Catelyn." Shawn snapped.

"You heard the lady." Edge said with a smirk, moving to stand in front of the Doctor. "She wants you gone."

"I understand Catelyn, I'll come talk to you later." The doctor left and Shawn turned once more to Catelyn.

"what do you mean you're mad at me?"

"Just go away." Catelyn muttered, looking away.

Marty motioned to Shawn, who stepped over to him and they moved towards the door.

"Just let me talk to her." Marty said.

"I don't get what's going on."

"She's confused, hurt, probably feeling a hell of a lot of different things right now. But she's hurt, mainly by yours and Matt's way of dealing with all this."

"I was never mad, I tried to find her, she never gave me a chance." Shawn protested.

"I know." Marty said with a sigh. "Just let me explain, okay."

Shawn finally nodded and with a worried glance at Catelyn left the room.

Marty turned back to the girl on the hospital bed, not at all surprised to see Edge perched beside her, an arm wrapped around her.

He didn't quite understand their… relationship. He knew for a fact that Edge was one of the most hated men in the locker room. He only talked to Randy but had heard that even their partnership had now ended, all over the girl currently beside him. No one had bothered to ask Edge to explain their relationship either while Catelyn had been unconscious but that didn't stop him from wondering from time to time what exactly his intentions were.

But as he stood and watched the two of them softly talking, he didn't feel nervous about Edge's presence there. He had watched the younger man's protectiveness and worrying over the past little while. He had seen Edge, first hand, help them when Catelyn had made her decision, plus had seen him come up with the proper stories to get information on her, and get Matt into see her. He could feel the protective vibe coming from where Edge sat now and knew the man would do whatever possible to help Catelyn and make everything a little easier.

"how long have I been out for?" Catelyn asked softly, leaning into Edge's side.

"Long enough." Edge replied. "Don't ever do that again."

"Oh right, I forgot, I planned it that way." She sarcastically replied.

He chuckled, placing a kiss on her temple. "Is this a good time to say I told you so?"

She shook her head. "No, you're much better off waiting until I'm stronger so I can punch you in the face when you do."

"You don't scare me Little One." He said with another chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, turning her head to look at Marty.

"Where did he go?" She asked, referring to Shawn.

"Outside with Matt."

She scowled.

"they both care about you and are worried." Marty stated.

She closed her eyes with a sigh. "I know, okay? I know that but right now I need to stay mad. What they did hurt me, a lot. And if I can remain angry, I won't have to feel anything else."

"In Shawn's defense, he was never mad or anything, you never gave him a chance to explain." Edge said.

Catelyn turned to glare at him. "Since when did you start defending him?"

"Since I've decided you're being unreasonable."

"And I suppose you'll start sticking up for Matt now?" She asked with a scowl.

"Nah, you can stay mad at him as long as you want. He's an asshole."

She gave a mock sigh of relief. "And here I thought for a moment I had woken up in an alternate reality where you were actually a decent person."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." He replied with a smirk. "So are you going to talk to your dad."

"Yeah." She replied.

"Matt?" He asked.

"No."

"Good."

"well that was easier than I expected." Marty said with a shrug. "Should I go get him?"

Catelyn sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him, just don't let that stupid doctor back in here."

Marty motioned for Edge to follow and the two left, leaving Catelyn alone. She knew she was being difficult and unfair but somehow she couldn't help it. Really, she couldn't. She didn't mean to act this way but as soon as she remembered everything, it was like a part of her had closed down and she was an auto-pilot, protecting herself at all costs.

"Sweetie?"

She looked up as Shawn entered the room. "Dad." She whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Please don't cry Baby girl." He whispered, rushing up to her and gathering her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm sorry you got hurt. Tell me what to do and I'll make it better."

She sighed against him. He'd do anything to make the hurt go away but he couldn't, it wasn't that easy. She really wished it was.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I just want to get out of here."

"As soon as you're allowed, I'll take you home. Becca's worried about you."

"I'm sorry I ran."

"Don't be, we're just glad you're safe and we just want you home, with us. We'll get through this."

"I'll be fine." She whispered, although the words sounded hollow to her own ears.

… … …

"What on earth is that?" Catelyn asked as Shawn wheeled her out of the room.

Edge grinned at her as he fanned out a stack of pamphlets, causing Catelyn to groan.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He put on a look of mock seriousness as he stared down at me. "It's important that you learn to heal Catelyn."

She held her hand out for the pamphlets and when he handed them to her, she looked down at the titles, before rolling her eyes and dumping them in the nearest garbage can.

"All better." She replied with a smile.

Edge laughed while Shawn frowned but didn't say anything. He knew better than to push Catelyn on this. Saying anything would make her clam up and become defensive. But if he gave her a bit of time, perhaps she would get some help. As much as she said she was fine, he knew that no one could come through something like that unscathed.

"where's Becca?" Catelyn asked.

"Bringing the car around." Shawn answered. He had to go back to for the TV tapings so Becca had flown out to take Catelyn back to their place so she could relax and recuperate.

When they got outside, Edge leaned down and hugged Catelyn. "Good-bye Little One. I'm only a phone call away, don't be a stranger."

She hugged him back not wanting to let him go. "Come visit me?"

"You're not coming back?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"I still need an assistant." Shawn casually replied.

Again she shrugged, avoiding both their eyes, "We'll see how I feel."

Becca pulled up and got out, bending down to give Catelyn a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried about you."

Catelyn didn't say anything, but she did give Becca a look of disbelief causing the older woman to shake her head. Did this poor girl not know what it was like to have someone care and worry about you? Becca seethed once again at thinking about Catelyn having to grow up with that horrific woman.

After Shawn and Edge helped her into the car, ignoring her protests that she was able to move just fine, her and Becca set out for the airport.

"I meant what I said back there." Becca quietly announced. "And I'm going to ignore that look you gave me too. I blame your so called mother for that."

"What look?" Catelyn asked.

"The one of disbelief. People do care about you."

"I know." The younger girl said, looking out the window.

"You know, you just don't fully believe it, do you?"

She shrugged, not turning away from the window and they were silent the rest of the ride to the airport.

… …


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Daddy Dearest 18/?

Catelyn was awoken one morning by Becca knocking on her door. She responded with something unintelligible and Becca took that as a sign to enter, Cheyenne on her hip. She dumped the young girl on Catelyn's bed, and pulled on the blanket. The younger woman groaned, covering her head with a pillow. Cheyenne giggled and began crawling up her half-sister's bed, trying to pull the pillow off of her.

"What do you want, Monkey?" Catelyn asked, opening an eye to stare at the small girl.

"Wanna go for walk." Cheyenne replied with another giggle.

Catelyn let her take the pillow away before turning over with a big dramatic sigh, then grabbing Cheyenne and tickling her.

"Sorry, what was that Monkey? I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

Cheyenne giggled and shrieked as she continued trying to tell Catelyn that she wanted to go for a walk.

Becca watched them with a small smile on her face until the 2 girls had calmed down.

"Cameron's not feeling well, I hate to ask you but is there any way you can look after her while I take him to the doctor?"

"It's no problem at all, you know I don't mind." Catelyn said, grabbing her half-sister into a hug.

"I know, but I don't want you to feel obligated to baby sit any time I need help."

Catelyn shooed her out the door as she picked Cheyenne up and got out of bed. "You know I don't mind in the least. Go. Make Cam better."

Becca smiled and left the room, leaving the house moments later with Cameron. Catelyn placed Cheyenne on the bed, the little girl placing her intertwined hands on her lap as she stared up at her new big sister with adoration in her eyes.

"wanna go to the park." She cried.

Catelyn pursed her lips together as she grabbed some clothes to change into. "I dunno Monkey, you already said you wanted to go for a walk, do you really think we can do both?"

Cheyenne's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she figured out a way to get both. Catelyn laughed, messing up the little girl's dirty blonde hair. It had taken the young girl only days to warm up to her new sister and even though she had been a permanent fixture in the Michael's household for weeks now, Cheyenne still seemed to adore her, following her around everywhere. Not that Catelyn minded, in fact she loved spending time with not only her but Cameron as well, whether it be taking them to the park, the movies, or even swimming with them in the gigantic pool that was in the backyard.

"We walk to the park." Cheyenne finally decided on.

Catelyn tapped her chin, appearing to be in deep thought. "well, I guess we can do that but I'm really tired so you're going to have to pull me in your wagon today, Monkey."

Cheyenne giggled and shook her head. "No, too heavy Catey."

Catelyn's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Too heavy? You're calling me heavy. Do you know what happens to little Monkey's that call me heavy?"

Cheyenne's eyes widened in anticipation. "no, Not tickling." She shrieked as she rolled off the bed and ran out into the hallway.

The older girl quickly finished changing before charging after the youngest Michael's who was laughing and screeching all the way down the stairs. As they reached the front landing, the door opened and Cheyenne charged into Shawn who had just walked through. Catelyn pulled herself up short before she crashed into him as he bent down to pick up his youngest daughter.

"you're back." She said as he helped her regain her balance. "I didn't know you'd be coming today."

He shrugged. "my appearances were cancelled so I decided to surprise everyone. Everything okay?"

"Catey's too heavy for my wagon Daddy." Cheyenne giggled.

Catelyn stuck her tongue out at her. "I was just about to take her to the park. Becca took Cam to the Doctor's, he wasn't feeling well."

"Is he okay?" Shawn asked, immediately looking concerned.

"She didn't seem too concerned." Catelyn replied. "Probably just some bug."

"Wanna go to the park Daddy?" Cheyenne told him, tugging on his collar.

"I can take her if you wanted to relax or something."

Shawn shook his head. "no, I'll come with you guys, just give me a few minutes."

He put Cheyenne down and disappeared upstairs while Catelyn went and grabbed the wagon, and a small cooler filling it with water and some snacks. By the time she was done, Shawn was just coming down the stairs.

"Piggy back me Daddy." Cheyenne cried, reaching for Shawn.

"Hey Monkey, you promised to pull me in the wagon." Catelyn said with a mock pout.

"Daddy will." The little girl laughed.

"Monkey?" Shawn asked in amusement.

Catelyn nodded as they set off. "Yeah, she likes to climb on me whenever she can."

He nodded. "So how have you been?"

"Fine." She replied. "Texas is nice. And look at my awesome tan." She held her arm out to him.

"That's not what I meant." He told her.

She nodded and looked away. "I'm fine Shawn. Really I am."

He sighed but didn't say anymore until they got to the park. He watched them as Catelyn ran around the playground with Cheyenne, playing tag, and helping the little girl with the more advanced equipment. She would have been a good mom that was easy to see. It was sad it had to end the way it did.

Eventually Cheyenne went off to play with some of her friends and Catelyn moved to sit beside Shawn.

"You're really good with her." He said.

She shrugged. "She's a cute kid."

"Catelyn-"

"Shawn, don't. I don't want to talk about it."

"Matt's asking about you."

She pursed her lips, staring straight ahead.

"You should talk to him." He continued.

Still she stayed quiet.

"He screwed up, he gets that but you can't-"

"Yes I can." She interrupted him. "I very well can and I will. I needed him Shawn, and he couldn't even listen to me. He couldn't even hear me out. I don't want to talk to him, I just can't right now."

He finally nodded. "I think you should come back though."

"What? Why?"

He gave her a sidelong glance. "You don't think I talk to Becca?"

She frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She told me how you seem to come alive when you're with the kids but when you're not with them, she says you close yourself off, you get very depressed."

Catelyn's frown deepened. She knew that when she had time to stop and think she did grow sad with what had happened. Despite hating wrestling at first, she had grown to… well, not love it, but like it, a small part of her did not mind it in the least. And for the first time in her life, she felt she belonged somewhere. Shawn, her father was there, Matt, her boyfriend, and the best of all, Edge, Maria, Punk, Jeff, they were her friends, she had friends there. Real friends, not those stupid snobs at the boarding schools she went to. Catelyn had never really fit in anywhere and now being away from it, she realized she did fit in somewhere, in the crazy messed up world of WWE.

But she didn't know if she could ever go back.

She didn't know if she could face everyone after what happened, she didn't know if she could stop being angry at Matt. Sometimes she knew it was irrational to be so angry with him, but a part of her also knew that it was the anger that she held onto and kept her together most days. She was afraid that if she lost that, she would completely lose it and the thin walls she had erected would come tumbling down. She could not let that happen.

"Don't you miss any of it? anyone?"

"not Ashley." She muttered, causing Shawn to smile.

"No I don't suppose you would. But the others?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." She finally said. "I've never… I've never really belonged anywhere, you know? No matter where I was I was always on the outside, I never fit in."

"Until now?" he asked.

"Until now." She agreed. "I don't know if I'm ready. I'm scared."

"You'll never know if you're ready or not until you actually take that step and do it." He told her.

She nodded, not noticing the first one and then two tears slipping down her cheek.

"Daddy." Cheyenne screeched. "What did you do to Catey?" The little girl asked running over and throwing herself at Catelyn.

"She must really like you to get angry with me." Shawn said.

Catelyn smiled and quickly rubbed away the tears. "I must really like her to let her call me Catey." She said before turning to the little girl. "I'm okay Monkey, Daddy didn't do anything to me."

"K." The little girl replied, throwing her arms around Catelyn's neck. "but don't cry Catey, I love you."

Catelyn pulled Cheyenne closer, burying her face into the little girls hair and trying to push back the tears threatening to fall. How much was she missing out on after she had made her choice? Would she have had a cute little girl like Cheyenne? Someone who loved her unconditionally? No matter what had happened in her past? Or would the child grow up to learn how it came to be and resent her for that? And the biggest question of all.

Did she do the right thing?

"You did what you thought was right."

She looked up at Shawn in surprise.

"The way you were looking, you were wondering if you made the right choice." Shawn explained. "Whether you did or not is going to be on your mind for the rest of your life but you did what you thought was right and that's all that matters Catelyn."

"You don't think I'm a horrible person?" She softly asked.

"No." Cheyenne said, giving her a big kiss on the cheek before climbing down her. "Catey is the bestest."

The little girl ran off leaving Catelyn with more tears then before. Shawn reached over, putting an arm around her.

"According to Cheyenne, she's always right, so I'd trust her on this if I were you."

She turned her face into his shoulder, letting him hold her as she sobbed.

… … …

"I'll go."

Shawn and Rebecca looked up from the movie they were watching on the TV.

"What was that Catelyn?" Shawn asked.

"Go where?" Becca asked with a small frown. Briefly she feared that Catelyn was planning to leave them for good, and she didn't like the sounds of that at all.

"Don't get me wrong. I love it here, I love Cheyenne and Cam, and Becca you've been great to me. In fact you've been wonderful. I had no idea this was how a real family functions and I would love to stay here longer so please don't think I hate it or-"

"Catelyn, you're babbling." Shawn cut her off and she gave him a sheepish look.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Becca asked.

Catelyn took a deep breath. "With Shawn. To the WWE. I want to go back."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Becca asked with a small frown.

She shook her head. "Not at all, not in the least but if I don't go now, I don't know if I ever will."

"I'm proud of you, Kid." Shawn said with a smile, "But I leave tomorrow."

"I'm already packed. I was arguing with myself the whole time, but I got to do this." With a determined nod she left Becca and Shawn to their movie.

"you know, sometimes it's scary how much alike you two are." becca said, scrunching up her nose.

Shawn kissed the tip of her nose. "Well it could be worse."

"It could?" She teasingly asked.

"Yup, She could have ended up like her mother."

Both visibly shuddered.

… … …


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Daddy Dearest 19/?

Catelyn grabbed Shawn's arm to stop him as he was about to enter the arena, he turned to give her a questioning look.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered.

He pulled his arm away from her and grasped her hand. "Sweetheart, you can do this, I know you can, and you won't be alone, I've called in reinforcements."

Now it was her turn to give him a questioning look as he pushed the door open and pulled her inside, her eyes widening in surprise at seeing who was there to see her. She dropped her father's hand and rushed forward into Marty's open arms, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Miss me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She responded, turning her face into neck.

He could feel her tears on his skin and he gently pulled away to look at her and wipe them away from her cheek. "hey now, no tears, you're going to be fine."

She sniffled. "I know, I've just been all extra emotional since, well you know." She waved her hand in an attempt to just wave it off as no big deal, and for the moment, Marty let her and went with it.

"No biggie, but you know, everyone is waiting to see you, we didn't want to overwhelm you when you first walked in."

"Everyone?" She asked in surprise.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and following Shawn down the hall. "People missed you, Catelyn."

"at least you're back to calling me by my full name." She replied with an annoyed huff. "Seriously, Catey is just so- so common."

"Catey!" A pair of arms wrapped around her lifting her and swinging her around.

She laughed and gently hit his shoulder as he placed her on her feet.

"Punky, still not letting it go, are you?"

"Not in this lifetime." He replied with a grin. "How are you Kiddo? Welcome back, we missed you, Matt's been a miserable bastard since you've been gone."

Her smile faded slightly at the mention of her exes name. "I don't see why, he ended it with me."

Punk gave her a questioning look. "But he didn't-"

She held up a hand to cut him off. "Punky, drop it, I want my first day back to be a happy one."

He mimed zipping his lips shut as he passed her off to various other Superstars and Divas that were happy to see her and were welcoming her back. When she got to Maria, the interviewer held her extra long.

"Oh Catelyn I'm so, so sorry that this happened to you. I know we haven't exactly been besties but I'm here if you ever need me okay?"

She nodded giving her hand an extra squeeze as she pulled away. "Thanks Maria, but I'm fine now."

Next she reached Jeff who pulled her into a long hug but before he could say anything she shook her head and he wisely kept quiet. She noticed that Edge was missing. But there was one guy there she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" She asked the big, tall, muscular blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He turned to Shawn. "Dude I thought you were kidding when you told me she didn't have a clue."

"I told you I wasn't." Shawn said with a small shrug.

"But damn the resemblance is uncanny."

She scowled at him. "Again I ask, who are you?"

"Definitely your attitude."

"Catelyn, this is Hunter, Triple H, one of my best friends in the business. He's been out with an injury until recently and has wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Catelyn ask Hunter.

"My Best friend tells me about a daughter he never knew he had and you wonder why I wanted to meet you? Had to see it for myself."

"where have you been?" She asked.

"Tore my quad muscle."

She wrinkled her nose at that. "Yet you're still back for more, you wrestlers are weird."

"I dunno I heard you're well on your way to becoming one."

"eww." She replied. "not in this lifetime. That was a one off time to kick Ashley's ass then be done with her type of thing."

"That's what you think." A snide voice replied. "you think you can just waltz back in here and pretend everything is all fine and dandy? You think I haven't noticed how you've hurt Matt? I mean I've heard how you just went and got rid of his baby, I never would've done that. He deserves the best, which you obviously aren't."

Catelyn gave Shawn a sidelong glance, both of their eyebrows shooting up in disbelief. Father and daughter stared at each other before Catelyn let out a small snort of laughter. Not very lady like, but seriously, was this girl for real?

The wrestlers still gathered there had been watching Catelyn closely unsure of how she would react to what Ashley had just said. Only a handful of them knew for a fact that the baby hadn't been Matt's.

"What's so funny?" Ashley snapped.

Catelyn shook her head. "You, actually. Not exactly the brightest crayon in the box huh?"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde huffed, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Look, Barbie." Catelyn said with a roll of her eyes. "I know the silicone from your boobs probably got into your head so I'll say this slowly. The baby… wasn't Matt's."

The ones that didn't know gasped as Ashley smiled gleefully. "SO you were cheating on him. I knew it."

"No." Catelyn cried.

"Right. So whose was it? Edge? Punk? Jeff?"

Her hands were shaking as she stepped up to the blonde and glared down at her. "Listen up, whatever little vendetta you have against me is done. Matt and I are done, so take your petty bullshit elsewhere."

Ashley's grin grew. "Perhaps you don't know who the baby belonged to, is that it? Slept with too many of them, just like any other ring rat, huh?"

Catelyn's face turned red as she glared at the shorter girl. "You have no idea what I've gone through. You don't have a god damn clue what those assholes did to me or-"

"Catelyn." Shawn warned her, grabbing an arm. "Don't"

She looked at him, the tears shining in her eyes. "so I'm just supposed to let everyone think the worst of me. That I cheated on Matt and had an abortion cause I didn't know who the father was."

Shawn sighed but before he could say anything, another voice interrupted.

"Or you can tell everyone to mind their own business and screw what they think."

Catelyn turned at the sound of the new voice, a small smile filling her features. "You came."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. "I'd just rather have seen you without the audience."

"Are you serious?" Ashley asked, her annoying laugh filling the room. "You cheated on him with Edge, just like Lita."

Catelyn turned back to Ashley, the sound of flesh smacking flesh resounded through the air as Catelyn slapped the annoying woman.

"Don't push me, Ashley." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Edge is right, I know what happened and the people I care about know what happened. I'm here to do my job and that's to be the personal assistant to my father, I'm not going to play your petty games, or fall into your stupid traps, and if you even think about calling me out to that ring one more time, I will make you regret it, got it?"

Not waiting for an answer, she roughly pushed past the blonde, Edge at her elbow as they walked down the hall. When they were out of sight, Catelyn turned and threw her arms around the blonde Canadian, the tears spilling over once more as he held her.

"You didn't have to come back if you weren't ready, Little One." He gently told her.

"The longer I put it off the harder it would be." She mumbled into his chest. "But look at me, 10 minutes here, and I've already cried twice and almost got into a fight, with the royal pain in my ass."

He smiled, brushing her hair back. "see? You've already had a great day, it would've been better if the almost became an actual fight."

She looked up at him, sticking her tongue out. "Save it for the ring."

"So you are going to get back in there?"

"Not in this life time, but oddly enough that woman makes me want to a little more each time I see her."

He shrugged, "You already know you can take her."

"I'm not a wrestler Edge."

"Why did you come back?" He asked, switching gears.

"Cause I had to. The longer I put it off, the harder it would get. Why didn't you return any of my calls?"

He shrugged. "I was giving you some time."

"Bullshit. Don't you think I wanted to talk to you after I, I dunno, left messages for you?"

Another shrug. "Don't worry about it Little One, you're back now."

She scowled. "You're hiding something from me."

Edge raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"If I was anyone else, you would've had me fooled. But I have this gut feeling you're hiding something from me, so spill."

"I said let it go." He snapped. "Go back to your dad, I'll see you around."

He stormed off, leaving behind a very confused Catelyn.

… … …

Shawn stared down at his daughter in disbelief as she sat in front of a mirror applying her make up.

"I don't understand this."

Catelyn scowled up at him. "It's not that hard to understand."

"the fact that you suggested this is what's so hard to understand."

She sighed and sat back, knowing there was no way she could finish her make up with the way her hands were shaking, she'd just have to wait for Maria to get here. As soon as she thought that, a knock came at the door and Maria entered moments after, her eyes wide.

"I can't believe you talked her into this again." She told Shawn. "especially with it being her first day back."

"I didn't." Shawn replied. "it was her idea."

Maria's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Catelyn?"

The younger woman shook her head and held up her make up "Help me? Please?"

The Raw Diva moved forward and took the mascara from the trembling girls finger's as she pulled her into the bathroom. Shawn just stood staring at the closed door until Hunter entered and tossed a DX t shirt at him.

"You look perplexed." Hunter noted.

"Catelyn wants to come out with us."

"yeah, so?"

"She hates it. She hates going out there and she hates being in front of that many people."

"Maybe she changed her mind."

"Or maybe I don't want to stay back here by myself." Catelyn said, opening the door to the bathroom. She rubbed her sweaty palms down the front of her pants before smoothing down the black dress shirt she wore.

"Catelyn, no one will hurt you."

She glared at her father. "you really shouldn't have said that. Every time you say those words, something bad happens to me."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I just- I'll feel better being out there with you then back here okay?"

He nodded as he continued to get ready and Hunter tossed her another DX shirt. "DO something with that. You can be more relaxed with us."

Giggling, Maria pulled her back into the bathroom, reemerging a few minutes later to grab Catelyn's suitcase and a pair of scissors before shutting the bathroom door again.

Another 15 minutes and a lot of shouted protests from Catelyn, Maria opened the door once more a big smile on her face.

"sometimes, I even amaze myself." She said with a giggle, pulling Catelyn through into the room.

Catelyn stopped in the middle of the room looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I feel like an idiot." She muttered.

"you look like a Diva." Maria countered. "Guys tell her how great she looks."

"I can't" Shawn muttered, looking down at the ground. "You did that whole skin showing thing again. I'm never letting Cheyenne become a wrestler. Ever."

Catelyn rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad. Even I can deal with it." She said doing a small turn in front of the mirror.

The black pants had been replaced with a pair of her skinny jeans and boots. Her top was a DX top that Maria had taken the scissors to and tied up the extra material in the back. Her midriff was bared, the sleeves were cut and the neck was now V-shaped but the letters DX still showed on the shirt.

Hunter let out a low whistle, receiving a deadly glare from Shawn.

"What? She looks great."

"And I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't ogle my daughter."

Hunter's nose wrinkled. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"If Ashley causes you any trouble, I'm going to come help you." Maria promised a determined look on her face.

"Thanks Maria, but you don't-"

Maria cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I can and I will. Good luck guys." She waved at DX before exiting the room.

"are you ready?" Shawn asked.

Catelyn nodded as Hunter led the way out, her father following close behind. As they reached the curtains, music began to play.

"this is different." She mused. "much better than that other stuff you had."

"This is our DX music." Shawn laughed. "Come on."

She followed them out there; the ramp alit with green lights as the crowd went wild for her dad and Hunter. For once, Catelyn didn't feel like losing her lunch the moment she stepped out there so she actually had a chance to look around and actually appreciate just how big everything was.

Both men entered the ring, sitting on the second rope and letting Catelyn climb through. Hunter went for a mic, smirking as he began this long spiel that Shawn whispered was their normal starting. Except this time, he stopped and turned to look at her, his smile widening as he looked her up and down.

"I must say Shawn, you never told me you had an unbelievably fine looking-"

Shawn cut him off. "I really don't think you should finish that."

"What? She's hot."

"That's my kid." Shawn reminded him with a mock glare.

"I could start calling you dad."

Catelyn's face went bright red, even though she could clearly hear the teasing tone in both men's voices.

"Or you could just continue on with what you were doing."

"Right." Hunter replied. "Let's get ready to…-"

He was cut off as music began to play and Catelyn looked over to the entrance, knowing this music sounded familiar. Sure enough, Rated RKO was walking down the ramp, being accompanied by none other then ashley. Catelyn's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. What was she doing with Edge? Better yet, why was he with her? He knew how she felt about the annoying blonde. He was there earlier when she smacked Ashley. But as Rated RKO entered the ring, a smirking Ashley with them, Edge avoided eye contact with her, blatantly ignoring her questioning look.

"What's going on?" She hissed to her father.

He shrugged, giving Edge a questioning look as well. "Just be ready. Ashley obviously has something planned."

Catelyn groaned. "Perhaps I am safer backstage."

He shrugged again, helping her back through the ropes. "Just be on guard, okay?"

She nodded as she hopped down to the floor as Ashley did likewise on the other side. Hunter and Randy started off the match and Catelyn stood in the corner by Shawn, half watching the match and half watching Ashley. She knew the blonde had something planned, why else would she have come out here? She didn't get it either, Matt had broken up with her. They were done, shouldn't that have made Ashley happy?

Rated RKO were tagging in and out, keeping Hunter away from Shawn. Ashley distracted the ref, allowing Randy to hit Hunter with the ring bell, Shawn entered and Edge went to go stop him while Orton pushed Hunter out of the ring. Catelyn ran over to go check on him and was met by a smirking Ashley.

"I told you to leave me alone." Catelyn snapped, a few feet away from the fallen man.

"Right, 'cause I'm going to listen to a little pipsqueak like you." Ashley snarled.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure this little pipsqueak has had no problem taking you down, don't think I won't do it again." She took a step forward as a hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her back. She looked behind her, eyes widening at seeing Orton was the one holding her.

"Let me go." She cried, struggling against him.

Randy just smirked as he led her up the stairs and pushed her in between the ropes. She stumbled but quickly regained her footing, quickly moving to exit the ring on the other side but Orton's hand shot out grabbing her arm again.

"Stay awhile." He said.

"no, really, it's okay." She replied, trying to move away. She glanced around to see Shawn on his knees, Edge standing above him with a chair as her father pitched forward, seemingly knocked out cold, Hunter was still out cold and Ashley was standing behind Randy with a big triumphant smile on her face.

"Edge." She cried.

The blonde Canadian turned toward her, his eyes widening in horror at seeing her in the ring with Randy and Ashley.

"You said you wouldn't do anything." He called to his tag team partner.

"That was before I found out she hit my girl." Randy replied. "you know I don't' take well to that type of thing."

"She could've bruised me." Ashley said with a big fake pout.

"Wait, you guys are together?" Catelyn asked. "Then why are you bugging me."

"You come in here, take my boyfriend, try to take my roster spot, think you're better than me because you got lucky in one match and you wonder why I want to kick your ass?" Ashley asked. "God I thought I was the blonde one."

"Don't worry Barbie, no matter how dumb I come across I got nothing on you." Catelyn hissed.

"Shut up." Ashley screeched, moving forward and slapping her across the face. The taller girls head whipped to the side and she could taste blood as she turned her head back to glare at the Diva.

"You really shouldn't have done that." She struggled harder against Randy, who tightened his grip, pulling her in and wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Orton, you said you wouldn't touch her if I tagged with you tonight." Edge reminded him as he moved closer to the ring.

"Plans change, Edge. You know how unpredictable I am. Come any closer and I'll RKO the bitch now. Ash, go get a chair."

The Diva smirked as she exited the ring to grab a chair and Randy released her. Catelyn moved to quickly get out of the ring but Randy was too quick for her again, quickly grabbing her and performing his finishing move on her. As she hit the mat, she cried out, briefly unable to move from the pain. She knew it wasn't over but soon heard the sounds of two people going at it and she could tell it was Randy and Edge. She could hear Ashley laugh and slightly turned her head to see the blonde raising the chair up. Unable to move, she watched in horror as it started it's descent but then a blur came crashing into her taking Ashley down, then she heard the sounds of a chair hitting someone's head, not once but twice. She was being turned over and was looking up into the face of Maria.

"Oh god, Catey, are you okay?"

"Don't…call…me Catey." She gasped out.

Maria grinned. "I don't think you're that hurt."

"Randy?"

"Taken care of." A voice said before coming into view. Her eyes widened at seeing it was Matt who had also come to her rescue.

"Why don't we get you out of here?" he said, gently lifting her into his arms.

She gasped in pain and he looked down at her. "I'm sorry but we need to get you out of here."

"Where's my dad? Hunter?"

"Triple H is being helped to the back and your dad is on his way here right now."

Sure enough, her dad's face came into view as soon as they reached the floor.

"Catelyn, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

She glared at him. "I told you, you jinxed me."

"I know, I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Catelyn leaned her head against Matt's shoulder, closing her eyes in pain. "Why was Edge out there? They were fighting last time I was here."

She felt Matt tense against her. "They haven't teamed together since you've been gone." Matt told her.

She frowned as she thought back to how weird Edge had been acting earlier.

Something weird was going on.

… … …


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Daddy Dearest 20/?

Catelyn was lying in bed later that night, mindlessly staring at the TV. It was on, but she had no idea what was playing. She hurt everywhere but her mind wouldn't shut off so she could get some sleep. Hunter and her dad were sharing the adjoining room. Shawn wanted her to room with them but she refused saying she would be okay. They had compromised and got 2 rooms with an adjoining door in case she needed anything.

After she had been taken backstage, she refused to go see the trainer. Matt had taken her back to the DX locker room and knowing he would more than likely expect her to talk, she had feigned falling asleep on his shoulder. So he had laid her down on the couch and after Shawn had thanked both him and Maria and seen them out, he had turned back saying he knew she was faking. She opened her eyes then but he didn't push on why she had done that. She wasn't quite ready to deal with Matt yet; he got that and decided to give her a bit more time.

After looking her over himself and satisfied that she was okay, they waited for Hunter to return, which he did with stitches and a bandage on his forehead and a promise to kill that punk Randy Orton as soon as he got a chance. The three then went back to the hotel and Catelyn quickly disappeared into her room, telling them she was just going to sleep but hours later she was still awake.

A knock sounded at her outer door and she was content to ignore it but it sounded again and she finally rolled out of the bed with a loud groan, wanting nothing more than to lie back down and never move again but instead she stumbled her way over to the door and opened it, freezing in place at seeing who was there. They both stood frozen, staring at each other until he finally opened his mouth to speak and when he did, she snapped out of it and quickly went to close the door. She was too slow and his foot shot out, blocking her from closing it completely.

"My door's connected to my Dad's room, one scream and he'll be over here." She warned him.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Catelyn."

She frowned at his use of her actual name before turning it into a sneer "No? bring some friends along to do that?"

He sighed, sticking his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie as he stared down at the floor.

"can I come in?" He asked.

"Do I really look that stupid?" She asked. "How do I know you're not here to finish off the job Randy started?"

"Because that wasn't supposed to happen." He muttered. "Please Little One, Catelyn, please let me explain."

He looked up into her eyes and Catelyn couldn't help but feel her heart go out to him at the pain and remorse in his eyes. Against her better judgment, she took a step back, letting him in.

"5 minutes." She told him. "One false move and I'm screaming for my father."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He muttered.

She went back into the room and stood on the other side of the bed, her arms crossed. "So go."

"Did you not hear me when he had you?" Edge asked, peering closely at her. "I said, and I quote. 'You said you wouldn't do anything to her.'"

Catelyn didn't say anything as she stared at him.

"He promised me you wouldn't get hurt. He told me to just take Shawn out and if I did that he wouldn't do anything to you."

"Yes, 'cause you kicking my father's ass makes everything so much better."

"It was either you or him." A frustrated Edge replied "And I know your dad can take it."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a frown.

"The match was set up for tonight but Randy was told he had to find a partner. Ashley overheard that you were returning tonight and went to him so then he told me that he couldn't find anyone to partner with him but if I go out there and take care of Shawn, he wouldn't hurt you. But if I didn't go out there with him, he'd make sure you wouldn't be able to walk out of the arena. I had to do it."

"Why?" She asked with a frown, "Why wouldn't you say anything to me when I saw you earlier."

"Because he said if I told you ahead of time, he'd make it worse, he'd make sure you'd never walk at all. Period. It seemed easier to go out there and beat up Shawn then to have you get hurt. A part of me hoped you wouldn't go out there."

"He still RKO'd me." She reminded him, tears filling her eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry, if I had any idea I would've stopped all this, please Catelyn, you have to believe me."

She frowned harder. "I do, I really do, I just don't understand why this matters to you so much. You ignored me the whole time I was gone, I thought you reverted to your asshole ways so why would I matter?"

He moved closer to her, sighing in relief at seeing she didn't flinch away from him. "No, look, you're the only one who doesn't hate me on sight, you're the only person who sees me as a real person, as a friend. Honestly it doesn't bug me that no one else does but I couldn't stand it if you started treating me like everyone else did."

She tilted her head to the side, confused. "I don't understand. Adam, you ignored me when I was gone. You told _me _not to be a stranger but you didn't return my calls."

He flinched at her using his real name. No one ever bothered anymore. "I thought it would be easier."

"easier then what?" She cried. "Easier to leave me alone and let me suffer by myself, thinking the first person who gave a damn about me had disappeared? You think me doing what I did was easy? You think I wanted to do that? I didn't and I've hated myself every day since then and I've hated myself alone because you weren't there. You said you would be there but you weren't. so tell me did it make it easier for you?"

"No." He muttered.

She sighed, wiping a hand across her eyes to rid herself of the few stray tears that had managed to escape. "Then why do it?" She whispered.

"Because I hoped it would be. But then I heard you were coming back today and I couldn't not go see you even though I knew I could make it worse and I was right. It did. It made everything worse."

"Made what worse?" She cried. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a big sigh. "look, I've wanted to hate you since the moment I saw you, I was ready to. I tried to. But then that one day when you got upset from the flashback you were having, something changed. I couldn't hate you, no matter how hard I tried. That's why I began seeking you out more. I had no problem hating everyone back there, in fact I enjoyed it but you were different and I had to figure out why. You started confiding in me, you started relying on me and it was too late for me to do anything to change how I felt and I tried, I really did because as much as I hate Matt, it wasn't always that way. What happened between Lita and I was a one off mistake. But Matt found out and was convinced we were still together so that's why Lita and I banded together and became a couple on TV. Off screen though, we were just friends. That's all. But then you appeared and you started going out with him and then we started talking and I couldn't do it again."

"Do what?" she whispered, staring at him in shock.

"Go after my ex best friends girl again."

It didn't clue in right away what he said. "You guys were best friends?"

He nodded, staring hopefully at her until her eyes widened in surprise. "Go after his…me?"

Another nod before he continued. "I didn't realize what exactly it was I was feeling until you were in the hospital. I was scared Catelyn, more scared then I'd ever been in my life and when everything had calmed down and I had time to think about it, I freaked. I was falling for you and it scared me and I know you were with Matt, even though you hated him at the moment and your dad would never approve of me so I thought I would just make it easier and ignore you. You were so sure you weren't coming back I thought it would be a long time until our paths crossed again."

He let out a sigh of relief, glad he was finally able to let it out. Catelyn was still staring at him in wide eyed shock at his confession.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as the silence continued on. "I'll just leave, I won't bug you anymore."

He turned away and Catelyn grabbed his arm, turning him back to look at her. She stared into his eyes, making sure he was telling her the truth.

"This isn't some kind of trick? Rated RKO isn't up to something?" She asked him.

Edge rolled his eyes. "You didn't see it but before Matt hit me over the head with a chair, I was kind of the one kicking Orton's ass."

"Why tell me now?"

He shrugged. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't handle you hating me."

"You can't beat up my dad anymore."

He sighed. "If it comes down to you or him again-"

"Then you'll tell me." She interrupted him. "Just tell me and we'll deal. Okay?"

"Are you ignoring what else I said?" He wondered.

Catelyn shrugged. "What do you want me to say, Edge? Cause I have no idea. Up until I ended up here I didn't really have friends, until Matt I've never had a boyfriend and look what happened with that. I don't even know what's going on with us to be honest. And I mean you were there, you were my friend, you stuck by me through everything do I want to lose all that?"

"You wouldn't. Catelyn, I'd still be here for you."

"Until one of us fucks something up then I lose the only real friend I really had. And what about Matt?"

"I can't tell you what to do." He replied with a shrug. "I can only tell you how I feel, the rest is up to you but before I go…"

He pulled her to him, lifting her chin as he brought his lips down to cover hers. She gasped, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss and before she realized what was going on, her arms were wrapping around his neck, fisting themselves in his hair and his arms were wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Only when air became an issue did the two break apart, him leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Catelyn?" He asked, unsure of how she'd react.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked, still breathless.

He nodded against her and she opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the adjoining door.

"Catelyn, are you still awake?"

Her and Edge broke apart.

"You need to go." She whispered.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her once more before moving towards the door. "Come find me later." He said before leaving.

She waited until he was gone before opening up the door.

"What's up?" she asked her dad, trying her best not to look guilty.

"Wondering if you were still up, we're ordering room service."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"better, I'm just tired now."

He nodded and leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead. "you let me know if you need anything, okay?"

She smiled before saying good bye and closing the door, leaning against it to reflect on what had just happened. Edge had kissed her. The very thing Matt had been afraid of had actually happened and even though her and Matt were pretty much done, she couldn't help but feel horribly guilty. And even though Edge had told her to come find him, and she was originally planning to, if only to figure out what was going on, her exhausted limbs wouldn't let her. Finally the day was catching up to her and it took all her willpower to just make it to her bed before she collapsed onto it, falling into a deep sleep.

… … …

"You're booked into a match tonight."

"Fuck you I am."

"Language."

Catelyn frowned at her father the next night as she sat in his locker room. "You just told me I'm in a match and you expect me not to react like that?"

Shawn shrugged. "I did what I could to get you out of it. The good thing is you get to choose your partner but the bad thing is, it's either Edge or Matt."

Her frown grew. Well then, if this wasn't turning into her everyday life, Edge or Matt, which one to choose? She had countless messages on her phone from both of them. Edge wondering why she didn't get in touch with him after the kiss last night and Matt asking if they could talk.

So she ignored them.

And now this. First of all a friggin match, secondly it was a mixed tag match, and thirdly it was up to her whether she chose Matt or Edge. Seriously. Seriously? Was someone out to get her? Was she getting a big royal fuck you from the Powers that Be? Cause it sure seemed like it.

"You choose." She told her father.

He shook his head. "I know you explained why Edge did what he did but you know why I'd choose Matt but it's not up to me to decide, it's up to who you're more comfortable with out there."

Catelyn sighed. She had told Shawn that Edge had called her and explained what happened. But she also knew there was a lot of bad blood between them.

"Wouldn't Edge know his own partner though? Wouldn't that be an advantage."

Shawn contemplated this. "Orton would also know him though."

"So is it better to go in there with someone who knows what will happen or someone who doesn't but could also take him by surprise?"

Shawn's frown now mirrored her own as he thought about it. When did Catelyn get so good at thinking all this through and what would be better for her?

"Who would you feel more comfortable with?" he asked.

"Edge." She replied in a small whisper. She knew how Edge felt about her, knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She didn't think Matt would either, he did save her yesterday but her trust in him was still shattered from before and she didn't know how easily she could push that all aside for one match.

Shawn sighed. "You have your answer then."

"Do they know?"

He nodded and she closed her eyes. "So either way I'm going to piss off one of them."

"Will Edge really care?" Shawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More then you know." She muttered.

"What was that?"

She shook her head. "I have to go tell him. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, it means Matt found out and killed me."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure he'll understand."

"heard that before." She muttered as she left the room in search of Edge's. It didn't take her long to find and she stood outside contemplating knocking when the door opened and she came face to face with him.

"I was just coming to look for you." He said, surprised to see her there

"yeah well I just found out about my match." She replied with a scowl. "look about tonight…" She trailed off with a sigh, unsure of how to ask him, especially since she had been ignoring him since last night.

His shoulders slumped and his face became guarded. "yeah, I get it, you chose Matt."

"What?" She asked in surprise. "I did?"

"Isn't that what you came here to tell me?" he asked, with a sneer. "You got your kiss, it didn't work out and you've been ignoring me because you ran back to Matt."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously don't pull that bullshit on me right now Adam, I'm not in the mood. Are you going to help me out tonight or do I have to go ask Matt?"

Edge's sneer dropped. "wait, you're asking me first?"

She nodded.

"You haven't talked to Matt yet?"

She shook her head.

He picked her up, pulling her into a big hug. "Then yes, yes I will."

"I asked you to be my partner and you're this excited?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's because you didn't ask Hardy first."

She shook her head as he put her down. "look I need to go change, I'll be back in a bit okay?"

He nodded with a big grin as he went back into his room and Catelyn let out a small chuckle as she headed back to her dad's room. Before she could make it back, she was stopped by Matt, ready in his ring gear.

"Catelyn?"

She turned to him. "Match tonight?"

"Yes, with you."

She rubbed her forehead. "no Matt, not with me."

Anger flashed across his face. "You actually chose that douche bag? After what he did to you?"

She could feel heat rise up in her cheeks. "He didn't do anything to me. What about what you did Matt? Huh? Am I supposed to just forget that?"

"I've apologized countless times for assuming the worse. I'm sorry Catelyn I really am."

"I have to go." She muttered, turning around.

He grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Don't touch me." She screamed, her arms flailing as she turned back around.

He took a step back and she stared at him in wide eyed shock. "Oh my god." She whispered. "Matt, I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Whatever." He muttered and turned around walking away.

Behind her, a door opened up and her dad stepped out. "Catelyn are you okay? What's going on?"

She looked at him, completely confused by what had just happened. "I was walking away and Matt grabbed me and I freaked out at him, I don't know why."

He nodded his head in understanding as she entered the room. "people catching you off guard is going to make you jumpy for a little while. The Doctor explained that to me."

"I just scared the hell out of Matt and if he didn't before I'm sure he hates me now."

"I'll explain everything to him."

"No it's fine." She said with a sigh, "Him and I need to talk anyways. Right now I have to go get ready to make a complete idiot of myself." She grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom already dreading what was to come.

… … …


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Daddy Dearest 21/?

"I ever tell you how much this is not my idea of fun?" Catelyn asked with a scowl as she waited for Edge's music to play.

Edge looked over at her, giving her a small grin. "You'll be awesome. Remember you can't wrestle Randy, only Ashley and we all know you can take her."

"So? I shouldn't even be doing this. Vince is an idiot."

His music started and he pulled her towards the curtain, releasing her hand as they entered onto the ramp. Catelyn followed after, forcing herself to keep breathing and not run away screaming. Really she wouldn't do that. She could do this. Mind you, running through the crowd was beginning to look pretty good right about now.

"Are you going to pass out on me?" Edge asked, throwing a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Tempting." She muttered as they walked down to the ring. "Have you realized you're getting cheered."

He paused and looked around. "Wow, it's been awhile."

She poked him to start moving again and the two entered the ring as Randy and Ashley stood on the outside, yelling at them.

The ref pushed them back and ordered the two on the outside to get in. Randy stood on the apron as Ashley entered the ring, a big smirk on her face.

"Looks like you're up first." Edge said, exiting the ring,

"Bloody hell." She murmured, rubbing her forehead as she frowned at Ashley.

"You're mine." The shorter blonde hissed.

Catelyn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the tired lines, this was getting a little too ridiculous.

The two women circled each other before locking up in the middle. Ashley began to step forward, driving Catelyn back into the ropes, when she hit them the ref counted to 3 before Ashley finally let up, delivering a slap to her face. Catelyn's eyes widened in shock and anger as she glared at the smirking girl who started to step back, Catelyn jumped at her, taking them both down and Catelyn began delivering blows to the Barbie dolls head.

"Hey hey, watch the closed fist" the ref yelled at her.

She looked up at him and scowled giving Ashley the time she needed to roll them over so she was on top and she began doing the same thing to her. Catelyn struggled to free one arm but instead of covering her head, struggled to free her other arm and grabbed Ashley by the hair, yanking the blonde to one side and causing her to lose her balance. Catelyn bucked her off and rolled to the opposite side, both girls getting to their feet to square off once more.

Ashley glared at her as the fans began to cheer and Catelyn turned, tagging Edge in.

"Not bad." He said as he entered and Randy did the same.

Catelyn made a face.

She watched as Edge and Randy went back and forth for the most part and when Ashley untied the top turnbuckle and Randy went to push Edge into it, he countered it, sending the legend killer into it first, when he turned around, Edge speared him to the ground and pulled him into the middle, tagging Catelyn in and motioning for her to pin Randy. She thought that wasn't allowed, being a mixed tag but shrugged as she scrambled to the middle and lifted one of Randy's legs as Edge held Ashley back. Randy kicked out at the last second and Catelyn froze in shock, what now? She tried pinning him again but he kicked out. Ashley started screeching something, distracting the ref who stood up and moved over to Ashley and Edge. Randy reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, causing her to shriek in pain as he slowly got to his feet ignoring her trying to punch and kick him.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." He said while chuckling.

Edge speared him to the ground, causing Catelyn to smile. "not as much as I just enjoyed that."

She turned , clotheslining Ashley over the top rope as Edge got the 3 count on Randy. She turned back, jumping at Edge who had just stood and throwing her arms around him, he lifted her up, holding her with one arm, her legs wrapping around his waist as the referee held up his other arm.

"We did it."

"You're undefeated." He said with a grin. The two stared at each other and Edge moved his head as if to kiss her but she moved away, untangling herself from him and moving to the other side of the ref so he could raise her arm as well.

Their celebration was short lived as someone tackled Edge to the ground and started beating on him. The ref yelled for them to stop and Catelyn froze in shock at seeing it was Matt who had attacked Edge.

Her immobility was short lived though as she began to yell at Matt to stop it, she moved forward and grabbed his arm to stop him but he wrenched his hand away throwing it out and catching Catelyn in the eye. Hard. She stumbled back, falling down as she clutched at her eye, trying to ignore the spots that had entered her vision.

"Catelyn!" he cried, getting off Edge and rushing over to her.

"Don't touch me." She snapped.

"I didn't know it was you, sweetheart, you have to believe me."

"You punched me in the eye." She cried. Behind him she could see her father and Hunter running down the ramp.

"I didn't mean to. I thought it was the ref."

"What were you doing anyways? He helped me and you attack him."

"Catelyn, please, you don't understand."

"Stay away from me." She scooted back as he attempted to move closer yet again.

"Back off Hardy." Hunter called as they entered the ring and Shawn went to check on his daughter.

"Shawn it was an accident."

Shawn glared at the elder Hardy. "You shouldn't have been out here in the first place."

"I should've been out here, not Edge."

"So you take it upon yourself to attack him with my daughter nearby, putting her at risk?"

"It's not like that." Matt protested. "Catelyn should have chosen me in the first place, if she did, this wouldn't have happened."

Catelyn pushed her dad's hand away from her as she glared at matt. "I didn't pick you, so you take it upon yourself to what? Get revenge? God Matthew. I picked Edge because he's been there for me, I trusted him to have my back like he did when I found out I was pregnant, not like you, accusing me of sleeping with him before finding out the truth. What did you expect? For me to come back and continue on like none of this had happened? That we could go on being how we were before you accused me of being a cheater and a liar?"

"You did lie." Matt quietly reminded her. "You told me I was your first."

Catelyn's face went red with anger, as she stood up, ignoring Shawn's attempts to tell her that now was not the time.

"Well gee Matt, I'm so sorry I didn't count being raped as my first time, you insensitive asshole. We're done. For good. So leave me alone."

She pulled away from her dad and exited the ring, moving towards Edge and Hunter at the base of the ramp, her father right behind her.

"are you okay?" Edge asked, turning her face to look at her eye.

"Just peachy." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"We should get some ice for your eye."

"I don't want ice." She snapped, pulling away from him.

He lifted an eyebrow and silently followed after her as she stomped up the ramp and to the back. Telling her dad she would talk to him later, she continued on to Edge's room, slamming the door open in her anger. He followed silently behind her turning to close the door. When he turned back, Catelyn was in front of him, her face still set in a scowl even as her eye rapidly swelled shut. He lifted an eyebrow at her again and she responded by pushing him up against the door, leaning up to kiss him full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her sliding them down to lift her up so she wrapped her legs around him. He turned them around so she was up against the door. His mouth left hers to travel down her neck, his hands moved to her shirt, lifting it and discarding it on the floor. He kissed down her collarbone as she threw her head back and gasped. Then Edge did something he thought he would never do.

He stopped.

Catelyn looked at him, frowning. "Is there a reason you stopped?"

"Yes." He said but didn't elaborate more.

Her frown deepened. "you don't want me anymore?"

He grounded his hips against her. "Does that feel like I don't want you?"

She moaned, trying to bring herself back to focus again. "So why did you stop again?"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"For God sakes Edge, hot chick about to go at it with you and you're questioning it."

"Is this to get back at Hardy?"

She gave a disgusted sigh as she disentangled herself from him, standing on the ground, his arms were still around her waist as he stared down at her.

"I didn't kiss you to get back at him but I guess you could say it did have to do with him."

His face remained impassive as he stared down at her.

"Do I get my t shirt back at least?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because if I like your answer, less work for me after."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't talk to you today because I was unsure of where Matt and I stood. I was mad at him, yeah, but he was right, I wasn't completely honest with him either, so I was kind of hoping him and I could work it out. But after what just happened?" He eyes blazed with fury as she remembered what happened in the ring. "He punched me and then threw me lying to him in my face. I didn't even remember what happened. How could I count that as my first time?"

He brushed some hair back, placing a small kiss by her bruised eye.

"So I said, fuck it. I mean I thought about what I said and what you said and after I told Matt it's over, I said to hell with it, go for it. Honestly I thought I'd be keeping my clothes on though."

He chuckled, leaning down to place a soft, passionate kiss on her lips before breaking away and picking up her t shirt.

"you really are something else, you know that Catelyn?"

"So I've been told. Look I should, I dunno, go find my dad, I'm sure he wants to make sure I'm okay. Um, call me or come find me later or something okay?"

He chuckled at her sudden bout of shyness as she put her t shirt back on and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before leaving his room.

She really was something else.

… … …

"Where did you go?" Her father asked her as soon as she entered.

"To check on Edge, make sure he was okay." She replied as she grabbed some fresh clothes to change into.

It looked like Shawn was about to ask more but she quickly ducked into the bathroom, taking her time in the shower. When she came out, Shawn was gone but Hunter was now in the room.

"How's the eye?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It stings."

"So you and Edge, huh?"

She froze as she was putting her clothes into her bag. "What?"

"You and Edge huh?" he repeated, watching her closely.

"What are you talking about?"

"hmm, I saw him go into your room last night, I didn't say anything because I heard you threaten to scream for your dad. Then choosing him over Matt today, and when you guys won, he looked ready to kiss you."

She frowned at him. "Does Shawn- dad, know?"

"I don't think he noticed."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Hunter stared at her. "So it's true?"

"No. Yes, I don't know. We were friends, and then he was kissing me and… I don't know."

"Your dad won't approve."

She sighed. "I don't think anyone will to be honest. But he's really… he's different with me. He's not like he is with you guys."

Hunter sighed. "well when you tell your dad, I'll talk to him after. Calm him down and make sure he doesn't kill Edge. He's different since I've been back, yeah I see that but to the point where Shawn wants to see him with his daughter, probably not so much."

"Ha. Funny." She responded, sticking her tongue out at him. "can we leave now? Is the show over?"

He nodded, picking up his bag "your dad just went to go grab some water. We can meet him at the car."

She grabbed her bag and followed him out.

"Catelyn."

She told Hunter to go ahead and turned as Jeff ran to catch up with her.

"You're still here, good. Your eye looks like crap."

She scowled at him. "Blame your brother."

"actually that's why I'm here, he wanted me to talk to you about him." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jeff, seriously, I've only been back for 2 days and the drama level I'm dealing with is so not good for me."

"he's just- he's confused. He still loves you."

"And I still love him." She quietly replied. "but Jeff, that doesn't change anything."

"Can't you at least talk to him?"

"I will. When I'm ready. Not when he keeps trying to force himself on me. Not when he throws hurtful things back in my face."

"What did he say to you?" Jeff asked.

She sighed. "I'm sure you already know most of it, but I told Matt that he was my first. When I found out I was pregnant … well I looked like a big liar. But you have to understand, up until then I didn't remember anything, I _knew_ it happened because people told me it did but I didn't remember so why would I count that as my first time? Why would I consider being raped my first time?"

"I wouldn't." He said with a frown.

"Exactly but Matt has no problem reminding me that he wasn't my first."

"Wow, Catey, I'm sorry I didn't know my bro was being a jackass about that."

She fixed him with a small glare at the nickname. "He was hurt, he was angry, blah blah blah, I get it fine but where was he after when I was at my dad's recovering? Why didn't he try anything then?"

"You asked for time." Jeff reminded her.

"I did, didn't I?" She replied, tiredly rubbing her forehead. "He still shouldn't have waited 'til I returned. He hurt me. He shattered my trust in him as well, that's why I didn't ask him to be my partner."

"But Edge?" Jeff asked.

"Was there. He understood. He got it and didn't judge me. he helped me when I had no one else."

"Catey, if any of us knew-"

She cut him off. "but that's just it, if you knew what had happened you would've been there. Even without knowing, Adam was there, he at least took the time to find out. Matt didn't. You didn't, no one here did. You automatically believed the worst of me and sometimes-" She closed her eyes and took in a deep shuttering breath. "-sometimes I wonder, if you guys didn't, would things have turned out differently?"

She opened her eyes to see Jeff staring miserably at the floor.

"Jeff, I don't blame you guys, it was a choice I had to make and I'm going to be turning it over in my head for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry. We're all are."

"Don't be. Sadly, who's to say I wouldn't have acted the same way. Look I have to go meet my dad, I'll talk to you later okay?"

He nodded and she stepped forward, giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before continuing on down the hall.

She still had a lot to fix and a lot to deal with but she had a feeling that she was going to be okay.

… … …


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Daddy Dearest 22

"We could either go on getting cheered or soon we're going to become the biggest heels in the world." Catelyn whispered.

Edge smiled at her, brushing a lock of hair off her face. "look at you with all your wrestling lingo."

She stuck her tongue out at him as they stared at each other from on top of the bed they were lying on. She had returned to the hotel and had skipped dinner with her dad opting to go to her room instead. Half hour later, Edge had knocked on her door and she had let him in, going back to lie on the bed. He had joined her and they lied together on top of the covers, facing each other and talking.

"Do you care?" He asked, turning serious.

"I'm not the one whose reputation is on the line again. My Dad and Hunter, they told me some things on the way back to the hotel. About the aftermath with you and- and Lita. Can you go through that again?"

"It wouldn't have been an issue if Hardy didn't go blabbing to everyone."

She fixed him with a glare, to which he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it wouldn't have been an issue if we hadn't of fucked up. Okay?"

"Who am I to judge on fucking up?" She softly said.

"Still bugs you huh?"

She nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "it will never stop, will it?"

"That's up to you. It's still fresh so it's still going to be on your mind but one day you'll have to let it go."

"God I'm so sick and tired of hearing that."

"What would you rather everyone say? That you're a horrible person and an idiot for what you did?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied in a small voice.

He laughed as he leaned forward, covering her lips with his and not pulling away until they were both breathless.

"now what was that you were talking about?" He asked.

"Um, I was talking?" She wondered, now in a daze.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Both of them scrambled to sit up as they turned to look at Shawn.

"Geez, Shawn, ever hear of knocking?" Catelyn asked, her face bright red from embarrassment. She was hoping to pass it off as anger for Shawn just barging in.

"I did. Many times, you didn't answer. When did this happen? And what about Matt?"

"Matt's done, need I remind you?" She asked, pointing to her eye. "and this is new as in just happened new."

"are you serious?" Shawn asked, looking past Catelyn to glare at Edge.

"here we go again." Edge muttered.

Catelyn bit back a giggle at the look on his face as Shawn began lecturing him about this being the same situation and how everything will end up the same, how his reputation would be tarnished and what about his poor little Catelyn? What would happen to her in this situation?

She saw Hunter standing in the doorway behind him and looked at him with pleading eyes. He smirked, moving as if to turn away and leave her alone to fend for herself but then stopped and with a wink, placed a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"How about you and I go talk?" He said to Shawn.

"but- but-fine."

Catelyn stood up to lock the door behind them but her father turned to her. "you're coming with us."

She groaned, "Come on Shawn."

"no. you. My room. Now."

She let out a long suffering sigh before turning to look back at Edge. "Stay, I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded and Catelyn winked at him before closing the door.

"Dad-" She started but was cut off.

"nuh-uh don't even think using dad instead of Shawn will soften me up young lady. What the hell are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" an exasperated Catelyn cried. "look, I didn't know Edge from before but I know him now. He's different from what you guys believe."

"You don't know that. How do you know this isn't some elaborate plot to get back at Hardy."

"Cause it's not." She told him. "he was my friend. He's not trying to screw Matt over. He's likes me dad. He really likes me. He tried to stay away from me because he was afraid of the same thing happening."

"And if he just told you that because it was part of his plan?"

"Shawn-" Hunter tried cut in.

"Hunter, not right now."

"Dad, listen to him. He even thinks Adam has changed."

"Oh, so you're on a first name basis with him now?"

"he's my friend." She snapped, finally losing her temper.

"So you knew?" Shawn asked, turning to his tag team partner.

"I just figured out man, but he is different."

"Of course he would be if he's trying to get Catelyn to like him."

"You sound ridiculous." She screamed at him, finally losing her temper. "he wouldn't do that, he was the only one who cared enough about me to be there for me when I needed someone. Matt? Wasn't there. You? Not there."

Shawn's face fell. "I wanted to be, you left. You took off and made a rash decision-" He covered his mouth with his hand realizing what he had just said.

Catelyn's eyes widened as they pooled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

"Catelyn, I didn't mean-"

"Don't." She held up a hand to cut him off.

The door opened behind her and Edge was there, glaring at Shawn. "Low blow Shawn." His arm went around Catelyn, pulling her back into his chest.

"Catelyn, I didn't-"

"Just leave her alone right now." He pulled her back into the other room, closing the door in Shawn and Hunter's faces and locking it.

"Get your stuff, you're coming to my room." Edge told her.

Her breath kept hitching as she tried to form any kind of words.

"Don't talk Little One, just… look come back for your stuff later, let's just go."

She nodded, still trying her hardest to stop the tears from coming down. He grabbed her hand and led her out into the hall and down to his room. Same floor but further down. When they entered the room, he kicked the door shut, pulling her into his arms and sitting on the bed, her in his lap. Only then did she break down into tears. He didn't say anything, just rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried. When she finally calmed down, she wiped the tear tracks away as best she could.

"Did you hear everything?" She asked in between her hiccups.

"yeah, I did." He replied. "look, just get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning okay?"

She nodded as he reached into his bag and handed her a shirt and a pair of sweats. "They're too big but you're just sleeping, so no biggie, right."

She nodded again, taking the clothes from him and going into the bathroom to change. When she reemerged in only his shirt, the pants far too big for her, he had already pulled the covers back and she climbed in, curling up into a little ball. He got in beside her, pulling the covers up and wrapping his arms around her. Catelyn turned on her back, placing her hands on her still flat stomach. She went to open her mouth to speak but Edge quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"He's wrong about that and pissed off at me, he shouldn't have taken it out on you. Please don't regret what has happened."

She nodded, wiping the tear away that had escaped as she turned back over, her back facing him. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him.

"I would have been a good mother though." She whispered.

"The best." He agreed.

… … …

As tempting as it was to ignore her father, and she very well was ready to, Catelyn woke up a few mornings later to Becca calling her. Yes, she was beyond pissed off at her Dad but Becca hadn't done anything so Catelyn slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom so as not to wake up Edge.

"Hello?"

"_Catelyn? Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I'm fine Becca, I'm sorry to have worried you."

"_I was so worried when Shawn came home without you. He's worried too but figures you just needed some time to cool down. He went to the gym so I thought now was a good time to call you."_

"Of course he'd want to give me some time. No rush to find me now, no rash decisions for me to go and make unless, you know, I decide to go and elope."

Becca sighed. _"He told me about the conversation. He's really sorry. He didn't mean it."_

"No doubt he is sorry but would he have said it unless he didn't mean it, maybe even a little?"

"_Yes, he would've. Shawn has a temper and sometimes he's a little too harsh. Haven't you ever said something in the heat of the moment that you didn't necessarily mean?"_

"Maybe." She grudgingly replied.

"_This kids and I miss you Catelyn. You still have a few days off you can come home."_

She sighed feeling her resolve crumbling. "Look Becca, I'll come home next time we're off okay?

"_are you sure?"_

"Yes, just give me some time."

Becca sighed. _"Fine. Are you okay though? Are you still with that Edge guy?"_

"Yeah, I've been with him and yeah, I'm okay, so don't worry okay?"

"_I'll try not to. Just be safe and you call me if you need anything and when you're ready, you talk to your dad okay?"_

"Fine, Bye Becca." She hung up the phone and quietly tiptoed out of the bathroom.

"Elope huh?"

She jumped at hearing Edge's voice.

"You heard that?" She asked.

"remember? Paper thin walls." He replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, do you want to give my father a heart attack?"

He seemed to be contemplating the idea as she slid back under the covers.

"Don't even think about it." She warned him, as she got comfortable and threw a pillow over her head.

"You sleep so weird." He told her for the umpteenth time as he shook his head.

She lifted the pillow and stuck her tongue out at him. "I like being buried, now let me sleep."

He sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "Everything okay though?"

"Yeah." She replied, her response muffled by the pillow. "Becca just wanted me to come home."

"you said home."

"I do have my own room there, can't complain."

"You can come home with me sometime you know." He casually said. "If you want to."

One eye peeked out from under her pillow, trying to gauge if he was being truthful or not. "For reals?"

"Only if you want."

"that's kind of big, don't you think?"

"And being around each other every single minute for the past couple days isn't?" He asked with a smirk.

"You keep following me." She said with a teasing smile.

"Only cause you always find yourself in big trouble when I'm not around."

She scowled. "Do not."

"Right, uh huh. Yeah. Believe that one."

"I'm going back to sleep." She mumbled, letting the pillow fall back on her head.

"I think not." He pulled the pillow away. "I'm hungry."

"Then go eat."

"Can't. Remember, I follow you."

"Then follow me to sleep." She tried snatching the pillow away but he held it out of reach.

"Nope. Get up." He tossed the pillow away and she glared at him before rolling out of bed.

"Jerkface." She muttered before disappearing into the bathroom.

He chuckled as he went about getting ready for his day.

… …

When Catelyn and Edge arrived at the next tapings they were cheered and booed by the fans waiting outside. He muttered something about the dirtsheets as he grabbed her hand and walked past everyone and into the building. They had arrived as late as they possibly could, hoping it would be too busy and they could sneak past everyone. But luck wasn't on their side, Shawn was there, waiting for them.

"Catelyn."

She spun around and looked at him but kept silent.

"Don't tell me you were with him the whole time, please?" Shawn pleaded with her.

"Open foot, insert mouth. You're picking up right where you left off, huh?" Catelyn asked, feeling her hackles already rising. She grabbed Edge's hand and pulled him down the hallway before Shawn could say anything else

"I can't believe him." She cried as soon as they were in his room. "How could he still be acting like this?"

"Your father won't ever approve of me Catelyn." Edge quietly said. "We're either going to have to accept it and move on, or…" He trailed off, sitting in a chair with a big sigh.

"Or what?" She challenged him.

"Forget about this."

"You're giving up that easily?" She asked, a hurt look on her face. "What, one week, you got what you wanted and now it's just whatever?"

His head snapped up. "What? No? Did you not even listen to everything I told you last week? You think one week and maybe some of the hottest sex I've ever had is going to make me change my mind?"

Her eyebrow raised at the hottest sex comment and as much as she wanted to further explore that topic, they had more pressing matters on hand. "Then why do you seem so ready to give up?"

"because he's your father." An exasperated Edge replied. "He's your dad. The one you just found after 21 years and now to have a rift driven between you because he doesn't approve of your boyfriend? Is this really worth it Catelyn?"

"And if I say it is?" She asked him.

"Then I'd have to ask you to really think about that. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't care less what your dad or any of these other idiots think of me. I do however care about you and what you think, and if this is going to hurt you more then I'd rather you do as your dad says and be happy."

"It's my choice." She cried, "Not yours and not my dad's. Why can't you both get that?"

"I know it's yours. But I want to make sure you're making the right one, not a rash one because you're pissed off at your dad."

"there's that word again." She said with a sigh. "It's funny. I go my whole life without knowing any of you. I've looked after myself; I raised myself because my mother wanted nothing to do with me. I come here and make the most important decision of my life and all of a sudden everyone is treating me like I can't decide anything for myself anymore, all the while telling me I made the right choice for me at the time. It makes me wonder."

"Catelyn, come on, it's not like that." He tried to reason with her.

"Fine. It isn't. Look I'll go and think about this like you so want me to. I'm going to take a walk and clear my head."

She slipped out of the room before he could stop her.

… … …


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Daddy Dearest 23

Catelyn ended up in the woman's locker room with Maria and some of the other Diva's. Luckily Ashley wasn't there and for the most part, the Diva's left the 2 girls alone as Catelyn spilled everything that was going on to Maria.

The Red headed Diva hadn't known the full story about Catelyn's rape and the resulting pregnancy, she had just figured, like most others it was someone before Matt. So as Catelyn spilled everything, the older woman looked on in complete and utter shock. When Catelyn was done telling her everything, up to her leaving Edge's room, Maria reached across and pulled her into a big hug.

"No one should ever have to go through that Catey and if I knew, if I had any idea at all…"

"I know." Catelyn said with a big sigh. "But it's done, I just don't know what to do about my dad or Edge, or anything."

"So you guys are like… really dating?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we are. And he isn't an asshole to me. he's really… sweet."

"but your dad won't see that?"

"no."

"umm, Maria, Catelyn? You might want to watch this." Kelly interrupted them.

Both girls turned to the monitor that was in the room. The show had started while they were talking and Shawn was in the ring, alone, pleading for Catelyn to talk to him and see some sense.

"He must be desperate if he's bringing it to the ring." Maria pointed out. "He knows how much you hate it out there."

"Do I go talk to him?" She wondered aloud.

Suddenly music hit and Maria's eyes widened. "I don't think you'll be talking to him so much as breaking up a fight."

"Who's music is…?" Her question trailed off as it finally hit her and Edge entered. She let out a gasp. "Now I really have to go."

"It could get dangerous out there."

"they won't hurt me. Please, what's the quickest way there?"

Maria bit her lip, quickly coming to a decision as she grabbed Catelyn's hand and took off running down the hall and to the gorilla position.

"I'll go get Punk just in case." Maria said as they reached the curtains. "be careful okay?"

Maria pushed her through before she could protest and she stumbled out onto the stage, quickly righting herself before she fell on her face.

No one seemed to notice her as she watched what was going on in the ring. Edge had brought a chair down as he stood in the ring with Shawn, who was telling him what exactly he would do if Edge did anything to Catelyn. She watched on, afraid that Edge would use the chair. She knew he had no problem with that. But would he do it knowing how much it bothered her? Or would he do it, knowing it would purposely drive her away?

She walked down the ramp, ignoring the fans. Shawn noticed her but didn't acknowledge her so Edge had no idea she was there, his back to her. She paused just outside of the ring and watched as Edge lifted the chair and dropped it at Shawn's feet, dropping to his knees as he did so.

"Think what you want to, do what you have to. If beating me with a chair makes you feel better and shows I don't mean to hurt Catelyn then I'll take it but Shawn, I'm falling in love with your daughter and I'll do anything to prove to not only you but her that I mean it."

Catelyn's hand covered her mouth in surprise as Shawn stared down at him in shock. This was just so out of character for him, even Catelyn knew that and now here he was, on his knees, letting her father know that he was falling in love with her and putting himself at his mercy. Wait did he just say-

"You're falling in love with me?" she asked out loud.

Edge turned to her, surprise at seeing her out there. Catelyn quickly got into the ring and grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"Is everything you said to my dad true?" She asked, not bothering with a mic.

He nodded. "I told you I tried to stop but I couldn't and if having your dad beat the shit out of me will help me show I mean it then I'll do it."

She shook her head as Shawn lifted the mic to speak again but Catelyn turned to him instead, putting an arm to stop him. The mic however still picked it up.

"Dad, please. I don't know what more he has to do or what more I have to say to get you to believe that this is real. He's different. Dad, please?"

Shawn looked back and forth between them. He would do anything to protect his little girl from getting hurt again and he didn't want her going down that same road but he had no choice. Catelyn wouldn't budge and he either had to accept it or she could very well walk out of his life and he didn't want that, not after he just found her. He lowered the mic and instead held out a hand for Edge to take. Catelyn held her breath as Edge reached out and shook it before she threw her arms around her dad.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry for all I said. I don't want to lose you Baby Girl."

"You won't Daddy, you're stuck with me." She told him with a smile as she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. He placed a kiss on her forehead and passed her off to Edge, leaving the two alone in the ring. Catelyn beamed up at him as her father walked up the ramp and Edge's music began to play.

"seriously, they have to ruin a perfectly good moment by playing music?"

He laughed, for once, not caring what the fans or anyone thought. "Welcome to the WWE."

"You know, perhaps I'll stay awhile."

"Good, I'll need someone to keep me in line" He replied, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

They were walking back to Edge's room to more than likely engage in the extremely hottest sex he ever had that he spoke of earlier when she pulled her phone out and looked down at it. A frown filled her features.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"there's something I need to go do, I'll meet you at your room okay?"

"Where are you going?"

She let go of his hand and branched off into another hallway. "To deal with some unfinished business. I'll be back."

She hurried down the hall and to the outside, stopping when she saw he was already out there.

"Hey." She quietly said, slowly moving towards him.

"Hey." He replied, hopping down from the crate he was waiting on.

"You texted me? You wanted to meet me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about us."

She nervously bit her lip. "Matt, there isn't-"

"An us anymore, yeah I kind of figured as much when I saw you sucking face with Edge."

She sighed. "Look that wasn't meant to happen, it just… kind of did."

He shook his head. "A part of me doesn't want to believe that. A part of me wants to believe that my ex friend went and stole the girl I loved again but I guess this time it is my fault. I pushed you away, I didn't try hard enough to get you back and you're right, I just kind of expected to go back to how we were. I was trying so hard to not let the same thing happen that I inadvertently made it happen."

She looked down. "Adam didn't want it either. He says you guys were best friends and I think if you two just talked, you might be able to come to an understanding. You might fix a lot of things. I was happy with you Matt, you made me happy and that was what I needed at the time, but now…"

"You need him." He stated.

"yeah, I kind of do."

"I still love you, you know." He finally looked at her, holding her gaze.

"I know." She whispered. "I still love you too."

"But that doesn't change anything, huh?"

"No because I'm falling for him too."

"He loves you; he wouldn't do what he just did for anyone."

"I know." She smiled. "I do know that."

"And the moment he hurts you, I'll be right there to kick his ass and I'll be right there to comfort you."

Her smile grew as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same, turning his face into her hair.

"You're one of a kind, Catelyn."

"You are too, Matt. Friends?"

He nodded. "I hope you understand if I don't come hang out with you guys though."

"Yeah, I'll let that pass." She replied with a laugh.

He let her go, kissing her forehead before pulling away. "Maybe I've matured, I don't feel as bad as I thought I would."

"Maybe cause you know the timing for us is past. We were there for each other when we needed it. you know the old saying people come into your life for a reason, a season, a lifetime. You helped me deal with what I was going through and I won't forget that."

He sighed sticking his hands in his pocket. "you better go now before he comes looking for you, I'll see you around Catelyn."

"goodbye Matt."

She watched him walk away and only when he was out of sight did she turn back to Edge's room. When she entered, he was sitting on a chair, his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked up, searching her face.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"You went to go see Matt." He said quietly, still staring at her. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He somehow just knew.

"Yeah I did." She replied, moving towards him and sitting on his lap. "Did you think that one conversation was going to have me running back."

"it did worry me." He confessed

She rolled her eyes. "It was closure. That's it, that's all."

"good." He replied, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair "What have you done to me, Little One."

"turned you into a decent human being?" Catelyn said with a grin. "Plus give you some of thee hottest sex of your life, you were a goner from the get go."

He laughed, his hands running up her side and fisting in her hair, pulling her head back so she was looking up at him "Perhaps I'll need another reminder."

Catelyn's grin grew wider, her eyes glazing over as his lips descended upon hers.

… … …


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Daddy Dearest 24

"Your winners, and new tag team Champions, Degeneration X."

Catelyn went crazy, grabbing the belts from the timekeeper and sliding into the ring to give them to her dad and Hunter. She lifted their arms above their heads a big smile on her face at seeing Randy Orton's latest minions laid out in the ring around them. Anytime they were able to take down that slimy jerk was a good day in Catelyn's book, what made it even better was her team winning the belts.

Yes, her team, as in she was the full time manager for DX, contract and all. Life was good, she wasn't going to lie.

They exited the ring, big grins on all their faces as Hunter threw his arm around her.

"I say we go party."

"You say that every night." Catelyn said with a laugh. "Win or lose. Are you that intent on skipping out on baby duties?"

He made a face. "Hey now I love my kids but you guys say no every time, Shawn has to go talk to Becca and you are always running off to talk to Rated PG."

She punched him in the shoulder. "It's hard when he's out on injury, I miss him."

"You spent your whole time off at his house."

"Don't remind me." Shawn muttered.

Catelyn rolled her eyes, softening it with a smile. "Dad, seriously? We've been together for almost a year now, he's spent Christmas with us, he's even spent countless nights under your roof and you still have issues."

"In separate rooms." He reminded her.

"I somehow doubt that lasts long, buddy," Hunter said with a snicker. "Hell, you think he sticks her in the guest room at his place."

Catelyn went beet red as she glared at him. "Not helping."

He grinned at her.

"Catey, you're coming out tonight." Punk called as she passed by.

"No. Sorry." She called back.

Punk quickly caught up to them, pulling her away from Hunter so they walked behind them. "I'm sorry Catey, I think you misunderstood, I wasn't asking you, I was _telling_ you."

She reached up and pinched his cheek, her voice turning sickly sweet. "Just because you're the only one I let get away with calling me Catey doesn't mean you can make me do whatever you fancy. Go bug Maria."

"Oh no, she's fully on board with this one."

"Fully on board with what?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as she stopped to look at him.

"With this." His grin grew wider as she was picked up from behind and thrown over someone's shoulders.

"Hey." She cried. "Put me down."

Matt walked into her eye sight and grinned down at her.

"Comfy?"

She stuck her tongue out as she realized who was holding her. "Put me down Jeffy."

"Nuh uh, I have my orders and you're coming out with us young lady. We hardly see you anymore."

"dad?" She called out at her fathers retreating back.

"Have fun Sweetheart." He yelled back.

"Are you all working against me?" She cried.

"Trust me Catey, it's for your own good." Punk told her, his expression solemn.

"I can walk you know." She said with a scowl.

"And have you attempt escape? I know as wrestlers we've lost a lot of brain cells but come on, we're not that dense." Jeff told her as they all exited the arena.

"I need to change still." She reminded him.

"Gotcha covered." Maria said with a smile, walking up with an outfit in hand.

Catelyn's scowl grew as Matt opened up the door to their rental minivan, Kelly already seated inside. Jeff placed her next to the blonde who gave her a cheery smile as Maria quickly scrambled into the back beside her and handed her some clothes.

Catelyn took them, knowing it was useless to argue and quickly changed in the backseat. When she was done, she frowned at the jean skirt and tube top Maria had given her but didn't say anything as Maria opened the door and told the guys they were ready. Punk, Jeff and Matt got in and despite Catelyn's attempts to find out where they were going, they all just grinned at her and she sat back in the seat, her arms crossed, a small pout on her face.

The car finally stopped and they all piled out. Catelyn could see it was just some club they were at that someone must've chosen. They skipped the line and entered, Jeff's hand firmly grasped hers as he pulled her to the back where some booths were and Catelyn's eyes widened when she saw what was there. The booths were decorated with balloons, streamers and a big Happy Birthday banner above them. She pulled away from Jeff, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at her friends.

"Who the hell told you?" She demanded to know.

"Oh come on Catey, you got away with it last year, you think we were going to let another year go by?" Punk asked her.

"Kind of the plan, yeah."

Punk mock glared at her. "Please you spent the last year and a half being 21 because no one knew when your birthday was. You gotta get older sometime."

"I was content doing it in my hotel room while talking to my boyfriend." She snapped.

"But that would've just been over the phone, I'm sure this is much better."

Catelyn's jaw dropped as she turned to the sound of the voice, breaking out into a big smile when she saw it was, in fact, her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" She cried as she ran forward into his arms.

"Who do you think help planned this?"

"How did you find out?" She asked, muffled by his chest.

He grinned. "You left your wallet out one day. I saw the date was fast approaching so I called your friends."

"Still hate us." Matt asked with a smirk.

She turned to face all her friends who were now all gathered there, she even saw her dad and Hunter at the back, big grins on their faces.

"Just slightly now." She replied with a smirk. "That could go away once I see what you got me for my birthday."

"Presents?" Punk asked in disbelief. "We do all this for you and you still want presents."

"It's my birthday." She replied with a pout before turning it into a grin and winking at him.

"Thanks everyone." She told all that was gathered, "I really appreciate it. Now let's party."

The group let out a small cheer and a drink was put into her hand, which was quickly removed by Edge who grasped her hand and pulled her away from everyone.

"Hey, you're off your crutches." She noticed.

"Yup." He replied with a grin. "Just in a walking cast now."

"That's awesome. But why are you taking me away from my party.?"

"To give you your present." His grin turned wolfish as he looked back at her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know I have a hotel room for that, right?"

He laughed as he pulled her into a dark corner, kissing the top of her head. "Oh Little One, I think I've corrupted you just a little too much."

"And you're complaining."

"Not at all. Now close your eyes."

She did as was told and she could feel him moving behind her. She briefly wondered if he was planning to do something with her right in the club when he draped something around her neck, clasping it in the back and lifting her hair out from underneath it. She opened her eyes and looked down at the small butterfly shaped pendant.

"What is this?" She gasped.

"You were looking at it awhile back, before my injury. That's the one right?" he briefly looked nervous as he wondered if he screwed it up

She nodded, happy tears coming to the forefront. "I can't believe you remembered, or even noticed that."

He beamed down at her. "Of course I did, so you like it?"

"I love it." She whispered, grabbing him and pulling him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, she looked up at him through her eyelashes and he groaned. That look in her eyes always had him doing anything she wanted.

"So about my hotel room…"

"In a bit." He replied with a laugh. "You need to at least be present for part of your party."

"Fine." She replied with a big sigh.

"I love you." He said, leaning down for another kiss.

"Love you too." She replied when he pulled away.

"Come on, you can't hog her all night." Maria cried, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the party. Catelyn laughed but went with her.

Her life had changed so much since that fateful night a year and a half ago. While there were still moments she regretted ever having go through the abortion, she was happy where she was right now. She loved her family, she loved her friends, she loved her job, and she really loved the man who was currently trailing behind her as she talked to various friends, his hand wrapped around her waist as he traced lazy patterns on her waist.

Her friends seemed to accept him in her life and her dad, despite his many complaints, got along with him just fine. Edge was also great with her younger brother and sister. Everything seemed so different from where she was not even two years ago, but she was okay with that.

Catelyn Freeborn was gone but Catelyn Michaels was doing just fine.

… … …


End file.
